Breathless
by Xavius Takiya
Summary: Torn from his own world, Naruto finds himself pulled into a deeper destiny than even he could have figured. Crossover fic with Digimon.
1. Awakening

A/N: Alright, this may not be my first story on here, but still it's a new thing to me

A/N: Alright, this may not be my first story on here, but still it's a new thing to me. I hope you all like it, just because it was done with not only boredom, but because I lacked any furry material. Thus I wanted to make something that would sate that, and this came to be. I do not own Digimon or even Naruto, but I do own this story. If you have any comments that you wish for me to read, send it to and put "Breathless" in the subject name. Also, within this story, there are M/M sexual acts, as well as watersports. If you are disturbed by that, then leave, if not, continue onward twh

Sitting alone atop the Hokage Cliff, the blond stared out at the sunset; sapphire eyes entranced by the beauty it beheld. Sometimes, it always did help when he just sat there, and didn't think, watching as the crimson took over the yellow and blue as it descended upon the village below him. Ever since Sasuke had left, this was his only escape from the world. Something in this whole mess should work out even if it was only a small thing."  
Sasuke... Why did you have to leave then? Why couldn't you  
Sitting alone atop the Hokage Cliff, the blond stared out at the sunset; sapphire eyes entranced by the beauty it beheld. Sometimes, it always did help when he just sat there, and didn't think, watching as the crimson took over the yellow and blue as it descended upon the village below him. Ever since Sasuke had left, this was his only escape from the world. Something in this whole mess should work out even if it was only a small thing. "Sasuke... Why did you have to leave then? Why couldn't you have just stayed with me; stayed with the rest of us?" He whispered to the soft breeze that passed by, as if it held the answers for him. "I'll make you see. I'll bring you back and show you what you are missing from all of this." That did make him smile, his promise of a lifetime told over and over to him everyday.

But his soft smile couldn't save him from the feeling of sorrow that did creep back over him. However, that feeling, it was quickly overshadowed by the thought of falling down a black abyss. This time, it was almost as real to him as the breeze he just felt, or even the sunset he witnessed. Black, blue, and violet covered his senses as he saw himself truly falling into the darkness he escaped years before. "SASUKE!? SAKURA!?"

For once in his small life, Davis felt alone in his work. The other kids were nowhere in sight, and Veemon wasn't even up. His D-Tector was going off the charts for the morning–seemed as though a new Digimon had come up in Izzy's research the other day and it was causing a riot this morning–but for him, it wasn't the only thing that annoyed him. His homework, and of course his sister, all added to the headache of this morning.

"I know I know." He muttered to the constantly beeping device. But did that silence it? When did anything like that silence anything in this world? "Just stop it!" Tossing it onto his bed, next to Veemon, he tried to ignore the beeps. Today was for homework–That was a dreadful task in itself, but it never did complete itself when left alone–and that was it. The Digital World would have to wait for him to finish it all.

A groan shifted his attention back towards the beeping, making his eyes roll in the process. "Davish..." That whine, and lisp, he knew it was Veemon waking up. "Turn it off." With a pillow flying at Davis' head to accentuate his point, Veemon turned back over to try and drown it out with a few fake snores.

Rolling his eyes again, he picked up the device, and pushed a few buttons, to read a strange e-mail from Agumon.

Digidestined, please help. There seems to be a strange virus program in my sector; a fox Digimon that is attacking anything and everything. It keeps stating that it isn't a Digimon or even a virus, but a human. Come immediately. –Agumon.

Davis sighed audibly. "Get up, Veemon. We're going on a little trip." Another pillow flied towards him, but missed miserably. "I mean it." And with that, he picked up Veemon's head, while pointing his Digivice towards his computer. "Digitize!"

Agumon was confused, and very frightened. Here seemed to be an Ultimate Digimon, a fox with nine tails that was attacking with blatant disregard to anything near it, and constantly shouting, "SASUKE!? SAKURA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" But for the dragon Digimon, it was an amazement that he could hear that over each one of the tails slicing into the mountain side.

A bright light shone behind the yellow Digimon as Davis and Veemon both appeared. "DAVISH!?" Veemon muttered as he wiped his eyes. "I wanted five more minutes." But Davis couldn't really answer as he dodged a tail that came between him and his partner.

"Not right now, Veemon." He managed, rolling on the ground for a few minutes until he came back up standing. Centering himself, and looking at Agumon, Davis awaited the status report.

"Thank you, Davis." The Digimon stated, before pointing to the large fox before them all. "You have to stop it, before it destroys the Koromon Village!"

"SAKURA!? SASUKE!!" It kept chanting, as if on repeat. Staring up at it, Davis' eyes widened. Agumon wanted him to defeat something that big on his own? He let out a low sigh before pointing his Digivice towards Veemon. "Digi Armor Energize." The Digi Egg of Courage came out of the device surrounding his partner with yellow light, before he saw the already common digivolution that his Digimon went through.

"Veemon digivolve into Flamedramon." As the light faded, his partner had become one of the other most common Digimon that he had seen; a larger one, with armor all around him. "Fire Rocket!" Flame rockets flew towards the unique Digimon before them, barely causing any damage to it, but stopping its attacks.

Just staring at the larger Digimon, almost like a stare off, his eyes began to water. The large fox was crying before them, in remorse, and in confusion. "I want to go HOME!" It muttered to the Digimon that hovered near him. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO KONOHA!"

Davis blinked a few times. Was the Digimon before him truly crying, or was this just a ploy to get them defenseless. "Flamedramon, just attack it!"

"I AM NOT AN IT! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. A ninja!" The large fox responded to the boy before him, trying to show that he wasn't native to this place.

"A... ninja?" His head tilted, wondering what the hell the Digimon before him was stating, but before he could say another word, the 'Digimon' de-digivolved to a Rookie level, being just a fox with one tail, blue tipped. It was still crying, but now it seemed to be a less destructive beast before them. Rushing over to the small fox, Davis picked him up and looked closely. "Hey Flamedramon, you ever see a Digimon like this?"

Flamedramon shook his head as he de-digivolved back into Veemon, falling down onto the ground on his hind feet, the egg going back to the Digivice it came from. "I don't know of any Digimon that stays in its form like that just shrinking and keeping only one of its tails, Davish."

Naruto fully got a look at himself, though bloodshot eyes, but still that was better than not looking at himself. He flicked his tail a bit, blinking out the tears. "Why... am I a fo–THE KYUUBI!" Wriggling in Davis' grip, Naruto was freaking out. Was the demon free upon the world? There was no–Wait, the seal was still there on his stomach, though it seemed to be etched in blue on his fur, just like his tail.

"Kyuubi?" Davis inquired a bit, before smiling.

"Uh.. Heh. It's.. just something that's me."

Davis shrugged, before looking closely. "Are you sure you're a ninja? Because you just de-digivolved into a Rookie form. And you have symbols on you. Maybe you can be called a Narutomon?

The fox pouted a bit at the name, it butchered his own. The ninja comment was totally ignored. "I am not a Digimon. I don't even know what a Digimon is! I was just sitting on the Hokage Cliff, and then I was here... I don't even know why I'm a FOX!" But whatever this Digimon stuff was, he knew he was going to hate it a lot more than Sasuke leaving. Seemed so confusing.

The boy couldn't help but laugh. "You don't know why? Hello... You are a Digimon, since humans can't actually become a Digimon. It's completely impossible, or at least I think so. Maybe you should come back to the Real World with me, and we'll talk with Izzy about you." Pulling out his D-Tector, typing up an e-mail to the genius quickly. "But.. You need a name." he paused, not even asking the fox-ninja-whatever what would be good. "Kyuubimon, that sounds like a Digimon." Snickering slightly to himself, Davis sent the message to his friend, before motioning for Veemon to go back to the TV that spawned them here. "I'll give Tai your regards Agumon, alright?"

The yellow Digimon nodded, before looking at the fox warily. Though the fox Digimon had no black rings around its neck, he still thought it couldn't be trusted. It nearly destroyed the forest near his friends, as well as took off a good chunk of a mountain. But if Davis liked it, he'd have to go with it. The Digi Egg of Courage did choose him–though it was thought that giving him something like that would destroy the digital world, it didn't.

"See ya." With Digivice pointed at the TV, he reappeared back in the Real World, keeping the fox Digimon close to him as he looked at Veemon next to him. "So glad to see that you don't change back into your Training Form, Veemon. That is a good factor for us getting around, though you do know, I can't bring you with me when Izzy e-mails me ba–" The D-Tector beeped a few more times, before he looked at it. "Well, seems I have to go, be good and stay here, alright?"

Veemon pouted, but nodded all the while. He understood that since he could blow their cover in the Real World, especially with the Digimon Emperor found out to be living near them, it would have been extremely bad for all of the digidestined.

Rushing into the computer genius' apartment quickly, Davis panted. It seemed as though he ran the entire way to Izzy's place without even stopping. "Th-thanks, Izzy."

"No problem. You did say it was an emergency, and about a new Digimon called 'Kyuubimon.' I would like to see it for myself."

"I ALREADY SAID I AM NOT AN IT! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI FROM KONOHA! A NINJA WHO'S GOING TO be the Hokage! Believe... it." A little disheartened by the way he had seen this world, he truly understood that he was very far away from his home. That, whatever that was, had transported him and changed him. It took him from his home to this place, wherever it was, and made him a Digimon, whatever that was.

Izzy could only blink at the shouting and even the depressed look the fox Digimon gave off. "He keeps saying that, and that he's a human, not a Digimon." Davis snorted, as if he couldn't be wrong in calling the fox Digimon anything but what it looked like.

"I... never thought that was possible." He began to type the keys on his laptop, quickly going through all the records that he had on all the Digimon he had encountered and even of his own previous journeys in the Digital World. "There are no records of this happening, but..." He lifted Naruto up, staring at his stomach and the seal there, before looking at the tail. "You said he had nine tails when you first saw him? And he looked exactly like this only bigger?" Davis nodded, before he tilted his head.

"What are you getting at, Izzy?"

Rubbing his own chin after placing Naruto down on table next to his laptop, Izzy sighed. "I'm starting to think if this fox Digimon is a Digimon, then it's–I mean he's a very unique one. Through all of my travels, I've only seen black gears make a Digimon stay in their regular form and grow larger." Idly petting the creature, he typed a few more things into his computer. "So you call yourself Naruto?" He whispered to the blond-turned-fox.

Naruto quickly nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha, and the Country of Fire." His eyes did gloss over a bit as he stared at the screen before him. It was almost like the screens of his own world, but the keys before it were different. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a laptop. I'm guessing where you come from, you don't have electronic things." Naruto shook his head before pointing at the television with his tail.

"There's televisions in my world, just not... laptops." At least Izzy was believing him, unlike the brunette that had picked him up in that world place he had arrived in.

Izzy nodded to himself, before looking over at Davis. "Do you believe in other worlds existing, Davis?" The boy blinked, before shaking his head. "Well, they do. I remember when I was younger and looking for the crests, we found this weird tunnel that let me see a few of them. I'm starting to think that Naruto is actually from another one of those worlds, just one that recently was opened to the Digital World." The fox's ears perked up at that thought. He was totally being believed, and hopefully this Izzy person could get him home again. "Though, I... don't know how it opened up. Maybe we can find out more when we all go back."

A low sigh came from Naruto, who was now laying down on the table, feeling dejected–believed but dejected at the fact that even this genius person couldn't even get him home. "Sasuke..." He muttered to himself, the depressed look making a quick come back

"Until then, Davis, I think you should keep Naruto with you."

"AWWW. But why do I have to keep Kyuubimon with me?" His mind was apparently on vacation when Izzy was talking, but Izzy didn't mind.

Thinking quickly, Izzy looked at both of them. "I think you guys should use that as a cover for Naruto. Keep his true nature between the three of us, alright?" Naruto looked at Izzy blinking a few times.

"Why? Why should I be hidden?"

"Because we don't want anybody interfering with you getting home. It's best if they just think we're helping a wayward Digimon instead of a human turned Digimon, alright?"

Izzy had a good point, and he really didn't mind it as much as the fact that he was being helped by them. "Al-Alright. I'll.. Be Kyuubimon or whatever."

The computer genius looked at both of them, "By the way, where did you get that name? Because it does fit the description of your Ultimate Form."

Davis just snorted again, "He's the one who said 'Kyuubi was him' so I just used that." At least he was honest.

"Ahh, well, Naruto, I don't think that would be a good name right now. Kyuumon sounds better. Also, I would like to talk to you privately about that..." Naruto's eyes went wide at that. "After I study something first." Izzy did make a mental note of Naruto's reaction, but turned towards Davis. "Now, please, let him stay with you, maybe we can find out about his other evolutions through trial and error; he could be a good Digimon in himself, and Davis, he is a male remember, not a female or something with no gender, so if you will, do not call him an 'it' because Naruto doesn't like that."

"Whatever. Come on, Kyuumon." He held out his arms, letting the fox Digimon jump into them, before bowing to Izzy. "Anyways, thanks for that all. At least we know something about it."

Arriving back at Davis' apartment, both human and 'Digimon' found themselves front and center with Veemon. "Hey Veemon, seems now you have a bunk buddy. Kyuumon."

"Kyuumon? Well, I guess that's alright." He also had eyed the creature with distrust. It wasn't everyday you saw a very much unusual Digimon. The fox jumped out of Davis' arms down to look at Veemon much closer, almost sniffing him.

"Sorry about before... Veemon?" Naruto said softly almost innocently as his tail absentmindedly trailed across the blue Digimon's chest. Veemon didn't let that slide, but didn't voice it. Was Kyuumon or whatever he was hitting on him? Or was it just a friendly swipe? It didn't help that Veemon wasn't exactly a 'normal' Digimon; he liked males. But with that on the side, he curiously watched Naruto sit down next to him, yawning.

"Seems someone else is as tired as you usually are, Veemon." He chuckled softly, before stretching, turning his back to the duo to work on his homework.

Veemon softly grunted, but yawned himself. It was late. Late on a weekend which just meant that he had to sleep to get ready for any time to leave. With winking eyes, the blue Digimon leaned back on the bed, shifting a bit before covering himself with the covers. Tonight, he hoped, wouldn't have anymore disruptions. Subconsciously shivering, Veemon drifted off into sleep, with soft snores echoing back and forth.

The fox Digimon looked at Veemon softly. He did look cute when he wasn't trying to hurt him. But those shivers, they made him look down. Lifting the covers with his teeth, he covered himself, cuddling close to the dragon Digimon with a tail draping over Veemon's waist. With covers over the both of them, Naruto smiled inwardly. Maybe all of this wouldn't be so bad–he was liking his fox form a lot more now. Before, when he was did go Kyuubi, it burned his skin, but this time, it was just fur on his body; fur that felt warm to himself.

Feeling the tail over his waist, as well as the covers upon him in his sleep, Veemon unconsciously smiled, draping his own tail over Naruto. Both had yet to realize that this was human and Digimon sleeping together almost like lovers, but both would deny it. They were just cold; yeah, that was it.

The morning came quickly, and Veemon realized that something was over him. Well two things were over him. His eyes quickly opened, seeing covers over him. Covers that were not there when he went to sleep. Pushing them down a bit, he saw a blue tail over his own waist. Okay, he knew his tail didn't bend that far. Memories of last night came back to him. Kyuumon, the new Digimon they had found, he was sleeping next to him. A male Digimon was sleeping next to him. A dream for him. But he soon realized that his own tail was over Kyuumon protectively. What totally happened last night? Nothing. That was right, he went to sleep immediately after Davis and Kyuumon came home. So nothing could have happened, unless he woke up in the middle of the night, but that was improbable. He always slept through most things, save for the beeping D-Tector that always woke him up in the middle of great dreams.

But for him, he didn't really care. The blue tipped tail on his lap was warm, and fuzzy. Within his grasp, it was soft. Veemon couldn't help but stroke it softly. It was entrancing to him, as if it hypnotized the hell out of the blue dragon Digimon. Though, through his soft rubbings of the tail before him, he didn't realize that Naruto was fully awake, quietly murring through the whole excursion. This made him love the fox form a lot more than before.

Wait. He was a human. Veemon was a Digimon. From what he knew Digimon were like pets, animals. Humans and animals did not mix. He jumped up at that realization, before falling off the bed, his tail being yanked out of Veemon's grip. The blue Digimon only blinked at Naruto. "Whats wrong, Kyuumon?"

In the back of his head, Veemon felt responsible for this. He was making him feel uncomfortable. Kyuumon mustn't be like him, liking males. In all reality, Naruto really didn't mind being with males. Since Sasuke, he liked them as much as females, maybe even more, but right now, he was trying to get through his skull that although he liked that, he was a human, Veemon was a Digimon. They weren't suppose to be together. But damn it, he didn't really give a shit. That felt too good to pass up because of his own thoughts.

"G-Gomen." He said, before jumping up on the bed, blushing slightly through his crimson fur. "S-Seems I fell out of the bed." Leaning over Veemon, Naruto just stared down, his sapphire eyes shining through greatly. Though, as he did so, he lost his balance, falling onto the blue Digimon, and finding himself locking lips with him. The deep blush reddened considerably; he hadn't meant to do that, but such as Naruto, to find himself kissing someone, or in this case, something. Backing away quickly, he looked to the side, not even trying to get himself to look back at Veemon. "S-Sorry!"

With that, he tried to run from the other Digimon, escape somehow. Now he totally loathed this form. No jutsu could be performed here and now, but at least he could run away–until he found out that his tail was grabbed by Veemon. "Please... Don't leave." His onyx eyes seemed to convey a deeper message than that was said. Naruto could understand that. He had said those words before, with those hidden meanings. "I didn't mind."

Being the fox that he currently was, Naruto slipped through a fox grin. At least he didn't make himself an utter fool. This was different than his own world. Hell, he just kissed an animal and didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. But, it seemed that those bubbly times of happiness got to be turned upside down, just as an alarm went off. Davis' hand went over to shut it off, before stretching. 7:15. Almost time for school. Both Digimon decided hiding out as 'sleeping' would be better than a confrontation with Veemon's partner.

Both slipped back into the bed, not cuddling, but snoring audibly. It wasn't totally fake sleeping as they did find themselves asleep before Davis even left for school.

A few hours later, Naruto jolted up, blinking a few times. His eyes focused themselves around the room, trying to figure out what he just dreamed. A kiss, that bubbly feeling he got from Sasuke long ago, and now from a blue animal–no, blue Digimon. Was it that? Just a dream? Shaking his head a bit, he looked a bit at his surroundings. No. It wasn't. He remembered this place, it was Davis' bedroom, the place where he fell asleep before. Slinking back down, almost defeated, Naruto whimpered.

It wasn't the fact that he was stuck here with Veemon, but the fact that he wasn't going home anytime soon.

"What's wrong, Kyuumon?" A familiar voice asked behind him. Naruto turned around to look at him solemnly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Naruto just shook his head slightly, his eyes not full of their blue radiance. They lacked their luster in those moments in which the boy was down. "Just thinkin'. That's all." Veemon just shrugged a bit, before hopping off the bed.

"Come on, let's go to the Digital World and look around for Black Spires." The blue Digimon held up the Digivice that Naruto had only seen once before. Digital World? He'd have to play the part of Kyuumon even more, he realized. Maybe he could fake his way through all this. Maybe those feelings he had would disappear.

Smiling at him, Naruto nodded, before blushing. "Hey, could you teach me how to fight?" He asked softly.

Veemon blinked a few times, before smiling. "You must have just hatched from a Digiegg. Alright, I show you." Looking at the computer with the Digivice, Veemon muttered, "Digitize!" In a matter of moments, both of them were in a forest region, far away from where Naruto appeared. "So, you said you came from Konoha? Is that a new area here?" It was just an innocent question, but Naruto tried to think of an answer quickly.

"Uh... I guess. It was in the forests." He laughed nervously, that was another lie. "So Black Spires? They're bad, right?"

Veemon only had nodded to Naruto's comment about his home. There were a lot of forests, so maybe it was a small village. "Yeah, you did just hatch, else you would have known about the Black Spires. The Digimon Emperor put them up to control Digimon. We gotta destroy them." Thinking back to the question of learning how to fight, the dragon spoke up again, "But first, you need to know how to attack. So, do you know of what you can do?" Naruto shook his head, looking down slightly. "That's okay. We'll find out soon. Now, watch me."

Doing as he was told, he wondered why Veemon was being so friendly. He was invading the Digimon's territory, as well as kissed him. Most people would be angry at him for that. By now, Sakura would have beaten him into the ground, and Sasuke would have burnt him quickly–well only if it had happened in public. Getting caught up in his thoughts almost made him miss Veemon's demonstration of an attack.

"Vee Headbutt!" Slamming his head into a tree, Veemon's head had caused a blue aura to emit as he blasted through the tree's trunk easily. "See? You try it."

Naruto blinked a few times himself, before shrugging. Maybe his tail could do something but what? He had an idea, as he spun around once, his tail lighting up crimson. "Kyuubi Tail!" Shooting from his tail, a beam of red light cut through a tree, then another, and another, until it had gone through five trees.

Veemon was astounded. He hadn't seen an attack like that before, well one that on the first try gotten that far. "See, I knew you could do it." Giggling slightly, Veemon patted Naruto on the head. "You seem to be a natural born fighter to do that. Are you sure you're new here?"

Totally murring from the pat, Naruto nodded to the question just barely. "I am." Eyes scanned around, trying to be a help instead of a hindrance. "Thanks though." Scampering a bit, he knew that any walking on two feet wouldn't happen immediately. For right now, he'd have to learn all over again how to walk. "Where are we in the Digital World?"

"Close to where I met Davish." He was quite proud to state that, since this was where he came to be known. Where everything seemed to start. "See that cave? That's where it all began." Kyuumon nodded to his friend.

Though he did have a question for him. "What about that thing that you used to get to this place. What's that?"

Veemon couldn't help but giggle again. "It's a Digivice. All of our human partners have one. Though I don't know if you even have a human trainer. You don't seem to need one to even digivolve."

Talking for a while, Naruto started to get a better stance towards the Digital World and a better appreciation of Digimon. Though, as he started to find out about the relationship between Digimon and their trainers, he began to wish for a trainer–even though he was a human. Seemed as though the mind set of being a Digimon started to settle in for him, as he began to get the hang of everything.

"Kyuubi Strike!" Naruto had spun around in the air before slicing down with his tail. He had found out that this was just like the other attack, easy for him to remember to do, and easy for him to start to master. Landing back on all four paws, another fox grin came across his face. Those feelings he tried to forget before started to come back with a vengeance. Nothing in his life could have trained him for any of this, but by now, he could just toss away his ninja skills and live here.

There wasn't war, or any worries. Sasuke seemed to have slipped his mind, as well as Sakura. Tonight, he'd be back in a warm bed, next to a cute and helpful blue dragon–almost considering him a great friend. "Thanks Vee. I'm starting to get a hold of this... though I..."

Veemon looked at him before prodding Naruto's side. "What is it Kyuu?"

"I.. Wish I had a trainer like you do. I want to get stronger and digivolve."

Deciding the fox needed a hug, Veemon wrapped his arms around him, squeezing. "Maybe you have a trainer out there for you. You just need to look for them." Naruto nodded to Veemon, already finding that the comfort level always increased. "So let's get back, before Davish finds out we've been gone." Holding the Digivice to the TV, they warped back into Davis' room, landing back on the bed, just in time to hear Veemon's trainer walk into his home.

"I'm back!" Although to the normal person it would seem as though Davis was talking to himself, but to the digidestined, they always did that when they came back, to tell their Digimon they were home and they were alone. Rushing back towards his room, the trainer seemed to trip over his own two feet, rolling into the room. "Hi Vee, Kyuumon." On cue, Veemon stumbled over to Davis to help him up, while Naruto just sat that on the bed, twitching his tail.

Finally up on his feet, Davis rubbed the back of his head, chuckling slightly. "Ready to go meet the others?" Naruto nodded, as Veemon grinned. "Alright. Digitize!" He had already grabbed the Digivice by the time he had spoken, warping them all to a desert region. Staring around, he sighed to himself. Seemed only Kari and T.K. had managed to get here. "Hey guys... We got a new member of our group."

Davis showed off the Digimon, holding Naruto as if he was a newborn kitten. "Izzy said he's a Kyuumon." The only thing Naruto could do was smile and nod slowly.

"Hiya... M'a Kyuumon. Been staying at Davis' place since he found me." Looking at Veemon, then at the two other Digimon, he jumped down and padded over to the dragon. "Hey Vee, what are their names?"

Leaning over, Veemon whispered back, "He's Patamon, and she's Gatomon. Their trainers are T.K. and Kari." Naruto nodded, traveling towards the flying Digimon.

Patamon blinked a few times before spinning around the new 'Digimon'. "A Kyuumon? Never heard of you, but you look weird. Like just a regular fox."

Veemon chuckled. "He's a Digimon. He's got some awesome moves, right Kyuu?" Naruto nodded back, though still staying silent. Though Kari would prove to make that impossible as she picked him up to start petting the creature.

"AWWW He's so cute!" T.K. just stared at her with the Digimon, her hands quickly going to pet him. He was unusually small for a Rookie type, but Davis was content with that knowledge since he had seen what the 'Digimon' looked like in it's Ultimate Form. "So you found him Davis? That's cool."

T.K. was still not believing it that much, "So Izzy knew what he was? That's a good start, however, how come I don't know about a Digimon quite like this?" He held his Digivice towards Naruto, before blinking. There was an actual bio for him.

A rare Digimon, Kyuumon seems to come around only every hundred years. Unique in the fact only one comes around, it seems to lack friends. This is the Rookie Form of Kyuubimon, the Nine-Tailed fox Digimon.

Still wary, T.K. just let it pass. If there was a bio on him, then well he must be alright. Inside, Davis had let out a sigh. Izzy must have saved them from a world of trouble. "We'll need to help him find his home though. Most likely the Digimon Emperor drove him out of his own." Davis stated almost blatantly. It wasn't that farfetched, but it could be seen as a total lie. For now, though, he'd have to go through with Izzy's plan, until they found out where and when they could help Naruto.

Shrugging a bit, Veemon went over to Kari to pull at her pants. "Can you let Kyuu go?" She blinked a few times, before she looked at the puddle of fox that was in her hands. Reluctantly she put him down to look at Davis.

"So, does he have a trainer?"

"Nope." Veemon, Kyuumon, and Davis all replied at the same time.

"I want one though." Kyuumon said softly, immediately staying by Veemon's side, not wanting to leave. Gatomon started to slowly realize that maybe Kyuumon was getting attached to a certain dragon, but the cat didn't let it on.

Kyuumon looked around a bit. "Let's go look for Black Spires, and destroy them." Even being a Digimon, he couldn't hold back his attentiveness to want to rush right into a battle. But then Veemon was right behind with a "YESH!"

A few chuckles escaped from all the trainers. It was just like Veemon to want to jump into a fight like Naruto did. Taking off towards the horizon, all seven of them–with Kyuumon in front, went to search for Black Spires.

Arriving back in the Real World, Kyuumon and Veemon immediately went towards the bed, tired from destroying three Black Spires in the Desert. Davis just chuckled at them, before he jumped up on the bed, above them. "Night guys."

Both of them said 'Night' back, before they turned towards each other. Veemon giggled softly, just staring at the blush that came back to Kyuumon's face. "So, Kyuu, you're... the only one of your kind?" Kyuumon nodded slowly, looking down.

Snickering to himself, Veemon kissed the fox's nose. "Good. Wouldn't want to lose you to another Digimon." That light blush turned a deeper shade of red. One of Veemon's arms wrapped around Kyuumon's waist, before pulling the fox closer, cuddling. "Good night, Kyuu."

"O-Oyasumi nesai, Vee." He said softly, his tail wrapping around one of the dragon's legs. That was the first time anyone had said something like that to him. Maybe this morning did happen, maybe that kiss did change things. It was only a guess for Kyuumon, but it wasn't that farfetched to himself. Leaning up a bit, Kyuumon planted a kiss on Veemon's lips. "Don't leave."

Kyuumon was stirred by a low beeping; the night sky outside told him it was only a few hours since he had gone to sleep. Veemon was still cuddled near him, but that soft noise was enough to get him away from the warm Digimon. Standing up andon the ground, he padded over to the light that was coming out of Davis' Digivice.

Beep. Beep.

It continued, even with the fox just inches away from it. Leaning in closer, his eyes went wide as they watched the static image of his own Kyuubi seal form within the window. "Naruto..." It was a female voice–Sakura's? Putting a paw on one of the buttons, Kyuumon watched as the line shot up from the device, before fading away. "You have been awakened."

Jumping back a few inches, Kyuumon seemed to be totally confused from it. Only two people here knew his true name, and even then, they swore to only call him Kyuumon. "It's time for you to waken him once more."

Settling down the table, the fox couldn't believe what just happened. What did just happen? The light, the symbol, the voice. What was it all? Jumping down, he decided that Veemon would know. Shaking the dragon a bit, he whimpered. "Vee.. Vee. Wake up.. Please."

The blue dragon stirred from his sleep, before looking at the fox who was waking him up. "What is it, Kyuu? Why are you up?"

"That.. device thing. It lit up. And said I need to 'waken him once more'. It showed the symbol on my stomach!" He was very freaked out by it. Most of this was still new to him, even though Veemon had explained a lot of it to him.

Veemon was more confused, than freaked out. "Davish's Digivice lit up with your symbol." He snorted slightly, though it was more out of 'yeah right'. "He's already got a partner. You know it's me." Though something in the back of his head was hoping that Davis was Kyuumon's trainer. That would make them always together.

"B-But it did. It... knew something else about me, so it was for me." Did he let on what the something else was? Nope. Best to keep his secret from the Digimon he did like. Kyuumon really doubted that if Veemon knew that Kyuumon was actually a human, from a different world, he wouldn't stay with him.

Not taking any chances that this was fake, the dragon Digimon jumped up onto Davis' bed, shaking him. "Davish. Wake up. You need to hear this." He muttered, before finally pushing the brunette out of the bed and onto the floor.

With an audible clunk, Davis winced. "Ouch. DAMN IT!" Veemon had to stifle a giggle, because this wasmore important than laughing at his trainer falling out of the bed. "What was that for?"

"You need to know, Kyuu saw a symbol in the Digivice. Davish, you might be his trainer." Kyuumon only nodded,before leaning down to whisper into Davis' ear.

"And it called me Naruto."

That was enough to make Davis' eyes go wide. Somehow it knew Kyuumon's true name, and that wasn't always good. Maybe the two Digimon were telling the truth, and they had something. "You said that I might be his trainer?" He was giving Veemon a skeptical look, just to make him tell the truth. The blue Digimon nodded. "And you said that it showed a symbol to you, Kyuumon?" Davis looked over at the fox, hoping he'd explain a bit more.

"Yeah, it was the symbol on my chest. The Ky–symbol that I've always had, Davis."

Thinking a bit more, Davis still looked at them as though they were lying, but how could they when even Veemon was saying something happened. "I think we need to find out about this." He picked up his Digivice before looking at it. It looked like it wasn't even on, like he had set it before he himself went to bed. "There was a symbol, I don't see one."

Jumping up onto the table, Kyuumon looked at the Digivice, before looking up at Davis. "But it was there." He put his paw on the screen, without really thinking. The light from before came back as the symbol from his stomach glowed. Having only one thought at the time, the fox pulled back, recoiling from the light as if it was an omen. Once again, the symbol came back with the static. "Wh-what's that?!"

Being just as confused as Kyuumon was, the trainer couldn't really answer that question. "I-I don't know." But it seemed the Digivice did, as it showed off a new egg. One that had three tails as well as the symbol from Kyuumon's stomach on it. "It... seems as though you... You have a Digiegg, Kyuumon. And... a... trainer?"

After all of the confusion finally left, Veemon had tackled the fox, grinning down at him. "Guess you truly have to stay with us, Kyuu. Isn't that GREAT!" Nodding to him, Kyuumon grinned back up at the dragon Digimon. "So, Davish, should we tell the oth–" As he looked back, Davis had crashed on their bed, clutching the Digivice tightly. Seemed they had gotten him up for only a little while. "Eh.. We'll find out in the morning." Veemon jumped up onto the top bunk, motioning for Kyuumon to come up with him. Again, they needed some sleep before they went out to fight the Digimon Emperor.

"So, Kyuu." Veemon started as he looked at the fox next to him. "Seems we'll be spending a lot more time together, no?" Kyuumon nodded slowly, though he cuddled into Veemon's neck. He really didn't care right now. Tired and warm, Kyuumon was totally comfortable with the blue Digimon next to him. "Maybe sometime we can have some alone time." Kissing the fox's head, the dragon sighed softly, wrapping his arms around him. The feeling was mutual, as Kyuumon sighed back, nuzzling deeper into the blue and white neck.

They almost didn't even notice the alarm that went off, save for the jostling below them, and next to them. Immediately they broke apart, still faking sleep. Last thing they needed was Davis to see what was going on. Or at least take it the wrong way because it could have been taken that way with the nuzzling and cuddling they did before they passed back out before. To himself, Kyuumon was content now. He had a reason to be here, he knew it. As he also knew that he had someone who was his trainer. More and more, over the past three days, he had begun to understand the Digimon, as well as their bond with each other and their trainers.

Right now, his bond with Veemon was growing as they waited for their trainer to leave. As the door slammed shut, and five minutes had passed, both Digimon had gotten up from the bed, Veemon still giggling slightly. "So, Kyuu... What do you want to do?" Still an innocent question though it held less than innocent undertones. "Want to stay here or go into the Digital World."

Kyuumon already had an answer even before Veemon asked the question. "Hello I asked yo–" Being cut off by a kiss, Veemon stayed silent, eyes slowly closing just as the fox's did. Tilting his own muzzle, Kyuumon pressed his lips tighter against the dragon's, a tongue snaking out to rub against them. Something within the atmosphere pushed them closer, as the fox started to realize he could use his own paws to wrap around Veemon, just like Veemon's could wrap around him.

The blue Digimon's lips immediately parted for the tongue that wanted entrance, sucking it in to lick back with his own. To both Digimon, this seemed to be a dream come true, something they both wanted had come to them without really meaning to. Paws began to rub down a blue back, taking in the moment as it was happening, giving them something to do before something irrational happened.

Veemon's hands ruffled through fur with a novice's touch. This was truly the first time anything like this had occurred to him, save for those lonely dreams he had before. However, it seemed his partner in crime knew what he was doing, as those paws settled by the other's blue tail. Stroking its base, Kyuumon pulled back to lick his own lips. "Do you think we're... going too fast?" He questioned, still blushing.

"I... I wouldn't know. It's never really happened before." Now even Veemon was blushing, even though he wasn't really trying to do so. Feeling so inexperienced, made the dragon wonder why even Kyuumon would stay with him. He was fumbling as those hands just stayed on the fox's shoulders. What else could he do, other than stare into those cerulean eyes that kept him entranced. Looking away quickly, Veemon found himself not even able to try and think of what was going on. "Maybe... we are." He quietly muttered.

Even though the utterance was to himself, Kyuumon took it as the truth. "We should get to know each other first." But, Veemon was a bit ahead of himself to really care. Pushing Kyuumon down onto the bed, he built up courage to kiss him once more, finding that something began to stir for both of them. With sheaths seemingly alive with each second of the kiss, the dragon had to break it again, before smiling down.

Without an answer to justify what he had done, Veemon found himself kissing down the furry chest before him. Sometime between finding Kyuumon's neck, and his lower stomach, the fox had started to murr contently, giving an alright sign, even though he really didn't mean for it to happen. All he truly wanted right there, however, was the blue Digimon already kissing his chest. "V-Vee." Veemon, though, couldn't really respond, as he was finding himself near the source of the new smell in the room.

This smell wasn't entirely new to the dragon Digimon, but it was gladly taken in, before he began to lick at Kyuumon's sheath. Every now and then the tongue slipped in, tickling against the constantly growing erection. Nearing a point of no return, Kyuumon started to move Veemon around, so that he could enjoy this as well. This was, in fact, ingrained into Naruto's nature to do this and that carried over to his Digimon mentality. His own tongue twirled in rhythm with Veemon's, letting it slip totally into the sheath. To him, this was as new as it was to the other Digimon.

Yes, he had sex before, but never with a Digimon, or even as a Digimon. Somewhere in this all, he had realized that he was moaning, not only that, but there was a cock in his mouth. From what had just happened, he made sure his mind didn't trail off into thought, whatever thought he could produce that is. Bucking his hips slightly into Veemon's mouth, Kyuumon let his own lust for the Digimon before him take over. His head began to bob up and down, with tongue licking around the shaft hungrily awaiting the seed that would come. With his furry paws, he began to rub Veemon's balls, letting his experience show off, even as he deep throated the cock, swallowing around it.

The dragon Digimon couldn't help but moan himself, finding glory within Kyuumon's mouth. Without hesitation, as well as finding that just keeping his mouth still was not as good as moving, he began to catch up with the fox's bobbing. Though, as he tried to deep throat the cock before him, he began to gag. This was new to him, very new, so following totally Kyuumon's actions to the tee wasn't really going to help. Building up the moans around the cock, he found out that those small vibrations had been reciprocated by the fox, as his own body shuddered.

All of the feelings were so strange. But not the strange that meant he wanted it to end. On the contrary–For him, this was too good to just end it now, especially since he had initiated it. With his own tongue working in overdrive, his head seemed to be on autopilot, taking in the tastes and smells he got as he got closer and closer to the base of Kyuumon's cock. The pre he tasted was very different than his own, but that didn't make him want it ended either. Veemon enjoyed the new taste, and only waited for the even newer taste of the cum.

Wave after wave of pleasure seemed to hit the dragon as he felt those swallows quite well, especially after the licks to his balls that the fox could muster together. Though, as they continued, he began to feel a familiar sense of sparks shoot down his spine, as well as the heat pooling in his groin. Kyuumon seemed to sense that, as his paws moved from massaging those balls before him, to drift towards Veemon's tail.

Though being inexperienced in the way of sex, Veemon found himself arching his tail out of instinct, revealing a pink tail hole. One of the digits from the fox's paw began to trace around it as the other paw went to stroking the baby blue tail. To Veemon, the fox was a god right now. He knew all the spots to hit instinctively; that pooling of warmth continued to come, only now at a more rapid pace as that finger drew closer to the heat inside of him.

Pressing softly against it, Kyuumon wanted to let Veemon feel the pleasure of something filling his tail hole, as well as the warmth that could be there. Yet, even as he pressed, he felt the resistance against him. It would burn if he just pushed a digit in there without something to lube it up. Pulling it back, and pushing it right by his bobbing mouth, he pulled off only for a few moments, just long enough to lube up his own finger. After he had done that, his mouth had gone back to bobbing, though sucking more heavily this time. In the back of his head, Kyuumon knew that Veemon was close, so close that he would be able to set him off with just a little more.

The fox's finger closed in on its target once more, circling around the pucker before finally pushing in, against the resistance. Veemon visibly winced at the feeling. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. His lips pulled off a bit, as he bent his head to look at Kyuumon with a look of questioning. But the look he got back, made him forget those questions, and resume his bobbing. His tongue rubbed at the tip of the fox's cock, making him shudder in delight and buck more into the dragon's mouth.

Just as his finger pressed all the way into Veemon's tail hole, Kyuumon wiggled it around, searching for a spot, while his lips pressed hard down onto the cock before him, licking at Veemon's tip just as the dragon was doing to himself. It wasn't really long before the fox found himself taking in practically all of Veemon's cock before he himself pulled back. Kyuumon knew he found it, as his finger continued to rub against the dragon's prostate, until he found himself totally bucking into the dragon's mouth as dragon cum shot into his own. Veemon's tail hole clamped down around the fox's finger, as he bucked slightly into his mouth, taking the cock that was starting to pulsate in his own maw. The sparks of pleasure that seemed to break out all around his vision was just enough to keep him sucking the cock before him.

And soon enough, he was rewarded with fox seed that began to shoot into his mouth. Taking in the taste quickly, he had to start swallowing down at a fast pace, as to not lose the cum that was still shooting into his mouth, but for Veemon, that really wasn't that hard to do–many times he had down it to himself, well not the fingering in his tail hole, but the pawing off into his mouth so he could swallow his own cum.

As both Digimon began to spiral downward from their orgasms, both seemed content with their bellies filled with cum at this point. Though, Kyuumon hadn't taken his lips off the lightly spasming dragon cock, as he sucked it dry. He really couldn't get enough of the taste that assaulted his lips; the one that stuck to his tongue. Veemon, however, did pull off so he could breath normally, or at least pant. Each suck make him whimper moan, each movement made him groan. Right now, all he could think of doing was sleeping.

But even before that, he started to feel that he had to piss. It was always like that, however, he had solved that problem when he pawed himself off in the bathroom before. He used to drink it himself–something that he kept very hidden. Trying to move his body away from Kyuumon's, he desperately needed to go to the bathroom and take a leak, but Kyuumon was too busy sucking, and running his tongue up and down the shaft in his mouth.

Not even realizing it, he had to just let go, his hips obeying their call as they thrusted once into the fox's mouth. Without a second thought, Kyuumon began to drink down the liquid that entered his mouth, closing his eyes as he sighed. Though, after a few moments, he realized that this wasn't cum again, this was piss, going in his mouth, from the dragon he just sucked off. Even if he wanted off, Veemon's legs had wrapped around his neck, keeping the fox there until he finished.

Knowing that if didn't drink it all up, they would have a major mess in the bed that Davis usually slept in, Kyuumon continued to swallow it down. It did have an acrid taste, but the more he drank the more he began to like it. Soon enough, he was gingerly sucking on the cock as it continued to piss down his throat and into his mouth. Something about it seemed to arouse him; it didn't help that by this time his mind had left him totally for a trip to the Bahamas. As the stream started to die down, Veemon's legs began to become less tense and let go of the fox's head. The cock in Kyuumon's mouth was still as hard as ever, as Veemon looked to the side blushing.

The dragon didn't mean to take a piss in the fox's mouth, it just happened, and yet, as those lips left his cock, to be licked by their owner's tongue, he realized that Kyuumon wasn't freaked out, but entranced by the cock that was in his mouth. He could only blink a few times, as he tried to put his mind around the situation. Veemon's blush, which was there through the act, but in fact deepened through it. "S-Sorry." He muttered.

Kyuumon chuckled, before blushing himself, nuzzling the cock before him–the smell still making him happy. "Don't... worry about that." He really couldn't hide that he liked it. Well both of their cocks couldn't really hide that fact. "I... I loved it." That was the first truth that they said, but they both understood that they did in fact love the act, even as dirty as it was. Crossing both of their minds was an even dirtier act, even though they wouldn't let each other know at the fact.

The fox wasn't really done himself, since he did feel the same act of releasing himself inside of Veemon. Since the Digimon did it to himself, he thought he'd return the favor himself. Pushing his cock into the dragon's mouth, he began to release himself, finding some pleasure in the act. The only reason he had even tried to do this was because Veemon had done it to himself, but then again, Veemon was willingly sucking down the piss that entered his mouth. The acrid liquid seemed to be heavenly even to the dragon that was drinking it down. As the yellow liquid was entering Veemon's mouth, he seemed to suckle it gently, finding it's taste to be quite sweet and lovely to him; a taste that he wouldn't quite get enough of, even as the stream died down.

Something inside of Kyuumon, deep down in Naruto's mind, loved this fact. He didn't really understand it himself, but it was something that he didn't want to give up anytime soon. Though, both of them tired after their little excursion, decided that they would sleep after it all. It was something they knew would help them, since they had tired each other out.

Veemon had pulled his cock out of Kyuumon's mouth as the fox did the same for the dragon. Both moved to cuddle each other, deciding that since Davis wasn't here, he wouldn't catch them kissing and cuddling into sleep. Kyuumon thought of it as a perfect time to show his love for Veemon as it exploded. In his mind, he couldn't understand it, but since the first time he saw the Digimon digivolve, it was beautiful. Maybe if he saw the Digimon more and more, he would grow to want him even more. Sasuke was the last thing even on his mind, as Kyuumon closed his eyes, sinking into sleep very quickly.

The dragon Digimon was close behind, readily falling asleep happily. Today, well the morning was perfect for them. And right now, it was going to be a perfect for a while, only for the reason that he was next to a Digimon that he loved and that he would defend till the end of time. Would he stand if Kyuumon was taken away? He would, and he would find out who would have the audacity to even commit that act against him. Sometimes it required a man's touch for things, and this was one of those times.

As sleep began to take over both Digimon, they realized that today things just changed. They couldn't go back, or even pretend it didn't happen. Today changed them from friends, to lovers.


	2. Rebirth

A/N: Still don't own Digimon or Naruto, but own this story

A/N: Still don't own Digimon or Naruto, but own this story. The next piece in this story, actually contains plot. Anyways, this chapter contains lewd acts between two male furries (anal sex), and if that isn't to your fancy, then why'd you click this story :P.

--  
Both Digimon felt extremely awkward at first, staying not totally together, but not totally apart–it did help that they were with Davis for most of the time to try and kill the weird feelings both of them were having. But even as weird as it did feel, it really didn't help Davis try to understand the third egg that was in his Digivice, the egg that wouldn't come out no matter what he tried. Apparently it just wasn't in the cards for Kyuumon to even digivolve with it.

At least that was what Davis thought. Veemon had other ideas since he could see how much that made Kyuumon sad–to see the dragon digivolve into two forms and himself into none. Yet, the fox had proved his worth to the Digidestined cause, helping them with Dark Spires and Dark Rings–finding to his delight that he wasn't as affected as the other Digimon were when they were active.

But as the days went by, thoughts were lost to Kyuumon. Less and less Izzy and Davis met up to discuss how they would bring him back to Konoha, and even less did the topic even cross his mind. Somewhere deep down, he truly felt like he lost his humanity. Lost any sanity that he would have had even before this place, but it felt good. Each day brought a new vision to his eyes; rivers, deserts, mountains, even the sea. Never before had he truly felt so alive.

That feeling, however, was never meant to last–nor was the awkwardness both had between them. During one of their excursions into the Digital World without Davis, Veemon and Kyuumon found themselves within a mountain region, both totally walking off the beaten path

Rarely had they even stayed close to the TV so that they could warp out of the Digital World if something were to happen. Kyuumon was still so amazed by the lush atmosphere all about him, now able to walk on his hind legs to see better. "Hey Vee, was it always like this? With the Digimon Emperor? Those spires and stuff?"

Veemon shook his head. "No, there was a time of peace, but it rarely stays in this place." Slightly to himself, the dragon sighed. That was a bit of a sore subject, only because he didn't like the fighting with the Emperor. Sometimes it was a losing battle. A very horrible losing battle. Though, showing that to the fox wouldn't be smart. Somehow, Veemon knew that he'd make them both think of something other than what was going on. "C'mon, let's go to that ridge and look out." That was a perfect distraction.

Following closely behind Veemon, Kyuumon gasped loudly as he stood on all fours to keep him from falling off the cliff. For miles and miles, he could see the Digital World. The forests, the rivers, and even the lakes. A lost memory came back to Kyuumon as he stared out. The sunset, in all its glory–a perfect painting upon the perfect canvas–was just like this: a marvel to behold. "Vee..." Without even noticing it, the fox snuggled into the dragon; having an arm wrapped around him did help.

The first of the two to even realize what was happening was the dragon–and his response was quite audible as he stumbled on the ground with a jump backwards. His momentum, however, was just enough to find himself falling down the side of the mountain with no way to help him. When he had jumped back, Veemon dropped the Digivice behind, almost sealing his own fate as the moments passed.

"VEE!" Kyuumon was in shock, and horrified at what was happening. His paw was there only moments late, not able to stop his friend from falling down. Those cerulean eyes began to water as he looked over the edge, expecting to see a dragon splat on the ground from his friend falling.

Though, what the fox truly saw was Veemon on his side, barely breathing from the long drop he had suffered. But, it was much better than ultimately losing the dragon–just now he had a bit more of a chance to save him. As his tears began to drip down, Kyuumon's eyes wouldn't leave Veemon, even though he knew that the more time he just sat here, the chances of that blue Digimon surviving continued to drop.

With nothing else to do, the crimson Digimon retreated back to find the Digivice that Veemon had dropped. Glaring down at it, eyes filled with utter hatred, Kyuumon pushed it away with one of his paws. "Stupid THING! How are you suppose to HELP in times like THESE!?" His tears couldn't stop flowing down his cheeks, the sadness that overflowed really couldn't be described in his agony. Maybe if he ran fast towards where they came from he could find someone, anyone to help them.

The Digivice that was pushed away didn't stay dormant for long–a bright light shot from it towards the sky. Barely turning around in time to see what was happening, Kyuumon caught glimpse of the digi egg that had his seal on it. Sniffling a few more times, the fox stood on all fours, just staring it down, before he finally found the voice he wanted.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

Something unlike anything else rushed through his body. A faint glow of yellow light shined around him, before he found himself totally eclipsed by it. From its hovering point over the Digivice, the digi egg rushed over towards its owner's body, colliding with it forcefully.

"Kyuumon digivolve into Kitsumon!"

Words that he hadn't really understood just came out naturally as the light started to fade away. Finding himself higher above the ground than before, Kitsumon blinked a few times, before looking at his arms, and at his paws–for once, he was totally standing upright without worrying about falling down. Each arm had a guard wrapped around, black in color, offsetting the crimson fur beneath it. One more symbol seemed to have etched itself into Kitsumon's shoulder, two canes interconnected in the middle, something he recognized.

But even as he began to marvel the larger form he now had, Kitsumon realized why he wanted–no, needed this form. Veemon was in trouble, and needed help. Attempting something knew, Kitsumon stared back at his three tails. Maybe if he got down next to the dragon, he could carry him with his own tails. "Don't worry Vee, I'm coming." He whispered again to the winds as he jumped towards the ledge, before staring down where the blue Digimon lay. Thinking back to when Veemon had trained him, Kitsumon lunged into the air, before spinning around quickly.

"Triple Strike!" As he began to fall, his three tails spun around his body quickly, digging into the rock side, giving him a way down without ultimately hurting himself in the process of saving the other Digimon. Before long, the rocks gave way to the ledge that Veemon laid upon–a small one indeed. Ultimately trying to unfurl from his ball form, Kitsumon grabbed a hold of the blue Digimon, keeping him close–however, he sort of lacked a plan to get himself off of this with the both of them together.

The crumbling ledge wasn't helping the larger fox either; the attack to get him down there had torn apart most of the surrounding support, giving way for the ledge to collapse. "I'm... sorry Vee." Kitsumon muttered, keeping Veemon close–to whom he now towered over a bit in the new form–fearing that he wouldn't be able to even get them out of this predicament.

Kitsumon's eyes were clenched tightly, not wanting to see the last moments he knew were coming–but in the long run they only made him not realize someone was there next to them. "Veemon!?" The bleeding voice said from above them. Quickly staring up above them, the fox noticed a green Digimon leaning over the cliff. The Digimon, however, did not know of Kitsumon, or totally what was happening–clenching a barely conscious and clearly ready to die Digimon wasn't exactly the greatest welcome. "LET HIM GO! POISON IVY!"

Vines whipped down at him, snapping against his back. Hissing out in pain, Kitsumon blinked a few times. "STOP! I'm not an enemy! Just..." He turned around, showing off his form to the new Digimon, before holding up the injured Veemon. "Just take him, alright?" Another set of vines shot down once more, but wrapped around the dragon Digimon, yanking him up. "Get him back to Davis!"

Feeling all the energy leave him after his friend was taken, Kitsumon collapsed back on the ledge, de-digivolving immediately. The Digi Egg that had digivolved him had gone back into Davis' Digivice–the last thing he even registered before his world turned black. This was how it was all going to end? Him unconscious, falling down? With the added tension of Kyuumon falling back onto the ledge, the rocks began to lose their grip–crumbling totally beneath him.

"Poison Ivy..." A last set of vines surrounded the small fox before he fell totally to his death, being pulled back up by the plant Digimon that was patrolling the area.

Jolting up immediately, Kyuumon looked around. Where was he? Was that just a dream? Did Veemon die? But the first thing that was answered was that it wasn't a dream. His body was completely drained as it fell back against the bed under him. Bed? Staring around, he tried to figure out where he was, but could only make out a few blobs. Though, there were words that bled through to him.

"Thanks Matt. I don't really know what else to say."

"Don't worry Davis. Palmon and Gabumon were just doing their duty."

"But we should make sure that Veemon is totally safe. That fall was nasty he took."

"He'll be fine. Joe is taking care of him as we speak, but who's this?

"Oh, the fox Digimon? That's Kyuumon."

"Palmon said he was different when she saw him, that he was larger."

"He digivolved?"

"I guess he could do that."

With that, the three voices faded to black as did his vision. They were talking about him and Veemon–and with what they said, he was being taken care of. That lightened the feeling of guilt on him. And he digivolved? Yeah, he did. Kitsumon. Kyuumon knew he'd have to ask them about why he summoned the egg himself–not Davis doing it.

But for now, sleep. It was more entrancing than the sunset, or even the Digital World. For right now, he'd retire, and get better. Veemon was alright. He could rest happily.

Davis sighed to himself as he stared at the fox Digimon asleep on his bed. "But I don't understand, Izzy. He's got a Digi Egg, and he digivolved."

Sighing to himself, Izzy shrugged. "Maybe it was the fact that he willed for it to happen. Sometimes that's all it takes for one to digivolve themselves."

"Guys. I think first an explanation of this all would be the best." Matt had crossed his arms. Being pulled away from a band rehearsal was alright for getting Veemon to safety, but when there was an added variable–a Digimon that he never even heard of–he wanted answers.

Izzy laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Kyuumon is... well a special Digimon, Matt. Davis found him a few weeks ago in the Digital World–and the strange part was that he had nine tails. He was Kyuubimon."

Matt blinked, but Davis just nodded. "Alright. And you personally know of these two types of Digimon?" Izzy nodded once. "Okay. Well still, you should have warned all of us about this. Palmon yanked him up only because he was about to fall, and Gabumon smelt something strange about him. Last thing we need is a plant by the Digimon Emperor–and a Digimon like him could be the perfect bait for us."

The brunette sighed to himself. "Matt. We can't just leave him in the Digital World, though. And apparently he was suppose to meet me of all people, seeing as his Digi Egg is in my Digivice." Logic that, to him, was perfect in each word.

"I never said anything about that. I'm just giving a word of caution. Keep a good watch on him, since he might just do something like that again. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that pushed Veemon off the–"

"Enough!" Izzy exclaimed, tired of this already. "Davis will keep good watch on both of them, after Joe is finished with Veemon. And I'll send an e-mail to the rest of the digidestined about him. Alright?" Though first, Izzy knew that he was going to talk to Kyuumon about that seal a bit more, and about the Ultimate Form he had. This new form also intrigued him. The fox boy was extremely unique–being a human and yet a Digimon with digivolutions. Something about this all would make him wonder what else Kyuumon and even Naruto could do.

Matt just huffed, looking away from both of them. "Don't come to me when the Digimon Emperor has your Digimon because of a stupid mistake." With that, he took off, going back to his band rehearsal.

Davis, on the other hand, just looked at Izzy. "At least they weren't killed." He said softly, smiling happily. That was the truth. And like all the other digidestined, Davis didn't know what he would do if Veemon had died. The thought truly made him shiver on the inside. A thought he never wanted to become a reality. "Call me when I can take Veemon back to my house." Izzy just nodded, looking back at his computer. The brunette finally took his leave out the door–his happiness slowly slipping away for a sadness that would take over. Until Veemon was back on his bed, snoring, Davis would be sad. He never did like seeing his partner hurt.

Giving a glance back at the sleeping fox, Izzy sighed. "You better wake up soon, Naruto. I need to talk to you." But he knew that the Digimon couldn't hear him. He was too out of it to even know where he was.

With a crashing halt, the blackness ceased to exist around his senses. The pain radiating from his back woke him up with a startle as he hissed out in pain again. Opening up his cerulean eyes, the fox Digimon stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't Davis' apartment, he could at least conclude that. "So, you're finally awake, Naruto?" That voice, he knew it to be Izzy's, only because Izzy was the second most person he knew here.

Grumbling slightly, Kyuumon rolled onto his belly, looking over at the man. "Wha?" Regaining his senses even more, he forced himself to his feet. "Where's VEE!?"

"Don't worry. He's back with Davis. Joe fixed him up, just like he did with you and your back." Izzy smiled, pushing himself away from the computer to show the image he had procured from his investigations. "The Kyuubi. A Nine-Tailed Demon of legend."

The fixing up comment through Kyuumon for a loop, until he heard those final words, freezing up. "K-K-Kyuubi..." Staring down at the pillow before him, the fox didn't really want to look at Izzy.

"You're not totally human are you? It's the only reason why you'd say you're the Kyuubi." He was still motioning towards the picture of the fox demon he had found through troublesome research. "And not only that, it seems that you truly are unique in being a Digimon. You must already have some sort of Digimon blood in your body to even be able to digivolve."

Continuous hard work had paid off for the computer genius as he finally figured out why the seal on the fox's stomach was strange. "For now, I'll keep it between us, that you are part demon, Naruto. But... I don't think we can allow you to digivolve into your Ultimate Form, since that is the form of the Kyuubi."

Kyuumon just continued to nod, before looking at Izzy with a sad face. "A-Arigato." With a great sigh, the fox laid down on the bed defeated, before he began to explain exactly what he was, and what he did, as well as the strange resemblance he had when he was Kitsumon.

"It seems that the Digi Egg that you have must be something from your world, since it does contain your symbol." Izzy stated, "So maybe that was the reason why you could digivolve with it and not need a trainer there to do that. Though..."

Izzy leaned closer to blink at the fox. "...you and Veemon seem awfully close since you got here about a month ago. What exactly were you doing on the cliff yesterday?"

Kyuumon wouldn't look at him as he answered. "Just training. I want to learn how I can help you all with the Digimon Emperor." Would he stated exactly why they were so close? Nope. "And Veemon is always with me, wouldn't you expect a close bond between friends?"

The man chuckled a bit, going back to typing on his computer. "Alright." He did have some suspicions, especially since they had been found together in the digital world. "Does he know you're not a real Digimon."

"No..." It was more whispered, but to the fox, it seemed echoed. "I don't want to tell him."

Izzy could understand that. "Well, I can tell you I don't know when we'll be able to get you back home, so until then you don't have to." Kyuumon nodded slowly before standing up once more. "You want to go see him?" Nodding again, the fox smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll get Davis here to pick you up."

Somehow, Kyuumon had fallen back asleep while waiting for his trainer to pick him up. But when he was lightly placed upon Davis' bed, he did wake up, opening his eyes to see a slightly smiling dragon Digimon right in his face. "Hey Kyuu." He was still a bit bandaged up, but the blue Digimon knew that by tomorrow night all would be alright. "Glad to see you're awake."

"I could say the same about you, Vee. And I'm glad that you aren't hurt badly." Nuzzling slightly, without even thought, Kyuumon sighed audibly.

"So, Kyuumon. You digivolved to save Vee yesterday?" Davis' voice broke the duo's little reunion. "Seems you've got some guts." Ruffling the fox's head, the brunette let out a small chuckle. "Keep that up, and we'll have the Digimon Emperor begging for mercy in no time."

Kyuumon only nodded to that–in all actuality, he didn't care about fighting, or anything of that nature. For now, it was to protect Veemon, since he felt it was his duty now to do so. Leaning in close to the blue Digimon, the fox whispered, "I'll never let that happen again as long as I'm with you." Veemon had to hide the blush that crossed his cheeks, but Davis was already to out of it to really care. It was late, and if he had counted right, tomorrow was Saturday. Sleeping late would be perfect for him.

Davis crawled atop to his bed, kicking off his shoes unceremoniously. Within moments, he was loudly snoring–finally giving the two Digimon time alone. Veemon took advantage of that fact as he pressed his lips against Kyuumon's, keeping them for a few moments. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there, Kyuu." The fox nodded, nuzzling into the dragon's neck. Words didn't come to him easily in these kind if situations, but he understood that sometimes words weren't needed.

Though he did pull back to stare at Veemon. "I wish that you could have seen my new form," words so softly spoken, he felt them come out as a gentle whisper, "Because I've seen your forms. The blue Digimon just chuckled softly.

"I'll get to see it sometime, Kyuu. But for right now, let's just enjoy this time together." Wrapping an arm around Kyuumon, Veemon kissed the fox passionately, letting the sensation rush over him with a ferocity he couldn't imagine. It seemed the more time they spent together, the many hours and moments that flashed by were the only times he felt whole; the only moments he truly felt like the Digimon he was suppose to be.

Closing his eyes quickly, the fox wouldn't let the kiss break–even though both understood that they wouldn't be just dropping this anytime soon. Somehow in the time that they started kissing, the room started to heat up immensely. Finally having to break the kiss to mutter something, Kyuumon stared at the dragon relaying a message both understood. "I want you." He whispered softly, keeping them from disturbing the man above them dreaming peacefully.

Veemon let a blush take over his cheeks before nodding slowly. "I want you too." Jumping off the bed, Kyuumon went over to the Digivice that Davis had left on the table.

"Digi Armor Energize." Watching closely, the dragon Digimon saw the fox transform into an even more beautiful creature; the crimson fur shifted slightly. "Kyuumon digivolve into Kitsumon." Finally becoming one with the yellow light, Kitsumon recovered his balance with his hind legs holding him up proudly. The blue seal upon his stomach shifted into a green semblance of it's former glory–showing off the lightly tinted chest and arms, both covered with a light set of armor. Even his ears had changed slightly, turning completely black.

"Kyuu..." Nothing else really could escape his lips. The snoring above him didn't hide the slight snicker Kitsumon gave to Veemon.

"It's Kitsumon now, Vee." Letting one of his paws slip over to rub the dragon's cheek, Kitsumon leaned down to kiss the now smaller Digimon–at least in comparison to him. "I'm guessing you really like it; I'm glad."

Veemon only nodded, melting into the kiss, and the sight of the larger Digimon. "You look so beautiful." The paw upon his cheek only made him wish for Kitsumon even more. "I can understand why you want me." With reddened cheeks, Veemon looked away from the large fox, "But... do you really want to do that?"

Kitsumon gave another kiss to the dragon, pulling his chin to face him. "Yes I do. And I want to see you in your Flamedramon form. It looks just as beautiful as you do right now." Chuckling softly once more, as he saw the blush come back even more on the blue Digimon's face, the fox held out the Digivice towards Veemon. "Digi Armor Energize."

Quickly finding himself surrounded by the Digi Egg of Courage, Veemon slowly transformed into Flamedramon–with each part of the flame armor surrounding his body. "I...Kyuu..." Flamedramon wouldn't look at the fox, too embarrassed to even do much more.

"Don't worry, Vee." Pushing the larger dragon down, Kitsumon went to work detaching the armor pieces that obstructed his view of the nice body he wanted so dearly. When he had first come to this world, he wouldn't have believed that he would have fallen for the Digimon who ultimately got him into a nice place–the one who stuck next to him through thick and thin. Finally able to get through the chest plate and armlets, Kitsumon was astounded by the beauty before him–Flamedramon only responding in a slight groan at the air rushing to all parts of his body, including his groin. Finding himself constricted by his own armor, the fox made quick work of shedding it, before letting his paws trace along the dragon's chest.

Flamedramon couldn't really help himself, the feelings were too great to even pass up the moans that escaped from his own muzzle. His own hands made their way towards the fur covered chest that hovered over him, almost entranced by the soft feeling flowing through all of his fingers. Since that innocent flick Kyuumon had given him, the dragon couldn't help but think of this moment–though a bit different than he had expected–it was all nice for him. Slowly, Kitsumon started to lick at Flamedramon's neck, before nipping it slightly.

Both Digimon felt their sheaths swell at the feelings flowing over them. Tonight, whether they woke Davis or not, they were going to become closer than ever before. And the last thing on their mind was even being found out. Biting his lip, Flamedramon tried to keep himself from moaning too loudly though, it was just something that became instinct over the months he had found pleasure in pawing himself off. This was no different either, the feelings however were very much enhanced by the smells that crossed his nose.

The musk between them permeated the air around them, slipping them into a trance–Kitsumon already within it as he kissed down the chest underneath him, with his paws roaming along Flamedramon's sides just finding them as a beauty still to be hold. Breaking away from the slight moaning, the dragon pulled Kitsumon up to kiss him–and stop the assault to his body. Although it was heavenly, it was becoming a lot more than just that. To him, it was overcoming everything, and sent his senses into overdrive.

Kitsumon, though, wouldn't have any of that. When his lips quickly broke away from the gentle kiss, his paw went over towards his own lips letting them become wet as he licked them. Licking his lips once more, the fox brought his paw back down towards Flamedramon's legs, giving the still growing cock a good squeeze and stoke, before it moved underneath the dragon's tail. With eyes going wide, Flamedramon squirmed slightly under the wet feeling returning there.

"Shh." Kitsumon hushed the dragon, before circling his finger around the hole, pushing in slightly, more and more until it finally entered into Flamedramon's tail hole. Gasping out at the sudden intrusion, the blue Digimon couldn't hold back anymore. His squirming continued, getting more fierce just as his moans came back. With his hands, Flamedramon began to clench the fur between his fingers, letting that be the hold upon his reality for the time being.

Moving his finger around, the fox tried to loosen up the dragon below him, adding another finger in after a while to scissor back and forth. Finally wincing at the pain that began to accumulate within his lower regions, Flamedramon was about ready to push Kitsumon off of him and say no. But looking up into those cerulean orbs, he could only feel comfort and safety–he truly understood that the fox knew what he was doing, and he was going to make him less uncomfortable about the situation.

After a few more moments, Kitsumon found himself with a third finger with the confines of the dragon's tight passage. Slowly but surely, he knew that soon his lover would be ready for the act–one that would most likely change both of their lives. Getting accustomed to the feeling within his bowels, Flamedramon began to moan contently, finding the fact that the feeling of being filled was trumping over the pain of the intrusive fingers inside of him.

Pulling his fingers totally out, and letting the air hit the puckered tail hole, Kitsumon thought that Flamedramon was almost ready. Licking his paw once more, the fox began to slick up his shaft, letting the pleasure rush over him. Pleasant moans and groans escaped from his muzzle happily, before he stopped stroking his own length. Readjusting himself and the dragon, Kitsumon began the arduous task of pressing his cock into Flamedramon.

Wincing a lot more than before, the dragon pushed his paws against Kitsumon's stomach–claws outstretched. "It hurts." Almost ready to cry, Flamedramon looked up at those eyes, wishing for more comfort than anything else. Nodding to the dragon, Kitsumon stopped for a few minutes, before easing in again.

He continued like this, letting the dragon get more accustomed to the feeling of being full once more–but the pain still was there. Flamedramon was being impaled by his lover's cock and it truly did hurt. Yet, as Kitsumon hilted himself inside of the blue Digimon, he stayed there, kissing the crying Digimon, consoling him. From here on in, he knew that the pain would cease, and once he found that spot, he'd let Flamedramon find out why this was so enjoyable.

After the final few minutes–and several kisses later–Flamedramon sighed. The pain was still there, but it was starting to be numbed by the feeling of the cock inside of him, constantly pulsating with his lover's heartbeat. A low set of moans started to fill the air–mixing in with the intoxicating smell of both of their musks blending together. For them, it was like heaven on earth, a feeling of pure ecstacy.

Kitsumon started to pull out of his lover, who in turn started to whimper at the loss of feeling, before the fox thrusted back into him. Finally, a pleasure through the pain for the dragon–a sensation he wouldn't forgo for anything else, or anyone else for that matter. Pulling back and out and thrusting back in, Kitsumon began to reach a rhythm, a rhythm that he replicated as his paw wrapped around the cock before him. The steady flow of pre that began to accumulate between each digit seemed to make Flamedramon moan even more as the paw went faster and faster.

Sliding his arms around the fox's neck, the dragon continued to moan–even into the kiss that he yanked Kitsumon towards. For now, the only thing in the world that existed was the Digimon taking him–not the snoring above them, or the cool breeze that came through the open window, but the two entwined within each other. Something between them ignited even more, as Kitusmon continued to thrust and stroke, twisting his hips around until he saw the dragon before him arch his back. He had finally found the spot he was looking for, and was glad. Rolling his hips back into that spot, he constantly hit Flamedramon's prostate.

With each strike, Flamedramon moaned outwardly, reeling in the pleasure that ebbed and flowed with each movement between them, his legs automatically wrapping themselves around the fox that was taking him–along with his tail that just seemed to find Kitsumon's tail hole, running around it. Letting it constantly take over his senses, Flamedramon was moving on instinct, pushing his tail into the fox's tail hole finding it being readily accepted. Pushing harder and harder, the dragon wanted to give the pleasure back to the one who was giving him so much to him.

Letting out his own set of groans, Kitsumon thrusted even harder into the tight passage his cock was being enveloped by. It took every thing in his power to not just become a feral animal and take his lover like a beast. But that wasn't his only problem. As the world receded, so did any thought of being soft in his loud moans. And yet, he couldn't really care, as the tight tail hole he was making as his own, was beginning to constrict around his cock–seemed that Flamedramon had realized that it made it even more pleasurable, especially as the cock at thrusted in.

As the tail pushed even deeper into Kitsumon, he couldn't believe how much it felt good. The feeling wasn't like anything else he had have happen to him before, and he wouldn't want the feeling to end anytime soon. Taking a page out of Kitsumon's book, Flamedramon thrusted his tail in and out of the tail hole it occupied–knowing that it would feel just as good as it felt for him.

With no other senses holding him back, the fox started to fiercely thrust into Flamedramon, visibly moving the moaning Digimon back and forth with each hilting movement. Flamedramon really didn't mind it, though, as he started to thrust himself backwards to make each hilt hit deep with in. Feeling the pressure inside of his groin beginning to over power his own senses, the dragon groaned outwardly, until he found himself hilting all the way back, slamming Kitsumon's cock deeply into him, and hitting his own prostate in the process.

A loud moan was the only warning as Flamedramon found himself cumming into Kitsumon's paw, his tail thrusting against the fox's prostate heavily. Finding himself lost in the pleasure totally, Flamedramon continued to roar outwardly–not caring at all.

Kitsumon was closely behind, especially with the imploding hole he continued to thrust into with each moment. Leaning down to lick the dragon's neck, Kitsumon bit down hard as he thrusted again, totally hilting inside of his lover. Stifling the moan that escaped his muzzle with the bite, the fox started to shoot his cum into Flamedramon's tail hole, coating his insides with jet after jet with his own fox cum. Finally, after the month they had known each other, they had finally found the connection they wanted. Flamedramon was Kitsumon's, and Kitsumon was Flamedramon's.

The fox continued to thrust, though they were short ones, into the imploding hole as he continued to cum. Something wouldn't let him stop as he marked his lover. Maybe it was the twitching tail that was in his own tail hole, brushing against his prostate constantly. Or even the cum that continued to shoot against his own stomach fur as his bite got deeper and deeper on Flamedramon's neck–letting the metallic pang of blood cross his lips and tongue. All of it was intoxicating enough for him to finally collapse against the dragon beneath him, cock still faintly spasming between them.

However, he couldn't really care. Licking the wound he had created, Kitsumon pulled his cock slowly out of Flamedramon's tail hole, feeling the tail leave his own as he saw the yellow light encompass both of them. Finding themselves back in their rookie forms, Kyuumon and Veemon cuddled; even in their mess they found comfort and warmth between them.

Little did they know, with the breeze from outside, was also a man standing on the balcony, watching through the blowing curtains. "Heh. Foolish Digimon. Enjoy it while you can." The man muttered, disappearing with the next wind gust.

Within their sleep, both Kyuumon and Veemon shivered slightly. Something within the night had come over them, something that made them feel as though the world was about to end.

Soon after the Digimon fell asleep, Davis had awoken with a start. The cold in the room was getting too unbearable for him–and as so, he closed the window, before looking over sleepily at the two Digimon he was the tamer for. Both looked so peaceful and blissful as they slept, and since it was still dark and the wind was blowing, their little mess wouldn't have been seen by the brunette. "Sleep tight guys. Tomorrow we'll have a long day."

By the time morning came, the duo had a cover over their mess, keeping it hidden from the eyes of their trainer–while also stealing licks back and forth on each other's stomach for the cum that still kept them stuck together somewhat. "C'mon guys. It's time to get up for today." Davis shouted from the bathroom.

"Davish. Can we take a shower?" Veemon questioned lightly. Davis really didn't think too much about it.

"Sure, Vee."

Both the Digimon chuckled lightly, giving each other kisses as they waited for their trainer to leave the bathroom before quickly running in themselves. Today was going to be long–since it was a weekend day, they had all day to go searching for the Dark Spires. And for them, it was going to be more time for them to stay together and work out more little play dates.

With the warm water caressing their skin, Veemon let out a slight murr, almost copying the fox in his little idiosyncrasy. "Last night... It... was perfect Kyuu." He nuzzled his fox lover before raising his own arm to let the water cascade down it, scrubbing nicely. Kyuumon just chuckled, nodding to him, before scrubbing down towards Veemon's groin, giving a devious look to him. "No, Kyuu. We can't do it while Davis is moving around."

"Shh, Vee. He thinks we're just taking a shower, don't worry." The feeling of those paws rubbing around his sheath was too much for the dragon to really deny. He leaned against the shower tiles, biting his lip to keep down the little moans that he wanted to just sing to the world. Letting his paws bring out the luscious pink cock from Veemon's sheath, Kyuumon kneeled down to lick the tip of it, before taking the shaft deep within his warm mouth. He wanted more of the cum he had tasted earlier, and he was bound and determined to have it right now.

Brushing his tongue constantly against the dragon's cock's tip, Kyuumon found that the taste of pre continued to assault his lips, before he began to play with the other Digimon's tail hole–still sticky with cum–smashing it back and forth between his fingers, as well as spreading it upon the blue tail that stuck out–still eliciting the low grunts of approval from Veemon.

It was almost too soon when he felt the euphoria explode all around him, giving him stars in his vision. Kyuumon fought against losing all the cum that shot into his mouth, wanting to suck each and every drop down his throat. The delicious taste that was covering his tongue continued to tingle his senses as he pressed the cum-covered digit against Veemon's tail hole, and let it slip in only to wriggle around.

In essence, both Digimon lost themselves in the downward spiral of Veemon's orgasm–and even after glow as he pissed inside of Kyuumon's mouth once more. Taboo thoughts between them seemed to be shared, always finding each other loving the times they shared together; the fox clearly showed that as he swallowed down the yellow liquid as it came, merely murring at the taste that came across.

It was, in fact, something they couldn't deny between each other as they both collapsed against the tiled floor in the shower with the now cool water splashing down on either one of them. Neither one could get enough of the other and they wanted to keep it that way. Quickly washing each other as to not get caught in the act, both Veemon and Kyuumon slipped out of the shower just as fast as they had gone in it, drying themselves off with a pair of towels.

Both chuckled between each other–the secret would stay with them, and it wouldn't be shown to the world. Both didn't know that their secret would be known. It would impact them both.

Later in the day, Davis had gotten them both to meet up with Cody and his Digimon, Armadillomon, barely able to see the danger that lurked in front of them. "Watch out Cody!" Davis shouted, seeing the large Monodramon charging the digidestined, but his Digimon had already gotten the message, digivolving into Digmon. Slamming the ground with his drills, Digmon had let the Monodramon fall down into the earth, as he sighed.

"Don't worry Davis." Cody replied, just staring at him–though he did notice the newbie that followed after him. "Is that the Kyuumon I was told about?"

Davis only nodded, but let Kyuumon introduce himself. "Hiya! I'm with you guys, don't worry." He chuckled slightly, walking over to him, before staring at Davis. It seemed that the brunette got the idea as he held out the Digivice towards him.

"Digi Armor Energize!" The faint yellow light came back to surround the fox. Quickly, he turned back to Kitsumon, a welcome form for the fox any day. Veemon was the next–changing into Flamedramon himself as he stood next to his fox counterpart.

Blinking a few times, Cody couldn't believe it. Davis had two Digi Eggs out, with two different Digimon. Not only that, but they both looked as strong as ever. "D-Davis, when did you have two Digimon?"

The brunette chuckled a bit. "Well um, it sort of happened a few weeks ago, though its only been a few days since Kyuumon actually digivolved for the first time. I only did that, to really see if he could." Still as truthful as ever. "So, are we going to destroy a few Black Spires today or not?"

"S-Sure." Not able to totally wrap his brain around the fact that Davis could control two Digimon, Cody was ignorant to the looks both Digimon had been giving each other as they started running towards the horizon. Kitsumon and Flamedramon both were in top shape, and ready to fight together–though they really didn't want to disclose the reason why they were.

Peering behind him, the fox realized that Davis and the others were being followed by a couple of Digimon that he knew weren't friends. "Hey, I think we got company." Halting immediately, Kitsumon spun around quickly to face the creatures, Tyrannomons, before holding his fists in a fighting position. Flamedramon quickly followed, almost as ready for this as the fox next to him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Fire Rocket!" Sensing how the rockets were going to go, Kitsumon stayed behind them, getting ready to jump up, and kick down at the two Digimon on their trainer's tail. Cody and Digmon just watched a few moments as they saw both attacks hit dead on, though showing not that much damage.

The fox looked back at Flamedramon, before shouting. "Again." With his own two paws, he began to try something else. If he was able to walk, he could in essence create his Rasengan. Or at least attempt to do so. Holding his right paw out, Kitsumon concentrated on the center, hoping to get something there–and he actually created something, though it wasn't as large as he had hoped for. Behind him, he heard his lover shoot off his rockets, and stood waiting.

As they hit their targets, the fox was right behind, driving his hand with them into the Black Rings that were around the Tyrannomons' necks. Watching them disappear, Kitsumon let out a low sigh, just staring at the two Digimon as they began to run away towards the Forest Region. Sighing to themselves, both Kitsumon and Flamedramon looked at each other before looking at Davis. "Well, we should hurry." The fox mentioned matter-of-factly.

The other nodded, though Davis was a bit astounded at Kitusmon's attack. In fact, it was quite new to him to even see an attack like that. But he just let it slide with him being not totally a Digimon. Rushing together, the group went towards the large black obelisk in the distance–their target for today.

The days continued to rush by, with Kyuumon getting acclimated to the whole situation. And those days turned to weeks, which in turn went to months. Soon enough, it had finally hit winter for the city, a winter that came heavily with snow.

Staring out the balcony window, Kyuumon's eyes went wide. Snow. He hadn't seen it in a long time, and it was very much welcome by the fox. "Vee! Come look! It's snowing!" Rushing over to the sleeping dragon, Kyuumon shook him lightly, waking him up. "Snow!"

Veemon had to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he stared at the lightly spasming fox before him. "Snow? Kyuu, calm down. It's winter. Of course there's snow." Turning over to try and get more sleep, the dragon didn't really want to have a celebration with something that always came around like clockwork.

However, Kyuumon wouldn't really let that happen as he tried yank the Digimon out of their bed. "Vee," he whined, "I wanna go outside and play in the snow." More and more, he started to sound as childish as ever–and of course he really didn't mind. Today it was snowing. Snow, in his mind, hadn't happened in forever, and when he had seen the snow, it was only in the Snow Country. Rarely had it happened in Konoha, or even in the surrounding villages.

So, this was something new to him. "Kyuu." Veemon was getting a bit aggravated by the persisting fox, "It's..." Flipping over to just look at the digital clock Davis had in the bedroom, "Two in the morning. Sleep good. Snow cold. It's warm in here and I don't think that the snow is going to melt over night."

"But I wanna go outside now!"

Sighing to himself, the blue Digimon fought a losing battle with his lover. "Alright alright. If we go out for ten minutes will you let me sleep?" Kyuumon's eyes went wide with excitement, only nodding in response, as well as jumping back and forth. Veemon rolled his eyes, thought it was more out of amusement. He hadn't seen his lover really happy like this–almost as if another part of the fox was shown just because of the snow.

Almost running back and forth in place, Kyuumon bolted back to the balcony door, sliding it open slightly. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Hyper as ever, the fox darted around outside, feeling the snow fall upon his fur.

The slight touch sent shivers down his spine, but he enjoyed it. It was only because snow to him was a lovely sight, and a lovely feeling. Being stuck in a place that only had rain made it nearly impossible to see snow–which was why he hadn't really given up trying to get his lover outside into it.

Following quickly after the fox–more to keep him safe than to see the snow–stepping out into the brisk air. The dragon rubbed his arms slightly, trying to keep the warmth within him, though it wasn't really working that much. Seeing the fox with so much energy almost made him chuckle. Kyuumon was like him whenever he enjoyed something like this–bouncing around and not taking 'no' for an answer. "You happy now?"

Kyuumon was too out of it, keeping pace with catching snowflakes upon his tongue. Whether he wanted to or not, he found himself slipped on a slick patch, and running straight into his love. "Eeep!" Unable to really hide his blush, the fox licked Veemon's cheek, apologizing literally by that. However, that really didn't stop the blue Digimon from shivering as his back laid upon the snowy balcony.

Rolling conveniently off of the dragon, the fox stared up at the grey and dark blue sky. Patches of the stars peeked out, though the lights around them seemed to hide those lovely stares. "Hey Vee, don't you like it? A time like this with just each other?"

Luckily the snores from inside were drowned out by the light breeze that came by. "Yeah. It's somewhat better than just sleeping together." They both laughed at that. Somewhat true but not totally, they understood why this was just as good. A lot of the time they spent together was in the bed they slept in, and often times it was the same old thing.

Tonight, though, they were laying together, feeling the snow drift upon their bodies–staring not only at each other but upwards, feeling something magical in the air about them. Not that they didn't mind it, but it was starting to get a bit chilly outside–a fact that Kyuumon couldn't really hide as he cuddled against his snow-covered dragon to try and get some heat. However, he wouldn't just give this up because of a small cold spurt. Something that only came around once, was something he wanted to keep ingrained in his head.

But the happiness wasn't permanent as Veemon looked up suddenly. There was something amiss around them, and he felt it. Jumping totally to his standing position, he stared out at the town before him. "Kyuu. Get ready." Kyuumon immediately understood as he rolled over onto all fours. "Get Davish's Digivice, we might need it."

The fox went inside to grab it within his teeth, scampering back outside. Prodding the dragon with his tail, he wondered why Veemon wasn't answering, until he looked over where the blue Digimon was looking at. His own eyes went wide in fear–above them stood a lone man, just peering at them with the coldest eyes. "Hope you had a nice time here." Holding a Digivice, the man smirked, pointing it towards them. "Digitize!"

White light surrounded both Digimon as they were swallowed up by the black Digivice, caught off guard by the sudden arrival by the man. However, as the light dissipated, sapphire and onyx eyes stared off towards buildings in front of them. High rises and apartments seemed to cross their vision as the morning light shone brightly above them.

Staring at the figure before him, Veemon took a step back. It wasn't anymore the little fox he had remembered being right there as they disappeared, but a young boy, sporting a crimson jacket and black pants. Clearly frightened by the sudden appearance of him, the dragon Digimon wanted a way to escape, rushing backwards even more, until he tripped over his own two feet.

"What's wrong, Vee?" The blond asked casually, thinking he had just digivolved–it explained the fact that he was looking down at the blue Digimon, as well as standing on his hind legs. Looking behind him, the kid didn't really see anything scary, until Veemon actually found a voice to speak up.

"Wh-who are you!?" He managed, still very scared by the blond. "Wh-where's Kyuu?!" Finally, Veemon gathered up the courage to stand his ground, ready to attack the kid.

Blinking a few times, th e blond didn't understand why Veemon was acting the way he was, "I'm here, Vee. What's wrong?"

Growling slightly, the dragon Digimon shook his head. "You're not him. You're a human, Kyuu is a Digimon!"

"Hu–man?" Thinking his lover was clearly going insane, the blond looked down at his hands, ready to show that they were still paws–discovering in fact that they were anything but. His hands had come back to normal, and checking all around, he found himself back into his human body–which felt extremely weird since being a Digimon for such a long time seemed to make his own movements awkward and not as sharp as they were. "Fuck..."


	3. Reality

A/N: Don't own Naruto or Digimon, and well, I don't own the song at the end of this story

A/N: Don't own Naruto or Digimon, and well, I don't own the song at the end of this story. It's called Somewhere, can't remember who sings it, but they own it. This story contains no sex, just plot.

Ready to slam his head into the human before him, Veemon clenched his fists. "Give me back KYUU!" The blond held his hands in front of himself, trying to dissuade the attack.

"Vee. Vee. Calm down. I'm... right here. This... is the true me. The Naruto Uzumaki me." Looking down, his own fists found themselves closed tightly, not truly wanting to let go–it would only mean the tangible earth around them didn't exist, and as such, this would have just disappeared.

Shaking his head again, the Digimon let tears start to water in his eyes. "No. You can't be him. You just can't! You aren't Kyuu."

Bending down to look at Veemon at eye level, Naruto sighed to himself, bringing the dragon's vision back to him. "Remember after I saved you from the cliff, I told you something. 'I'll never let that happen again as long as I'm with you.'" He smiled, kissing Veemon's cheek, though now it feel a bit weird–him being a human and all.

Those tears still fell from the blue Digimon's onyx eyes, though his vision seemed to soften. He remembered that Kyuumon was the only one who would have known that, but still he had some doubts. "You just.. You were the one that transported me!"

"No.. I'm not, Vee. I'm Kyuumon. I'm Kitsumon. I just... didn't want to tell you what my true form was–though I guess you see it now. I'll show you the seal if you want." Rolling up the crimson shirt, Naruto concentrated on summoning a tail behind him knowing that it would show the seal that stayed with him, no matter what form he took. As the seal began to appear, Veemon just stared; it was exactly like Kyuumon's, and like the Digi Egg.

He still couldn't believe it though. Kyuumon was a Digimon, and this kid–this Naruto was a human. Still, the facts were there, and even so, here was his lover, only different. "Kyuu, why?" His tears still fell, faster now. "Why are you a human?"

"Because, I was always a human, Vee. I wasn't from your world, and apparently I changed back when I came to this world." Though he would have explained more, Naruto was distracted by the blinking Digivice that he still held in his right hand. "Vee... What's going on?"

Both seemed entranced as they watched Naruto's Digi Egg flow up from the Digivice, and sparkle, before shining a yellow light around the device. Slowly, it changed it, letting crimson overtake the original blue–as well as morphing a bit more than it was. The light quickly disappeared, revealing the new Digivice that was in the blond's hand; one that was apparently meant for him in the long run. Naruto understood what that had meant–since they were in a new world, and he was human, with Davis nowhere in sight, Veemon was his partner now.

Again, this was something that only seemed to betray all the laws Veemon had thought existed in both the Digital World and even the Real World, but it was happening. "Kyuu, you're a trainer?"

"Apparently so." Naruto chuckled a bit, wrapping his hands around the blue Digimon tightly. "And I'm guessing I'm yours until we get back." Thinking for a moment, he let a small whisper pass by, "Though we're still lovers right?"

That blush crept back across Veemon's cheeks, before he nodded. "Good. Also, I'm Naruto, but if you want, you can still call me Kyuu. Just we don't need to explain why." Another light chuckle, before Naruto picked up his Digimon to hold him. "And well, I think we need to make you not noticed here–since it does look like a city. Same rules apply that Davis gave us, alright?"

Veemon nodded again, before they both went towards the roof entrance near them. Though there were on a balcony in Davis' and Veemon's world, here they had arrived upon a roof of a building. A building they would get to know a lot better than they would like. "Guess it's off we go, to find out where we are."

Takato walked towards the park–going there everyday after school was a natural habit for him. Not because he wanted to play there, but because he had to meet up with his partner, Guilmon. "Guilmon? Guilmon?"

"Takatomon?" The familiar voice made him smile as he got closer to where his partner called home. After hearing his trainer's call, the dragon Digimon ran out of the cave-like tunnel, tackling Takato happily. "You're back!"

Takato laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Guilmon, I am."

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Kyuu?" A low voice spoke behind both of them, causing the brunette to freeze up.

A light sigh before, "Vee, just calm down. We need to look around alright? Now be quiet, before people think you aren't just a toy."

"Aww." But the voice complied, going silent. Takato quickly pushed Guilmon up before leading him back into the tunnel.

"Wait here, Guilmon, I need to check something out." His trainer spoke cautiously, before slinking out of the tunnel.

Naruto walked up the stretch of steps, sighing to himself as he carried Veemon, letting his Digivice show nonchalantly. Humming a tune from his own world, the blond really wasn't worried about meeting anyone, since he had already figured out that most of the people here were humans. Doubting that there were any Digimon around, he had to make sure that Veemon wouldn't be found out.

Taking in the sight around him, Naruto could only sigh happily. It was like he was back at Konoha, with the light forest patch he walked in, until the paradise was shattered by a voice in front of him. "Hey! Who are you?"

Shocked out of his trance, Naruto winced. "Naruto, but who wants to know?" Veemon had almost given away his little secret by wanting to itch his nose, but remained still.

"Takato." Eyeing the boy up, Takato took in what he needed too, until his eyes set upon the Digivice. It didn't exactly look like his own, but it was close. "What's that?" He pointed to it.

Biting his lip, Naruto spoke up once more, "It's.. a device I got from a friend, why you care?"

"Because, it looks like a Digivice."

With eyes going wide, the blond tried to direct Takato away from that. "N-No it's not. It's just a little watch thing." Spinning around, Naruto just wanted to get away from the other boy.

Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Takato sighed to himself. "You're another digidestined, aren't you? I heard you speaking to someone, and most likely it's that Digimon in your hands."

Feeling finally defeated, Naruto nodded. "I'm... not exactly a digidestined, but this is a Digimon. It's Davis' partner; he's just with me for this one little trek."

"D-Davis? Davis Motomiya?"

Naruto blinked a few times, before turning himself towards Takato once more. "Yes. That's him."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Poking the blue Digimon, the boy was ecstatic. "And he's Veemon, right?"

Wrinkling his nose slightly, Veemon nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

So happy he couldn't really contain himself, Takato nearly screamed at both of them. "You and him were on TV here! I watched every show! With the Digimon Emperor and Arukenimon and the Dark Spores. I can't believe you are actually here!"

Veemon winced at the loudness that the boy before both him and Naruto expelled–it hurt his ears more than anything. "Calm down, Takato was it? You can't just be shouting around about all this." Though most of what Takato had said went over his head, at least Veemon did understand the boy's excitement.

Nodding to him, Takato took a better look at Naruto, "Though, you were never in the shows. Are you sure you're a trainer?" He blinked a few times before squinting. "You look familiar though, maybe I know you from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Takatomon?" Guilmon didn't want to be quiet anymore, and crept out of the tunnel. "Who are you talking to?"

"Veemon and Naruto, Guilmon. It's alright, they're like us." Sniffing a bit, the Digimon smelt the both of them, before licking Veemon.

Naruto pushed the other dragon Digimon away from his lover, more out of jealousy than anything. "Hey, stop that. You can't go around licking people." The blond muttered.

Takato laughed a bit, placing his hand on Guilmon. "Don't worry. He'll stop, won't you Guilmon?" The red Digimon whined, but nodded, still giving them both looks. "Though I can't wait to tell Henry and Rika about you, Veemon–Wait! I want to see your Digivice! I want to make sure you are the Veemon Davis Motomiya had."

The blond really didn't think anything of it, placing Veemon down before unclipping the Digivice from his belt to hold out towards Takato. "What do you want to check?"

Grabbing it immediately, Takato pressed a few bottons, before seeing both Digi Eggs that Davis had. "Just looking at your Digi Eggs. And they ARE the ones of Friendship and Courage." Quickly handing it back, Takato laughed nervously. "Sorry, just had to make sure that you weren't just a poser."

Naruto only shrugged, clipping it back to his belt before smiling down at Veemon. "Hey, you know where things are here? Cause we're lost." Reciprocating the nervous laugh, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, before looking at the goggles Takato wore. "And where I might get a pair of those?" Since he had been given clothes, his hitae-ate had been lost in the transfer, and without wanting to really make a big deal about it, he'd settle for just a pair of goggles to sit upon his head.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll help you find your way around here. Though, does that Digivice use cards, or are you still able to just digivolve from the eggs?"

He could only shrug back once more. "I really don't know. I'm still knew to all of this; but I'll learn quickly." Letting one of his hands settle upon Veemon's head, Naruto rubbed gently. "And Veemon will help me, won't he?" His Digimon nodded to him with a grand smile. "But, why do you ask about cards? Is that something you guys do?"

Takato nodded quickly. "Yeah, we use cards to modify our Digimon. But, I think we all need to get in the tunnel or go somewhere where we might not get caught. I'll call Henry and tell him to meet us there."

Thinking aloud, Veemon spoke up about his own world. "Don't you guys have D-Tectors?"

"No. But let's go, inside the tunnel. We can talk more."

Henry sat upon his bed, looking at his laptop, constantly typing, until his phone rang. Rushing over to it, he picked it up, to hear Takato's voice. "Henry. You gotta come down to the park. I think you should meet someone!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Takato, calm down. What?"

"Just come down to the park where the digital portal was."

Sighing to himself, Henry quickly agreed–mostly to shut the other digidestined up. To him, he couldn't really stand it when Takato got hyper over something, but at least he didn't really need to worry about it all. "Alright, but why do you want Terriermon with me?"

"Because... just bring him." Not wanting to fight with his friend, Henry let it slid, letting the phone fall onto the receiver.

Holding out his hands for his digital partner, Henry quietly stated, "We're going to the park, remember the deal, alright?" Terriermon only nodded, giving him the quiet acceptance. Both slipping out the front door before Henry's sister caught them, the digidestined boy just let his own head try to stay afloat. What was the reason that Takato basically screamed at him over the phone–enough to really give him a headache. But for now, he understood. He needed to get to the park before anything could be answered.

Takato closed his cell phone, staring at the two before him. "He'll be here soon."

Not that much ecstatic, Naruto just gave a blank stare. "Alright, and we need to meet him why?" Being elbowed in the stomach by his lover in his arms made Naruto wince, "I mean, who is he? Another digidestined?"

The brunette nodded. "Henry and Rika are both like me. And they use cards–though I still can't believe my eyes." Still trying to pinpoint where he knew Naruto from, Takato quieted down, looking at the crimson dragon next to him.

"So, Kyuu. Are we going to be battling people here?" Naruto just chuckled, shrugging. "Oh. Well, I hope not. It would be weird if we did."

Naruto sighed, squeezing Veemon closer to him. "Don't worry Vee. We'll make a great team."

"I REMEMBER NOW! You're a ninja person. The show named after you!"

Blinking a few times, the blond had no idea what the hell Takato was talking about. He raised an eyebrow, "Show? What do you mean a show named after me?"

Takato only laughed at him. "Yeah, it's called Naruto. You're the drop out blond with the Kyuubi sea–" Immediately, Naruto covered the boy's mouth, whispering lightly.

"Don't you dare say any more."

The brunette went wide-eyed. He wasn't really used to someone trying to shut him up like that–though he sort of understood. Or at least told himself he did. Takato nodded, though, not wanting to see what would happen if Naruto got angry in his own world. Guessing it would mean a lot of things being destroyed, it was better to just let it go.

Slowly taking his hand off of Takato's mouth, the blond let out a long sigh. "Good. But, I never knew that I was a show." Grinning once more, Naruto laughed to himself. "Guess I'm just that good."

Takato scratched the inside of his ear. "Right. That's why Sasuke beat you in the Valley of the End."

Naruto truly growled at the boy, giving him a trademark Uchiha glare. "Shut the hell up." Veemon was totally confused at the exchange both of them were having, but he just sat happily in Naruto's arms. Right now, he was trying to get over the total confusion of having his lover really be a human, and himself being a Digimon. Of course he had fantasies with Davis and him, but he never really acted them out. It just seemed a bit wrong.

For now, as both men bickered between themselves, Veemon stared at Guilmon ,tilting his head. "You don't look like a Digimon I've seen, Guilmon."

"Takatomon created me. Me and Takatomon are really great friends!"

That was something the blue Digimon tried to wrap his head around once more. "Good friends?" No, he couldn't think that Takato and Guilmon were together, right? Yeah, it wouldn't have happened. Not that many people thought that way; surely he was one of the rare Digimon that like males, right?

With so much going on in his head, he almost missed what Guilmon was telling him–"Yeah, we play every day."

Nodding to the other Digimon, Veemon turned quiet, looking at the two trainers staring each other down. "You really are as aggravating as they portray you in your show." Takato finally stated, before looking down at Guilmon.

"Hey Takato! Why did you want me–oh, hi." Squeezing Terriermon in his hands, Henry looked at the new blond, before his eyes went down to what the blond was holding. "Digimon?"

Naruto grinned, totally ignoring the comment to him, "Yeah. That's one too, right?" He pointed to the one that Henry held.

Henry nodded to him, blinking a few times. "Takato, you wanted me to meet another digidestined?"

Shrugging slightly, Takato was a bit disheartened to find out truly about Veemon's trainer at the moment. "Yeah. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's got Davis' Digimon, Veemon. Can you believe it? The fact that Davis' Digimon is here. He wasn't just on a show, he exists!"

The other digidestined only sighed lightly. "Takato, will you calm down? Alright, we have Davis' Digimon here, but it doesn't mean that you should freak out. This just means that we'll have another digidestined with us to help in the Digital World."

Veemon perked up, "Digital World?" He looked up at Naruto, "Maybe we can get home through that, it just might be the same one of my world." Thinking a bit more, the blue Digimon came to the conclusion that through the Digital World, him and Naruto must have been transported here by that man.

Nodding to Veemon, Naruto chuckled slightly. "Well, I guess we'll help out a bit, though I don't know how much we can do."

"We can do a lot, Kyuu. Trust me."

Henry stared at the two exchanging words. "Kyuu? I thought his name was Naruto."

Both Naruto and Veemon froze up for a second, before the blond finally caught himself. "Well, it's my nickname from him. He's always called me Kyuu since I met him and Davis." Totally leaving out the fact that he was a Digimon for the time he had with both Veemon and Davis up to this point, Naruto felt it better to keep it that way.

Henry let it slide, only because Takato was called something by Guilmon. "Anyways, have you met Rika?"

Takato shook his head, "Doubt it. Else they would have said they met up with a bullying girl."

Naruto blinked a few times, "Er, well both of you are the first two people we both met here. Though we were trying to avoid anyone that we passed, just because of Veemon."

Understanding why it was because of Veemon, Henry smiled. "Well, since you are both new here, I think we can find you a place to stay."

Terriermon just smiled, wriggling out of his trainer's arms to go over to Veemon, who in turn did the same thing. Being held was alright, though he did want to walk around for a little while. "Hey. I'm Terriermon, you're Veemon? That's cool." His finger was already at his lips just a few moments, before leaving immediately.

The blue Digimon nodded, smiling contently. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

Naruto looked at Takato once more, speaking to him after the moments of silence entwined with both of them. "Hey, you said you watched Veemon on TV, right? Did they digivolve other than the eggs?" He had to know, since he had managed to do it when he first arrived–without an egg no less.

He had to tilt his head to Naruto, confused himself. "Um, yeah. They DNA Digivolved as well as digivolving regularly. Don't you know anything about Digimon, Naruto?"

A nervous chuckled escaped the blond's lips. "Uh, not... totally. I've just been with them for about five months, that's it."

"Ahh, well they do. You should learn more about it–since it is relevant. Don't want to be a lead weight for us all."

Nodding to him, Naruto picked up Veemon again. "So, can we get me some goggles? I used to having something up there." Henry shrugged.

"Sure. I'll show you to shops. Hey Takato, why don't you find out if there are any places around here for the both of them to stay–if there aren't, they we should find out if they could stay with us till they find a place."

Takato really didn't like the idea of searching around, but right now, he'd rather try to make a big deal out of anything. Naruto did kind of ruin his buzz for the moment. "Yeah, whatever. Guilmon, remember, you need to stay here." The crimson Digimon nodded, though a whine was apparent in his actions. "I'll see you all later." He ran off towards the city, fixing his own goggles in the process.

"Guess first it's getting you some goggles, then seeing what you can do, eh Naruto?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I really want to know about this DNA Digivolving and such." It was more towards seeing if he could do it himself with the partner he had right now.

With them slipping back into the park and sitting down on the benches, Naruto fixed his new set of goggles. They weren't exactly like his first pair, or even like his hitae-ate, but they were alright for now. "So, you guys are tamers? Or at least that's what you call yourselves?"

Henry nodded, opening a candy bar for Terriermon to eat, as well as breaking off half of it to give to Veemon. "Yeah. We've always used modify cards to help our Digimon–where it's from a game in this world. But you guys, you never used anything like that–I mean Davis and them, since you are just acting in Davis' place for the moment."

Veemon stared up at them, before looking back at the candy bar piece, munching on it happily. "Yeah, apparently the Eggs are the only digivolution I've seen though, have you ever heard of a human becoming a Digimon?"

With a raised eyebrow, Henry shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondered if it could ever happen."

"Well, anyways, your Digivice. It likes a bit like ours, although it still contains Veemon's Digi Eggs. Guess it couldn't totally warp it as you came here, though how did you get here."

Stopping what he was doing, Veemon looked down, as did Naruto. "We... really don't know. Just this kid held a Digivice towards us and warped us here. For all we know, this could even be a part of the Digital World, and we're just in a trap."

Laughter from both Terriermon–who had lips covered in chocolate–and Henry escalated. "I can honestly tell you this is a Real World, just like Davis' and your own, Naruto. There is a way to get into the Digital World from here, though we need to wait for it to reopen." Tossing a card to the blond, Henry smiled. "Take a look at that. It's a Modify Card. Most likely the additions to your Digivice will allow you to use them. But be careful. I don't really know what side effects might come about."

Naruto nodded, flipping the card over to look at it. A pair of swords–something he could pick out from his misadventures with Sasuke. "Thanks. And I'll make sure that I won't use it immediately. I think Vee and myself can take care of ourselves without needing it."

Chuckles came from Henry still, "Well, at least you have the guts needed for the job. Hope you can get through most of this without worry then. Wouldn't want your Digimon absorbed."

"Absorbed?" Both Naruto and Veemon asked simultaneously, inquisitive about it.

"Yeah. Here in this world, if your Digimon is defeated and shattered, its data can be absorbed by other Digimon."

"Great. Just great. Another thing to really worry about." Naruto muttered to himself. Yeah, he was cut out to being a ninja, but still now being a trainer, his work was cut out for him–needless to say he wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon, since he did want to see what they both could do.

More enveloped by the flipping card he held in his hand, Naruto zoned out into his own world, basically staring at Veemon. Now I wish I was still a Digimon, Vee. At least then we'd still be together without it feeling totally weird. It was true for him, but even so, he couldn't really think about it.

"Hey Naruto. You said you've been with Davis for five months, right? And you don't know that much about digivolutions?" Henry's voice broke through the darkness, shattering it completely.

He nodded to the question. "I've only seen the Digi Armor digivolutions. So, I've never really seen the regular version or even this DNA Digivolving that Takato talked about."

Henry stared out at the trees, then his vision moved towards the sky. "Well the DNA Digivolving only happened between two set trainers. Davis was actually the first trainer in his world to really do it. Though I don't know if you could do it–but you do have the Digivice that started it all, even though it looks completely different now. It would be nice if you could do it here, an extreme help in fact." Though as Henry continued to explain things, Naruto's vision began to flicker back and forth–like static came across his eyes.

Those words died out as the static came even faster, until it covered all over the blond's vision, obstructing any view he wanted. "Seems you don't care enough about me, Naruto. Don't want to come home and face me anymore?" A form appeared before him, in the static that he was sitting in, blackened until it came closer. "You truly are an idiot."

"Sas...uke?" Naruto mumbled, reaching out.

"Don't talk to me, unless you are willing to come back and face me, idiot."

Growling at the vision before him, Naruto jumped up from his seat, punching the air, only to realize that the reality had gone away, with Henry, Veemon, and Terriermon staring at the blond punching nothing. "Are you okay, Kyuu?" Veemon asked, clearly startled by the reaction.

Up until he had punched the air, the blond had been silent–almost like he was listening to Henry. But now that he had jumped up, all three were worried about him. "Y-Yeah, I am." Shaking off the weirdness of the vision, Naruto sat back down, staring at the ground, being unusually quiet.

"...alright. Well anyways. The digivolution happens when two trainers finally unlock it as well as become one person. Not literally, but they are linked, as are their Digimon," continued Henry, making sure to not take too much from the outburst.

Naruto rubbed his head a bit, before looking at Henry. "Okay, but.. This is all giving me a headache. I'm going to take a little walk, alright?"

"Want me to come with you, Kyuu?"

"No, just stay here." It seemed that he had his own inner demons, and Henry figured that out. Something wasn't right, and well he wasn't one to butt in.

Standing up, Naruto took a few steps towards the pathway, as Veemon tried to get up and follow him. "No, Veemon. Stay with me and Terriermon." The other boy's hand had gone in front of the blue Digimon, not giving him access to follow the blond.

Veemon sighed, though complied. Watching as Naruto disappeared down the path, the Digimon felt a bit of guilt, as if it was his fault for this all. Though, the blond didn't mean for it to happen, it was felt. How could he tell the Digimon that a former love had just shot himself in front of him?

But, it wasn't given to him. For now, Naruto continued to walk in peace–hoping beyond all hope that it was just that, a vision. If it wasn't, these past five months he spent with Veemon were nothing anymore. His own past was catching up to him, and catching up quickly. Letting his thoughts come back, Naruto tried to put together how it was even possible for anyone here to know about Sasuke, and how it was even possible for something like that happen.

Of course he knew what static was, and that was what surrounded him–but something was off. If it was real, then how did Sasuke get here? How did he manage to come here, when Naruto didn't even know how he himself got here. So many questions came to mind, overflowing the young boy's mind, so much so that it gave him a major headache.

Finally finding that he couldn't truly walk anymore, Naruto leaned against a tree, before sliding down to be sitting on the ground. His knees bent, head buried within them, he cried. It had be so long since he last cried, and right now he couldn't hold it back anymore. Being really too much for him to take, the blond felt his world shattering. To him, if this had happened before he found himself in the Digital World and such, he wouldn't have been so torn up about it–but things change, people move on, or at least that was what he wanted to tell himself.

Something within him broke just as those tears seeped into his pants. A cracking of the world itself it seemed. Looking up at the rip in whatever was keeping his own reality there, he watched as the static flowed out, forming a figure. Not only did it resemble the vision he had, but it was making him wonder if he truly lost his mind through all these movements. "Naruto, are you scared, scared cat?" The chuckle turned fierce before the static pulled back–dropping something as the rip filled itself in.

Eyes peered at where the rip was, to what was dropped, before they opened and closed a few times. Naruto wanted to know if he was seeing things, or it if it was true. And it did happen. Standing up–more of a wavering lush-like stand–the blond stepped over to the object on the ground, picking it up quickly. It was a card, just like the one that Henry had given him, but it was totally black. Looking at his Digivice, and at the card, Naruto sniffled. Why was there a card on the ground? And why was it left for him?

Pulling the Digivice from his belt, Naruto took a closer look at it, wanting to know where the card would go. Quickly finding it for himself, the blond held the card by it, breathing in deeply. Vee. I'm sorry if anything happens. With a thrust downward, Naruto scanned the card into the Digivice, before having to drop it onto the ground–it's heat almost magma-like in comparison. Wincing at the feeling, and holding his hand, Naruto stared at the flaring Digivice, watching the black visible flames shoot up from it, before they shot back down into it. Glowing once more, a green hue this time, the Digivice went docile upon the ground.

Not that eager to pick it up, Naruto hesitantly kneeled down beside it, before poking it with a finger to test it out. Well, it didn't bite nor burn him, so he felt it was alright to pick up. What he didn't realize was the new black and neon green egg that had just planted itself within the device, ready to break anytime soon. "I think I should get back to Vee and Henry," sniffled Naruto as he started to walk back, clipping the Digivice to his belt as if nothing had just happened at all.

Hurrying back to the trio still talking amongst each other, Naruto huffed a bit. Crying had taken a lot out of him, and he realized that his eyes would be a bit puffy went he came back. He thought quickly, and slipped down his goggles, covering his eyes somewhat before he reached them. "Hey! I'm back." Giving his trademark fox grin, Naruto led them to believe he just went for a walk to get some air, though Henry could see through that.

Beneath his shirt, the Digivice attached to his belt sparked with green and yellow electricity, though it wasn't felt by the person holding it. Within it, the black and neon green digi egg that had been created started to take form into something else. Though it was cracking, it bided its time to hatch later on.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Takato came by while you were gone. Seems your bunking with me tonight. Already told my parents that I'm having a friend sleep over, so it'll be okay for you."

Naruto nodded to what Henry said to him, before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, are there any fields around here?"

"Um, why?" asked Henry, wondering why the blond would want to know about that.

He shrugged. "I just, um, want to check some stuff out. It's been a while since I used my jutsu, and I wanted to see if in this world I could use them." A nervous chuckle came by; a lie to cover up time alone.

Henry sighed. "Don't do anything stupid, we don't need any more outbursts of stupidity. Takato does enough for all three of us. But yeah, there's the soccer field in the southern part of the park. Just keep following the main path and you'll get there."

"Thanks." Staring down, he rubbed his arm somewhat, "Could you give me your cell phone? So I can call you when I want to come to your place? I want to actually go there now."

Raising an eyebrow, Henry was about to question more, before Terriermon spoke up. "Henry, just give him it, cause I want to go home. It's already sunset."

Twilight. The time for him to feel right at home. The time that he had left his own world to come here. Naruto remembered it clear as day, and it felt right to wonder if it's just nice to do. Spending time with himself thinking of everything.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Henry tossed the cell phone to Naruto before standing up. "Just press two and then dial. You'll get my home phone. Don't break it, or you'll owe me money." He mutter, lifting up Veemon as well as having Terriermon climb up to rest on his shoulder. "Guess I'll see you later, but don't stay out too late. My parents will have a fit if you come in past ten."

Naruto nodded to all of that, before pocketing the phone. "Sure sure. I'll be back way before that. Probably be out for just an hour or two, then I'll come back."

Henry really didn't care for jutsu that much, or even explanations of things. He had already started walking back to the park entrance. "Call me when you're ready to come home, remember."

Striding towards the soccer field, the blond let his thoughts come over him again. Just like Sasuke had said to him before, thinking too much would hurt his head, and was it in overdrive right now. Sometimes, for him, he did need to think, though. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have the smarts to do something. Though, it was in his nature to just rush in, he had learned after being away for about three years that sometimes rushing in wasn't helpful.

As he walked, he realized that the Digivice on his belt was still sparking with the green and yellow bolts. A bit freaked out by it, the ripped it off his belt and held it in front of him, before staring at the black screen. Finally, the digi egg hatched, showing the shell of black and neon green–just before another black light shot out of the device, shining upon Naruto's face. Getting blinded by it, he dropped it on the ground, only to realize that the blinding light still was focused upon his face.

Almost fearing for his life, Naruto tried to back up, falling onto his ass himself. Holding his head, he felt something inside of him start to snap–right before the reality around him faded to black once more. Again, he felt as though he was going to end like this, like being a fool. Something before him sprung from the Digivice, forming a static shape. Appearing like it was snickering, the form leaned down towards Naruto, slipping into his body like a ghost. "This will be fun."

Lights shined over Naruto's eyelids, as he slowly came to. The lamps above him seemed to illuminate where he was. But where was he? Trying to remember, the blond sat up, only to notice that his Digivice was there in front of him, off of his belt. He picked it up and placed it back on his belt as if nothing wrong had happened. "Shit!" he smacked his head, "I'm suppose to call Henry!" Pulling out the other boy's cell phone checking the time upon it. 9:50. How long was he out? He didn't really want to think of that as he stumbled upon his feet, dialing two like he was told.

"Hey, Henry? Can you come here and get me? I'm not feeling too well?"

"Dude! I told you to call a while ago. You know it's been four hours since I left you?! And it's almost ten!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Just... pick me up..." He fell silent once more, collapsing to the ground. Even though he was out like a light, his eyes stayed open, sparking with the same energy that was coming from his Digivice; those beautiful cerulean orbs changing into a emerald hue. With the static in his system, things were starting to change, like the fangs that were growing in his mouth.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto!? Are you there?" No answer. "NARUTO!?" To Henry, something was wrong. From what Veemon had told him, the blond was never like this. And the Digimon had spent five months with him. So there had to be something wrong.

Immediately fearing the worse, the boy looked at Veemon. "Hey, you told me about D-Tectors, right? You think you could help me see if I can find him with the Digivice?" Veemon shrugged, before padding over to him.

As the beeping got louder, Henry peered up to look around. The lights flickered on and off between the soccer field and tennis court. His eyes caught upon his cell phone, which barely still was on–the battery had run low for the hour it had been on call with his home phone. Unnerved by it, the boy persisted on. Though Naruto was nowhere to be seen, he still saw that he was in the park.

Him and Terriermon continued to walk through the park, watching as the signal moved around a bit, before it stopped, right above them. Staring up, both backed up just in time to not get sliced by the twin blades that were ready to cut them in two. Jumping down from the tree, there stood Naruto–glowing black–with his Digivice glowing with the same light. This definitely was equivalent to something wrong.

"Shit. Naruto. What are you doing?" Henry stared for a few more moments, realizing that Naruto wasn't totally Naruto. The black light that was shining around him had taken a form, that of the Kyuubi. Within both of the blond's hands were the dual swords that Henry had given him earlier in the form of a card, but it didn't seem right. How could Naruto summon a Modify Card for himself? Thinking that was a bad idea to wonder about it, Terriermon and Henry got ready for a battle.

However, the blue Digimon who had followed them–without their knowledge–jumped ahead of the duo, "Vee Head Butt!" Veemon's head slammed into Naruto's stomach, crashing him backwards into a tree. Dazed and confused, the blond laid there, the swords disappearing from his hands and black light leaving him for the time being. Even his Digivice became quiet, flashing one last time as it just settled into its normal colors.

Blacking out again, Naruto didn't respond with more than a yelp when Veemon had collided with him–though Henry was still just shocked, standing there with his own Digivice in his hand with Terriermon right next to him. Just watching what had happened defied what he knew about Digimon, with the boy carrying a Digimon weapon. For now, he'd have to wonder, and even carry home the unconscious boy before him. Hefting him up, Henry sighed heavily. "Come on, Veemon and Terriermon. We need to get inside the house before they figure out I'm not there." Both Digimon agreed, each one quickly following the boy as he started towards his apartment.

"The device has been planted." Sasuke muttered, holding his hand to his own belt. "Now let me go home!" Twitching ever so slightly, the raven haired shinobi was quite annoyed with being drawn here for no reason other than to spy on the blond from his past.

A man shrouded in black just chuckled, before tossing a small marble to Sasuke–yellow in color–motioning to the device that even Sasuke had on his belt. "You'll need to get closer, so use that."

Catching the marble easily, Sasuke stared at it, before glaring. "You only said to infect Naruto! NOTHING ELSE!"

"The terms of our agreement have just been changed, Sasuke. And unless you want to go back into that false realm, I'd do what I'm asking you to. Just get closer to the blond and his new friends."

Sasuke huffed, staring to the side. As much as he loathed Naruto at this point, he hated the static world even more. "Why do I need to get closer to him?"

Another chuckle, "Because. If we don't, he'll discover why I sent him into that world. And we can't have that, can we? He finds out, and you'll find yourself back where I pulled you from."

Snarling lightly, and almost crushing the marble in his hand, the raven haired boy turned around, fixing his black shirt. "You know I hate you?"

"All of my pawns hate me, Sasuke. You're no different. Now go!"

He walked away from the man, staring at the orb slightly. It was just like the one he had used to create the rip as well as the black card. Now he had to use it for something else. The blond seemed to be more trouble than he was worth–at least in Sasuke's eyes.

Staring down at the ground, the goggles upon the man shined in the small light within the room. "Soon you'll both find out why our worlds should never be connected. And by then, you'll both be gone–then the rest of the Digidestined will follow!"

Laying the blond down upon the floor, Henry looked at Veemon. "Think you can keep a watch over him?" The blue Digimon nodded, looking extremely worried at the way his trainer looked. "Good." His hand went to Naruto's waist, pulling off the Digivice. All he wanted to do was look at it, and find out how different it was from their own–but when Henry had gotten it more than five inches away from his body, it disappeared and reappeared back on Naruto's belt. Something apparently didn't want Henry to investigate it.

He truly couldn't let this slide. In fact, it gave him more to worry about as he stared at his own Digivice. What was it that seemed off? Why had Naruto come back even weirder than he left? And why was he attacking them, with a Modify Card used on himself? So many questions, so little answers–all of which made the boy a bit miffed. Clicking on his computer, Henry began to catalog a lot of this, just to figure out what was going on.

With each and every detail being put in, Henry continued to look back and forth; by the side his laptop, Veemon laid upon Naruto, just staring at the young boy's face as he seemed to wince at whatever he was dreaming. "Kyuu, please be alright," whispered Veemon, finally putting his head in the crook of the blond's neck. All of what had happened to them today, it most likely hit Naruto hard–yeah, that solved everything. That somewhat made Veemon rest peacefully, only because it was an answer that was probable. An answer that explained everything.

Spotting the little affection between the duo, Henry smiled. Who was he to judge something like that? Those two, he figured, must have gone through a lot in the short time they were together for that to even happen. Maybe, if he found out what happened to Naruto, the blond might just be one of the better tamers they had on their side.

Keys clinked as fingers crossed back and forth upon them; he knew that something was wrong with the Digivice that he saw before, and now he wanted to know about it. There had to be a connection somewhere, right? And with the Digimon cuddling the blond, he knew that he had to find out. It was the least he could do for Veemon.

As the data came across the screen–reflected back in his eyes–Henry shook visibly. "H-How is that possible?" Before him, showed that the boy he had taken in–the blond one–was made up of both human and Digimon DNA as well as showing that he was but data, not even a real body for the most part.. Terriermon walked over to him, prodding his trainer.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

"H-He's a d-d-Digimon?"

Not totally understanding what his tamer was saying, Terriermon looked at the screen himself, tilting his head. "He who?"

Looking down at the keyboard, Henry closed his eyes. "Naruto. Naruto is a Digimon." Clenching his fists, the boy looked over at the sleeping parties, shaking his head. "This isn't possible. This can't be possible. Digimon can't use Digivices."

Visibly wincing within his sleep, Naruto felt himself being drawn into a different place. The static was still surrounding him, as well as Sasuke standing before him. "Hey, Naruto." The man chuckled, placing a hand upon the Digivice on his hip. "You aren't the only special one, idiot."

Naruto blinked at the device. A silver version of his own. "Sasuke? You're really here?" More dumbfounded at the fact that here was his best friend standing before him with a device that basically stated he was near him, than the fact that his best friend had a Digivice.

Snorting, "Don't get your hopes up," Sasuke was already mocking the blond before him. "You'll soon realize you were never meant for this place. You weren't the chosen one." Twisting the marble in his hand, Sasuke held it between his fingers up at the blond. "You can't even tame one of these, failure." With a wave of his hand, the raven-haired man made the marble turn into a yellow card–one that unmistakably looked like the black card Naruto had found.

"The c-card." His vision darkened. "You gave me that card! You short circuited my Digivice! How dare you, Sasuke! I thought we were friends!"

"Funny how you say that even after I showed you I wanted to cut my ties with anyone from Konoha." Sliding the card diagonally through his Digivice, Sasuke smirked. "Digi Egg Energize!" Between the two hovered a large yellow and green Digi Egg. "It's only a matter of time before you realize how deep you have gotten yourself in, idiot."

Appearing behind his best friend, Naruto looked at the static filled ground. "Sasuke. Why?"

"Because you aren't worthy enough to possess this! You aren't even worthy to call yourself a ninja!" retorted Sasuke, just looking at the egg in front of him. "You'll learn that black will be your inevitable demise."

Sasuke's body had begun to shift in the static, breaking up like deleted data. "Until next time, idiot." Disappearing completely with the egg, Naruto was left in the static world, staring at the ground–even feeling dejected by someone from his own world.

"Sasuke. I'll bring you back!" was all he said, before his eyes closed, falling backwards into a sleep inside of the weird place. "I'll bring you back." The world around him began to pull Naruto even further downwards, as his own head began to hurtle towards a never ending chasm. His promise would have to come before Veemon and his own promise. This was the promise of a lifetime, and wherever Sasuke went, the blond knew that he had to follow–whether he wanted to or not–it was his duty as a ninja of Konoha to bring back the best friend he had from being in a team with him.

I'll find you somewhere,  
I'll keep trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know,  
Whatever has happened, the truth will free my soul.  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching,  
Whatever it takes, need to know.


	4. Memories

A/N: Well here I am, back with the fourth part of this story

_A/N: Well here I am, back with the fourth part of this story. Hope you'll enjoy this. Anyways, still don't own either Digimon or Naruto ((If I did, a lot of people would notice a few changes ;) )) And I don't own Beautiful Breakdown or Somewhere, the two songs where I use in here. And the plot thickens..._

hr

Jolting up suddenly–scaring an already shaken Henry in the process–Naruto wiped the sweat that was on his brow. "Sasuke..." Not really realizing that he had said the name aloud, the blond shivered slightly. Growing colder by the moment, he looked down at his Digivice. The yellow card, and the black one. They were connected, he knew that, but how? The Digi Egg?

"Sasuke? Who's he?" Henry had cleared his throat, seeing Naruto holding Veemon tighter than usual. He really didn't want to let on what he found out about the blond, but right now, he was more intrigued by the name that was muttered.

Turning around quickly, Naruto was still shaken from his own weird dream. The falling, it felt so real like the last time. But the question caught him off guard. "Friend, that's all." My demons surround him, Henry. You wouldn't understand it even if you had known about me. Without another word, the blond looked down at the Digimon in his arms. "I need to go."

"You can't leave, Naruto. It's one in the morning."

"I need to go back to the park. I don't care if you say I can't go." Not even realizing it, his own Digivice began to glow a light crimson, before he placed Veemon on the floor. "Goodbye Henry." Holding his hands in a seal, Naruto let his old jutsu come back. A plant appeared from a puff of smoke, a plant from the balcony he had made sure to be locked. Jumping down from it, Henry was sure the man was going to kill himself. Bolting to open the door and look down, the tamer saw the impossible.

Naruto had landed on one hand and his own feet. The boy wasn't normal–he already knew that–but to be able to do that, it seemed as though he was godly. Even if he was a ninja, it still shouldn't have been possible, but with what he figured out, anything was possible for the hybrid. Disappearing almost immediately, the blond jumped upon each of the lamp posts, going towards the park.

hr

Standing there in the center of the park with a black coat blowing in the wind, Sasuke smirked seeing his old comrade appear before him. Growling to him, Naruto held his stance, just staring at the black haired man. "So you are here, Sasuke," he muttered, glaring back at the smirk that seemed to glow in the limited light.

"Idiot."

Somehow, Naruto had figured that if he had gone back to where he first saw Sasuke, he'd find him again. It just felt like the right thing to do. "Why are you here, bastard?" A cold response from the normally happy-go-lucky blond didn't phase Sasuke.

Snickering at the man, he held out his silver Digivice before him, showing the sparks of electricity that came out of nowhere. "I'm here to make sure you don't leave this place alive." His Digivice began to have a stream of static surround it. "Spirit Evolution!" His hand went by the static, before it began to surround him–a black light upon his skin with his body changing quickly.

"Razimon!" With a new form, Sasuke emerged from the black light sporting a totally black set of armor around him–helmet in the form of a snake's head–as well as a long sword upon his back. Purple also had mixed into his blood somehow, changing his once alabaster skin into a purple snake's head. Even upon that seemed to be the curse seal activated.

Razimon had let a sickening grin come upon his face, with tongue slither out in a hiss. "Take your final breath, idiot, for you won't live past tonight!" Unsheathing his sword from it's long case, he held it in front of him. Naruto was totally confused. How did Sasuke become what looked like to be a Digimon? Though, the time he had to figure out that was cut short as the sword sliced downward at his chest–him backing up enough to just get a large cut at his chest, though barely digging in.

What was the 'Spirit Evolution' he saw? From what he remembered, Takato and Henry only talked about the regular digivolution as well as DNA Digivolving. Nothing about that. How was he even going to do anything against a Digimon alone. Dodging constantly backwards to avoid more slashes, Naruto was at a complete disadvantage from the start.

All the while, Henry had stayed hidden behind some trees. Getting there just about the time when Sasuke had turned into a Digimon, he wondered who were these people. But watching the blond be on the losing side was something he didn't want. Especially since Terriermon was with the boy's Digimon at the moment. Realizing that he had to do something, he stared down at his deck of cards, before pulling out an armor Modify Card.

"NARUTO! Catch!" He shouted as he tosses the card towards the man–who at the time jumped to the side to catch it before looking somewhat startled. "Use it! I know you can use them on yourself!"

Shrugging a bit, Naruto dodged another blow, getting his Digivice off his belt. "Modify: Armor Upgrade!"Again the words had just escaped his lips before he realized what he was saying or even doing; the card already going through the device easily before around his arm an armlet appeared, just in time to deflect a hit that was going to slice off his own arm.

Still not believing what he saw, Henry let it happen, until Razimon had appeared behind him with the sword at his neck. "Seems we have an unwanted guest." Naruto was thrown off by the sudden disappearance of his opponent, turning around to see where the Digimon hybrid had gone.

"Shit. Sasuke! Let him GO!"

Henry's eyes went wide. This was the Sasuke that Naruto had mentioned when he woke up? Was this the reason why the blond had gone to the park? Why he needed to go no matter what he said? Well apparently he was about to get killed because he had to follow the kid, just to make sure that he wouldn't get killed or even become the swirling blackness he had seen earlier.

"Why would I want to, Naruto?" The sword went closer to Henry's neck, cutting a bit into his neck. "Do you have an attachment to him?"

Growling once more, Naruto bolted towards Sasuke, ready to slam his armored fist into his comrade's face for doing a dirty trick like that. "I don't have an attachment, but this is between us!"

Snickering once more, Razimon let his blade fall from Henry's neck, but not before wrapping an armored hand around his neck. Pushing the kid towards Naruto–which had knocked him backwards–Razimon jumped back. "We'll finish this later, idiot. When we have no distractions." The hybrid had disappeared back into the static that had created him.

Barely catching Henry as he was tossed at him, Naruto fell back onto the ground, seeing that Sasuke had left. Again, he had been trumped by the other shinobi, and again he'd have to search even more, especially with the knowledge that his friend was here. Lifting Henry up from the ground, he finally saw the wound that was on the other boy's neck. "We need to treat that!" The blond pressed his other hand upon the bleeding slice, as he watched his other arm return to normal–allowing him to finally hold Henry the way he needed to so that he could jump back towards the other's apartment. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be drawn into this."

hr

Laying Henry down upon the floor, Naruto began to bandage up his wound, totally ignoring the tamer's Digimon as he did so. Right now, he was trying to not feel guilty, and it was failing miserably. Slowly, he decided that they would all be better off if he wasn't near them. Turning to Terriermon, Naruto looked at the ground. "Tell them when they wake up, I'm not coming back."

Figuring he'd need those cards, the blond did pilfer them. "I'll return these when I'm done, but I need them, alright?" Afraid of the kid, Terriermon just stared at his trainer, as Naruto disappeared from the apartment. Hiding his sadness, he continued running down the streets, as in the morning light snow drifted down upon him.

_Lost in the darkness,___

_Hoping for a sign.___

_Instead there's only silence,___

_Can't you hear my screams?___

_Never stop,___

_To at least know where you are.___

_Though one thing's for sure,___

_You're always in my heart._

Noises all around him seemed drowned out by Sasuke's voice. "Wherever you are, I won't stop searching." Tears flew behind him as he let the darkness come back. He'd use that to find his friend; to find the one that he was looking for, for all this time. This all felt too surreal for him to be true, but he saw it, he felt it when it happened. Even as the blood trickled down his chest, he still felt the slight agony from seeing his friend like that.

_It's alright,___

_Because there's beauty in the breakdown._

All those moments, all those times he had spent with Veemon, were overshadowed by the agony that seemed to choke his own voice and weeps. As the snow drifted down and settled in his blond hair, he wouldn't let himself feel the nice beauty of it. Things were shattered for him, especially knowing what could be. The dream, the vision, even the cards. What were they, and why were they connected to him?

To him, that was the main question he wanted answered. That and how Sasuke had turned into a Digimon. Feelings he had thought he lost, they washed over him like a sea. Maybe there was more to thins than he could figure out. Something that was hidden from him as his emerald eyes peered at the streets. Things seemed to waver back and forth–breaths being harder to catch within the cold air all around him.

It had all caught up with him; the wound, the feelings, even the exhaustion from his battle. His body began to fail him as it crashed down into the pavement. Static seem to cross his vision one last time as he closed his eyes. Let Sasuke take him, maybe then he could get a hold of the man's once good nature.

hr

She huffed; staring at the blond before her was a bit annoying. Here again, she found him on the ground, and not only that, he had seemed to be bleeding into the perfect white snow. "Idiot," was all she muttered as she lifted the man up from the ground and carried him into an abandoned building. Stoking the fire she had on the concrete floor, her own pale green eyes softened. At least she found him–seeing Sasuke one more time made her wonder what was going on, especially since they both were in this world that she had no idea where it was.

Going back over to Naruto, her hands carefully cleaned out the wound, before wrapping it up. Though she could have used something else to heal it, she felt that he needed to realize that going out alone wasn't the smartest thing in the world. "You better get better idiot. Seems we're both in for a ride."

Holding his hand, her eyes closed for a few moments–which had turned into a few hours, before she realized that she had nodded off while taking care of him. Blushing a bit, she withdrew her hand before going back over to the fire. Keeping it up was her main priority, and without it, she knew that they'd have no way to keep warm in the freezing weather that seemed to come out of nowhere.

From the inside of the building, her eyes caught the vision of snow once more from the outside. It seemed weird for her to deal with, since it wasn't every day that she saw the white flakes come down from the sky. However, there were more pressing matters than just enjoying the snow drifting down–ones that dealt with the blond that was still unconscious on the ground behind her.

hr

A few hours later, emerald eyes winked open; vision seemed to drift in and out for the blond staring up at the ceiling. What had happened? Wasn't he face down in the snow? But the warmth around him made him think he wasn't outside anymore. Maybe all of that was a dream, a dream worth forgetting. His world might just be around him, and with that, all of his friends were there, ready for him to jump back up and get into action.

But when he tried to sit up to look outside, his chest ached. Looking down at the tattered crimson shirt that barely hugged to him, he groaned. It wasn't a dream; he was still here, in this weird place in which he didn't even know what was going on. Sasuke was still here, that thought made him shiver. And yet, what had brought him into a building? Takato? Henry?

"Glad you're finally awake Naruto." No, it couldn't be. The voice, it was too familiar for him to really comprehend. "Nice wound you got there. Is it from Sasuke?" Turning his head slightly, his thoughts were correct as emerald eyes met the face behind the voice.

"Sa..kura?"

She giggled slightly–though looking extremely different from what he had remembered her to be, but to him, he didn't know how he had remembered her. "Who'd you think it was? Ino? Temari? Of course it's me, Naruto." She poked the fire with another small piece of wood she had found in crates. Sakura knew that it was wrong, but the fire was more important than really having a right or wrong.

He couldn't believe it, Sakura was here too? Focusing his vision, Naruto totally sat up to rub the back of his head. The fall had given him a headache, though it might have been cause by the fact he thought too much.

"You have one of those strange devices too, don't you?" She asked softly, pointing to the thing around his belt. "And what are those cards?"

Naruto froze. She saw his Digivice? And what did she mean by 'too'? "Devices? It's just a watch."

"Right. That's why it's glowing crimson." Sakura laughed, before pointing to the pink one she had around her neck. "I have one as well. Don't know exactly what it does, though."

"It's called a... Digivice, Sakura."

Nodding, she turned towards him with a smile. "Ahh, well at least now I know what it's called. Digivice, alright. So what does it do?"

He looked at her with a frown. "It's for a person's Digimon." Though Sasuke used his own without having a Digimon. "To digivolve them and such."

Another giggle. "Well, guess I have a lot to learn."

"How did you get here?"

"Dunno. I just found myself in this weird place." Leaving out the fact that she had seen Sasuke, she left it be. "So, what are these Digimon?"

As Naruto began to explain what they were, and what the cards were for, Sakura just still nodded. She was intrigued by what the blond knew about all this, though she had already knew a lot about it. It was all to prod the man's knowledge.

Overall, though, it was great to see that Naruto was here, even after the fact she thought that the only person that even she'd know was Sasuke. Her hand went into her pouch, feeling around for the marble that was given to her, having a sigh of relieve when it fit into her palm. "Hey Naruto, I'm going to get more wood, stay there, okay?"

Nodding to her, Naruto laid back down, surprised at who he had met. To him, this was the happiest day of his life–knowing that he'd have someone on his side wanting to help him get Sasuke back. Sakura slipped out of the building, to stand in the snow and stare at the static that appeared before her. "Why him?"

"Because, he is a problem. And you need to solve it since another could do it. Now solve our problem!"

She visibly winced, before holding out the orange marble she had. Spinning it around, Sakura watched as it turned into a orange card. "I guess you want me to go into that form, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Sliding the card easily through the Digivice, her eyes closed. "Spirit Evolution!" Her body erupted into a red light, having armor attach itself to her body quickly. "Tymemon!" Her voice was shaky, as though she didn't really want to do this, but it was necessary for her to get Sasuke back. At least that was her terms. But to go against Naruto like this, it felt like she was betraying their friendship, especially after all that they had been through.

Feeling the final parts of the dragon armor become part of body, she looked at the static. "It'll be done." Watching the static disappear, Tymemon entered the building once more, facing the blond whom had his eyes closed.

He had a feeling of relaxation cross his mind–finding Sakura had done it to him. Just being in that state of mind, Naruto hadn't heard the creaking of armor as it went towards him. Settling just above the blond. "GET UP!" She muttered, grabbing Naruto by the neck.

Though tears were visible through the bottom of her visor, she wouldn't let them control her actions. Struggling in the hybrid's grasp, Naruto winced at the tightening hold upon his neck, barely breathing out, "Who are you?"

"Someone called upon to kill you." More tears fell from her face, as fingers shook. Looking down, she brought her other hand towards his chest–the one with claws ready to slice him up. He struggled more, not liking the fact that he was unable to do anything–his cards were across the room; and even if he did have them, his arms felt dead against his sides so he couldn't even use them to modify.

"SAKURA! HELP!" Hearing his pleas, the inside Sakura broke. Even if this was for Sasuke, she couldn't just kill the blond that she held helplessly.

I can't. She thought, before Tymemon leaned in close. "Run. Just RUN." Tossing him near his cards, Tymemon looked to the ground. "Don't look back, please."

Startled, Naruto did as he was told, though grabbing his cards in the process.. He really didn't want to be pureed anytime soon. "But Sakura.."

"SHE'S ALRIGHT! JUST LEAVE!"

Bolting towards the door, he didn't look back, or even wonder what was going on. The only thing he cared about was Sakura at the moment, and yet, how could he trust a beast that was ready to kill him. "She needs my help." He whispered, stopping at the door.

"I already told you, she's alright. She just... ran away." It was the best the hybrid could come up with to explain her appearance like this. "GO!"

A hurtling fireball towards his back made the blond run finally; Tymemon failed in her mission, but she didn't care. Seeing Naruto here, it changed her mind about wanting to deal with everything. "Don't come back, Naruto. I'm sorry, but don't come back. You wouldn't want to know what was going on in our home."

hr

Not losing himself into his mind, Naruto ran all the way through the town. His heart was racing, beating fast and furiously. Nothing was going right with him since he came here. But who was the Digimon he saw. It looked like a person behind it, just like Sasuke had still looked a bit human when he turned into Razimon. Yet, as he poured thought into it, he really didn't want to dive deeper. Some things were better left unknown to him, and he understood that.

Huffing and panting as he finally stopped near another building, Naruto held himself against a lamp post, trying to get breaths. He had no idea where he was, or even where he was going; just that he had to get away from that building and stay away. Hearing only his pulse in his temples, Naruto finally felt the cold return, especially as the morning became more and more apparent. Though as he looked around, he saw no one. Not a single soul.

He really couldn't understand it. Though trying to would only lead back to him wanting to get further away from anything. At least he could have some peace–or so he thought. "Naruto." A voice whispered behind him. Freezing up again, the blond felt a cold touch to his neck–though he really couldn't explain it. Just a slight passing touch, that faded away immediately. "You need to learn how to summon me."

Looking behind him, he saw nothing, though the tickle of something touching the back of his neck continued. "Summon yourself, to summon me." By then, he had finally heard the beeping on his Digivice–and staring down, he saw that a red light was coming closer to him. Still not knowing the full extent of his device, Naruto hid in an alley near where he was, until he saw the red light turn towards him.

"Shit," he whispered.

"NARUTO!? HEY NARUTO!?" Another familiar voice, however he identified it as Takato. Not wanting to be found in this state, the blond slide down against the wall, hoping to stay hidden, but Takato's voice drew even closer. "I know you're here. Just come out, I want to talk with you."

The brunette looked behind the dump ster that had hidden Naruto from him. "Come on, Naruto. Get up. Henry told me you ran off." Wincing at him, the blond shook his head. Takato, however, wouldn't take it. Grabbing his arm and yanking him up, the brunette digidestined pulled Naruto down the sidewalk towards his own apartment. "There's something going on, and we're all thinking you might know more about it." There was an undertone of something else, but Naruto couldn't really pick up on it.

"Let go of me. I'll just get you all hurt, like I did with Henry." Takato laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Naruto. Can't let you really leave us. You're our only clue as to why people are disappearing everywhere, and about the man whom Henry saw turn into a Digimon. We want to know what you know." He was more forceful than Sakura was, however Naruto had to comply. Knowing that even Veemon would want answers, Naruto swallowed the guilt that passed by his throat.

hr

Arriving at the brunette's apartment, Naruto sighed. Today just sucked. Everything went wrong; ranging from being transported to another world he did not know, to two humans wanting him dead for something he himself didn't understand. Alas, there was nothing he could do about it right at the moment. That voice had nagged at him. Who was it? And why did it tell him to summon it?

Folding his arms, Takato looked at the blond. "So why did you leave Henry alone after what he said you battled this Digimon-human thing?"

"I...I didn't want him or anyone else to get hurt by something that just deals with me."

Sighing to himself, the brunette rolled his eyes. "Well now it deals with all of us. From what Henry can tell, only us tamers are here. Everyone else has disappeared, and that doesn't seem right. And just because you know this Sasuke person doesn't mean you can go off on your own to fight your own battles. We're a team, and whether you like it or not, a team works together."

Naruto had a flashback to what Kakashi had told him and his team a while back. 'Teamwork is necessary for a team to survive. It doesn't matter what happens in the mission as long as you get everyone back safely.' "I know." His eyes stared at the ground.

"By the way, what happened to your eyes. They were blue before."

Not really having an answer for that, Naruto just shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't even realize they changed." Taking out a card from the deck he had pilfered from the other digidestined, the blond just continued to flip it around.

"And those are Henry's cards, you know. Though I heard from him you were going to return them after you were done; just ask next time. We could have given you Modify Cards if you wanted."

Naruto shrugged again, just staring at the card before him. A speed chip. "So, Sasuke's here? Shouldn't that be good for you?" continued Takato.

"I wish I was. But..."

"But what?"

"He's still the same as he was when he left Konoha. The Avenger. And now whatever that card thing he had, it somehow changed him."

Blinking a few times, Takato wanted to know more. "Card? You mean a Modify Card?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It was a completely Yellow Card, just like I had a completely Black Card that I scanned yesterday."

Now it was a bit clearer to the brunette. "So, you found something that was like a Blue Card? Well, it was what we found that changed our Card Readers into Digivices. Though, I really don't know how it could change a person into a Digimon, unless..."

Perking up, Naruto looked at Takato. "Unless?"

"Unless the rumors were true about the Eight Cards. It's something that was told about between tamers. That they possess weird powers; changing them in ways we couldn't imagine."

"Maybe they are true. I don't really know, or care. All of this seems to be my fault–staying near me is just going to get you hurt, so you better just leave me alone." Still on that 'self-hatred' track, the blond really couldn't bring others into his own demons.

"SHUT UP!" Takato screamed, slapping Naruto before he even realized what he did. "I...I'm sorry. Just, I don't like it when people start that way."

Rubbing his cheek, Naruto sighed to himself. "It's alright. But still, you'll get hurt. It's best if I just go about this myself, else the other one will–" Quickly shutting himself up, the blond stared out the window.

"Other one? What, there's two out there?" Naruto wouldn't answer. "Tell me! Is there a second one out there?"

"Yes," a quiet whisper, croaked in between the guilt swallowing. "I think it took 'her'." Takato was still not getting the full set of answers from the blond, but right now, he was starting to think that was a lost cause. Speaking to a brick wall would yield better results than doing it with him.

"Just don't leave, alright? Henry will be over in a few hours with Veemon and Terriermon, so if you leave, you'll be disappointing your Digimon, and that is something that a tamer shouldn't be doing, no matter how self-righteous they are feeling. Got that?"

Shrugging again, the blond leaned against the wall, letting his head stare up at the ceiling. Maybe soon he'll figure all this out, but that voice still nagged at him. A nag that wouldn't stop clawing at the back of his head.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep before Henry comes, so you'll be on your honor Naruto. Don't disappoint me."

Still staring at the ceiling, Naruto didn't really care about the sleeping kid near him in the room, or even at the thought that Veemon was coming closer. The silence that continued through the room seemed to annoy him more than any amount of snoring or commotion ever could.

"Still beating yourself up?" The voice was Sasuke's, he was sure of it. "Still the same weakling that I left in Konoha, that's for sure." The static world surrounded him once more, showing him the raven haired man standing there with folded arms. "You better be at the park by sunset, or you'll lose a close friend."

Before Naruto could even let a response come through, the static disappeared, as did the vision of Sasuke. Biting his lip, worried about the situation, Naruto closed his own eyes, hoping it wasn't true. But still it felt weird to continue lying to himself about something that he knew existed.

"Naruto, you must realize yourself." Another voice back, but it was the one that he had heard while panting on the street. "Find me. Find yourself." Thinking he was seeing things as he stared at the ground, the blond rubbed his eyes a bit.

But it wasn't just a figment of his imagination–there was a small fox in front of him, with a swishing tail. _Follow me, if you want to summon me._ Scampering out the door, the fox left Naruto with no other words.

Figuring that well nothing else could go wrong, Naruto went running after the fox, winding down the steps before finding himself back outside, with the light snow seemingly on repeat. Still on the ground was the same light fluff that was there hours before–just like nothing had really changed.

Seeing that the fox was going down the street, Naruto sped up, not wanting to lose it. What the hell, he was already going nuts as it was, might as well continue the little crazy spurt that he was having, even though it felt like it was all a reality. The fox wavered back and forth between the posts, working its way towards the school a bit of a ways in front of Naruto.

The blond sped up faster, until he ran side by side with the fox, constantly staring at it. As he did so, the once vivid memories of when he was a Digimon seemed to slip from his mind. He hadn't realized they were disappearing, though as they did, different thoughts crossed his mind. Of Sasuke, and of Sakura–they were both here, and he wanted to bring them back. Even in the long forgotten thoughts of being with Veemon, they ranked higher.

With the school edging closer, it seemed to be covered with its own static, before it morphed towards the Academy Naruto knew. Little did he know, his own body was changing, making him look younger and younger with each step, until finally he was looking like a five-year-old. His movements seemed to slow down, because of his shorter legs, but the blond still kept pace with the fox, until it finally stopped, only to jump upon the swing that brought back even more memories.

Sitting there upon the swing, the fox's tail wrapped around itself, with it staring back at the blond who was catching his breath. Find yourself. Find me. Disappearing in a little gust of wind and leaves–making Naruto have to shield his eyes from dust–the fox left no other help for him, yet the blond sort of knew what he had to do: face whatever was here, face whatever was holding him back and keeping him like the child he looked like.

"Sasuke..." His feet carried him to the door, as small fingers wrapped around the knob to push it open, revealing the dust covered hallway that led to the various classes Naruto had remembered. Feeling like his vision was betraying him, Naruto rubbed his eyes a few times, but the dust didn't leave–as if this place hadn't been used for years. But he trekked on. No longer would he want to have himself stuck without answers, and no longer would he want to feel as though he wasn't a help to anyone or anything.

Pushing open a sliding door, green eyes stared at the chalkboard as well as the benches. Tears wanted to escape his eyes, but he wouldn't let them. He couldn't let them out, because it would show his weakness, a weakness he left behind long ago. Within his mind, he created images of his past, having the room filled with the ninja of his past. It felt right, since the room had been so betrayed by the loneliness and forgotten years that it was left empty.

Words entered his ears–conversations of years long gone by. Enough to bring a smile to his face, the blond slipped over to where he used to sit, finding himself looking at the board before him, as well as the seats to the left of him. Sakura and Sasuke used to sit there–he remembered that, as well as he remembered where Hinata and the others sat. It all seemed right. It all seemed like he was back home, back in a place that wouldn't let him down.

But as he felt the security, more words shot all around him. The words of the villagers, and of the other students. Whispers of things, whispers of the Kyuubi and the destruction of the village. Words that were never meant to be heard by him, but were. They broke him down, shunned him, even threw him into the darkness he so totally loathed.

Pushing himself up, he couldn't help but cry. It was all so real. The villagers turning their backs on him–keeping him from the attention he desired. Something inside of him broke once more. The static surrounded him, letting the room go back to the swing outside, to relive his failure at the Graduation Exam. He remembered the Genin who let their words travel to the winds come towards him. And the loneliness that surrounded the tree where the swing hung from.

Naruto sat there, holding the ropes tightly between his fingers. Staining his cheeks were the tears that he relived–though as he did, he looked at the ground, seeing a shadow of a fox, a nine tailed fox. His own demon. Given it since birth, he had found it to be a help when he needed it. But he remembered why he hadn't always liked it.

"Why you crying?" A soft voice came towards him, giving a small smile.

Looking up to see a small kid around his own height, Naruto shrugged. "I'm alone. Why else?"

Touching Naruto's cheek, the small blond smiled before him. "Don't cry. You're not alone. See, I'm here."

Had he not been crying, Naruto would have realize it was a double of him, just talking softly, trying to lessen his older self's cries. "Yeah, but if you know what I am, you wouldn't want to be with me."

The younger version of Naruto chuckled softly–grabbing the older blond's hand. "I don't care. I just want to play with someone. Come on!" Yanking him off the swing, and out of his crying, the younger Naruto smiled playfully.

Wiping his eyes, Naruto smiled. "Alright," sniffling so slightly, it was barely heard by the other blond, though it really didn't matter. As he was pulled, the reality morphed back into its rightful place, with Naruto just staring at the large school building that stood really where his Academy was moments before.

_You have awakened._ The fox was back in front of Naruto, tail swishing back and forth in the snow. The cool spring day he had in his vision was but a false hope he had for today. Though, he just blinked at the fox's words to him.

"What do you mean I've awakened?" Naruto's eyes were directed towards his Digivice, by the fox's tail–which was glowing black once more. Grabbing it, the blond tilted his head, "What happ–"

By then, the fox disappeared, with a last coo, You have become one of them. Still not understanding what the animal meant, Naruto clenched his hand around the Digivice. Answers weren't given, just more questions. But as his hand wrapped harder around the device, it glowed with much more ferocity. With his attention back to it, his other hand began to have static surrounding it.

"What the..." The last memory Naruto had, was that of Sasuke, and how he changed. Maybe this was the same thing. "Spirit Evolution!" Dragging the tip of the Digivice against his left hand, he felt himself separate from the world around him. His vision split in two as he watched his body start to be covered by armor.

Around him, was a strange grid, that seemed to flash green and black–and as ominous as it felt, he still didn't seem worried. With calm spirits, his eyes closed, letting it come to him; each and every piece had attached itself to the blond with precision he hadn't even known existed.

As the last piece of armor attached itself to him, his eyes opened beneath the visor, staring out at the tinted world around him. Blue and black armor seemed to cover his whole body, not only that, but it seemed to be decorated like a fox–him hunched over on all fours. Strangely enough, a surge of power coursed through his bones as he stood there, swishing the metallic tail behind him.

A growl escaped his lips, followed soon after by a howl. He was back as a Digimon, though he had lost his memories of when he was one. Memories that were his only key as to how this all worked. Neokitsumon. The fox's voice was back for a moment, but it seemed to be all around him, as if he was the fox, and the fox was him.

_Neokitsumon._

hr

Walking into Takato's apartment, carrying both Veemon and Terriermon, Henry looked around. "Naruto? Takato? Are you here?" Snapping out of his sleep, Takato stumbled to his feet.

"M'awake." He managed, just barely though. "Naruto should be..." Looking around the room, he saw no one else there, which made him a bit furious. "He ran off again." Outside, seen from Takato's balcony, there shined a bright black light up by the school. With both tamers entranced by it, they watched as it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

And with that, both had the same thought. "Naruto..."


	5. Loneliness

A/N: Sorry for the time in between this and the last chapter

A/N: Sorry for the time in between this and the last chapter. Well, I can say that I'm working on the 7th chapter at this time, which means I need to finish it before I can post the next chapter. Sorry I'd like to have at least one chapter in reserve in case I run into writer's block. Well, I don't own Digimon, or Naruto--and there are consentual acts of sex between two males, one a human, the other a digimon, as well as watersports. If that's not to your fancy, then turn back. If it is, then continue -twh-

With both of them realizing that Naruto could be in danger, they put down the anger they had towards him to get both of their Digimon out the door and down the street–each carrying a deck of Modify Cards in case they really needed it. All around them pieces of their world seemed to become just data images, with static surrounding the light posts, and even some of the buildings already starting to be deconstruction. "Henry, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Takato, but I'm guessing that something around here has gone wrong." Streams of data began to draw themselves towards the school, exactly where both of them had thought Naruto was. In a sense they were correct, however, it was just a shell of his former self at the moment.

The sun behind them seemed to cast a foreboding light upon the broken town–images of both their memories coming into light as they continued to bolt down the street, hoping they could stop whatever was happening near their school. And yet, as they drew closer to the destination, both tamers watched the data around them get sucked into a Digimon, a Digimon neither of them had seen before.

Takato looked around, trying to see if he could find the annoying blond anywhere, but there wasn't a trace of him. Maybe they both were wrong in worrying about him–yet the monster in front of them was a more pressing matter, especially as it opened its mouth. "Chidori!" Lightning shoot towards both of them, each one jumping to the side and landing on the ground.

Veemon had been the only one standing up, staring at the creature that just attacked his friends. Watching the attack, his eyes squinted. Something seemed terribly wrong, especially since he had thought the same thing as the two other trainers–Naruto was somewhere around here. And since he had known the fox boy, the dragon understood that Naruto wouldn't run away from a battle. "Kyuu?! Are you here?"

Another growl escaped the fox hybrid, who jumped towards Veemon, pinning him down between one of his metallic paws. Squirming at the force above him, the dragon Digimon didn't know how to basically get out of something like this. The snarls that came from the near face were deafening to him, each sound of the creaking metal made him think it was the end for him.

It would have seemed that way, until the crimson dragon slammed head into the leg that was crushing Veemon. "Digi Modify: Power Chip!" Takato's voice rang through the other dragon's head; a few moments had passed before he began to breath regularly. Guilmon found himself grabbing the paw, still pushing it back. Though it seemed to be a futile effort as he was thrown into Takato, scattering his cards.

Henry joined the fight, holding his Digivice towards Terriermon. "Digivolution!" The grid pattern surrounded the white and green Digimon, slowly transforming him into his Champion Form. Coming out of the green light, Gargomon appeared, ready to take the fight into his own hands. "Giga Blaster!" Bullets shot at Neokitsumon, hitting each time, though it seemed to just bounce off his armor.

"Gargomon, watch out!" Henry was about to try and pull his own Digimon from the fray, until the fox hybrid launched another blast at him, knocking the Champion Digimon into his tamer. Groaning, both tamers couldn't get up. Both of their Digimon had knocked the wind out of them, and with a Digimon hybrid before them, they knew the chances were very slim.

Standing up finally, Veemon growled back at the attacking Digimon, clenching his fists. Patches of data that had been going constantly into Neokitsumon started to flow towards Veemon, surrounding him in a white cloud. "Veemon digivolve into Exveemon!" As the tamers watched the digivolution of the blue dragon, both were in awe. Both knew that it could only happen when their trainers were nearby–yet Naruto was nowhere in sight.

However, Exveemon seemed to find a scent that he recognized. "Kyuu, stop this!" He snarled at the fox. "These are your friends!" Neokitsumon wasn't going to listen as it swiped a paw towards the larger dragon. Catching it nicely in his grip, Exveemon wasn't going to let anything happen anymore. He was finally tired of what was going on–especially since Naruto was acting strange ever since they had arrived here.

Trying to get his paw out of Exveemon's grasp, Neokitsumon found himself unable to. It seemed that even this Champion Digimon had a bit more strength to him than the others. "I won't let you do this!" Though he was keeping the paw in his grasp, the dragon had started to become weary, with feet slipping more and more backwards. His eyes began to water as they forced themselves shut. No, he wouldn't look anymore at the beast that was his lover. "I WANT YOU BACK TO NORMAL!"

Using the last bit of his strength, Exveemon started to crush into the armored paw, wanting to at least find a paw to reach his tamer, a way to reach his lost lover. Managing to get to part of his hand, the dragon collapsed, the strength finally depleted in his large form. Yet, even though one part of his armor was damaged, the other paw rested itself on the de-digivolved blue Digimon nearly unconscious on the ground.

Both tamers couldn't stand to let it happen–and though they tried to move, their strength was being even more depleted. Their eyes went all around them, watching as more data streamed into Neokitsumon, and more of their town was digitized. Static had replaced the taken data, diving the world into a white snow all around. Was this it? Their world, would it be totally destroyed by the rogue before them?

Howling out, Neokitsumon's paw pressed down hard upon Veemon's chest. Feeling the breaths become harder to come in, the blue dragon just managed one word, "Kyuu..." With life draining out of him as fast as the data was coming into the fox hybrid, Veemon felt himself start to recede into blackness.

That one word, it had broken through the armor, broken through to the shattered mind within Neokitsumon. His paw lifted just a bit before it stumbled backwards. The black that had shined before shined once more around the Digimon before Naruto collapsed from the disappearing armor–which had found itself burning off his skin with green flames.

Though, even before Henry, who had finally gotten up from underneath Terriermon, got to Naruto, the static had surrounded him as well, slowly shifting his body as if it was just a broken form a data. "NARUTO!" Disappearing from their shattered world, Naruto was nowhere to be found as the last bits of green flame finally disappeared.

"Data Terminal has been breeched. Purge will start immediately." A female voice echoed around the group before the parts of the world that were still there began to disappear into streams of data. Closer and closer the streams came to them, waiting to delete both tamers and Digimon that laid on the ground. Grabbing his friend from underneath Guilmon, Henry looked around.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but if we don't find a way to stop this, I'm thinking we're going to become like the rest of this place, and disappear."

Both stared at Veemon, who had stopped the hybrid from killing them all. Seeing him barely there broke both of their hearts. Apparently it had been his own trainer going against him, which had been something both thought was bad enough, but to see his trainer disappear before their eyes would have a worse effect on the blue Digimon.

Guilmon had moved towards where Naruto had gone, sniffing around, before he found the black Digivice that the blond had. "Takatomon. Digivice." Takato blinked a few times, before picking it up from the ground.

"Well, seems the blond idiot left us a memento."

Henry thought for a few moments, before snatching it from the brunette's hands. "Let me see that." Seeing as now he could handle the Digivice without it disappearing, Henry wanted a better look at it. It had different modifications than even the devices that both him and Takato, as well as Rika had. A weird scanning device was at the tip of it, the part where the data streamed into. "I think this is what's sucking this place in."

Frowning at Henry for stealing the Digivice, Takato just shrugged. "Think it can get us out of here?"

"Henry, we need to hurry. Whatever is happening is close." Terriermon was afraid of the data streams. And both tamers didn't blame the little guy. They were afraid of it too, whatever it was.

"Alright alright. I'll see." Pressing a few buttons, he saw nothing happen. Furrowed brows, followed by a light sigh, he looked at the data draining part of the device. "Hmm." With what little time they had, Henry was left with few options at this point. "Takato, grab Guilmon and Veemon. I think we might have a way out of here." Nodding to the command, Takato pulled Guilmon next to him then picked up the unconscious blue Digimon. "Here goes nothing."

Closing his eyes–in a silent prayer–he pointed the device at the data streams. "Digitize!" Thinking of only the show that they had seen, he hoped that it would work and they would find themselves into the Digital World or at least someplace other than this.

Surrounding them, became data streams from themselves, enveloping them in a sphere of static, right before the world had drained itself into the static world. The feeling of falling down crossed all five of them–who had found themselves within a strange world. Seemingly of nonexistent walls or floors, a myriad of colors surrounded the place around them.

Even though there seemed to be no floor, they were standing up straight, the feeling of falling leaving them immediately as they peered around. "Where are we?"

"Hell if I know, Henry." Both tamers wanted to get out of here as fast as they could, but they had no idea how to do so. As Veemon started to stir, his body ached from the lack of breathing; the visible winces showed the two tamers that he was in pain and starting to wake up. "I think we should just run." Takato had pointed to the far end of the swirling mass, to the black portal that seemed to be right in front of him.

"I don't know."

"Just come on, it's better than standing here."

"Alright." Henry sighed, running towards the portal at the end, Takato following quickly with both Guilmon and Veemon in tote. They managed to stumble through the portal easily, even though the world faded around them as they did so.

"Did you bring him?" A voice asked both of trainers before him. "Did you get the damn fox?"

"He's more trouble than he's worth! I'm not going back there!" Sasuke had turned around, facing the door he came through. "I'm not doing this. I'll find my own way home!"

"I'm with Sasuke." Sakura added lightly, her own eyes still bloodshot from crying.

The man's fist slammed down on the chair, "FOOLS! I sent you to do a simple task and you bring back nothing! And now you think you can just walk away?"

Snickering, Sasuke looked back at him. "You're not the boss of me, bastard. So don't ever think that you can control what I do." He disappeared, to reappear right in front of the goggled boy. "And I could so easily kill you if I wanted to."

"So, you want to play that way?" His hand went towards Sasuke's neck, though stopped a few inches away from it. "You think you are so high and mighty, Sasuke Uchiha. But the simple fact is that you're my pawn!"

Almost snarling, Sasuke's hand went to his pouch to pull out a kunai. This was starting to piss him off majorly, but as he went to yank out the weapon, his body froze. The man before him only seemed to smirk. "What the hell?! What did you do to me?!"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just putting you into your place!" Clenching his fist once more, the man smiled. "I had a back up plan in case you failed, Sasuke. And with it, I intend to use you for your worth!" Feeling his whole body ache in pain, Sasuke stared to black out with the lack of oxygen. However, his body hadn't fallen when Sasuke passed out.

His once onyx eyes went back to being crimson as they looked at the cloaked man. "Master." He muttered, his whole body feeling relaxed as it touched the ground. Kneeling before the man, Sasuke bowed to him. "I'm sorry for my ignorance, Master." Around his arm, the bracelet he had only thought appeared when he came to this world tightened. A modified black ring.

Sakura stared, blinking a few times. "Sasuke?"

"Don't waste your time, girl. He's mine now. And with that, you will be too if you defy me!" Shaken by the man's words, the pink haired shinobi bit her lip.

"Give him back!"

"Foolish girl. He's not coming back."

"Then I'm not helping you!"

"Too bad." Holding a hand out towards her, he let the black ring that had been around her own arm activate. "Because you will be." She felt herself begin to lose her grip on reality. However, she had trained with the best to be immune to total mind control. Though most of herself had fallen, she kept herself intact on the inside. Falling to her knees, she grumble–most thought processes that did pass by were about obeying him, and getting Naruto back, most of them anyways.

He snickered at the two of them, before waving his hand. "You are dismissed. Now go!" Both left the room with no other words–not that they really could say anything in the positive or negative to their order.

A small Digimon entered the room, snaking in on the floor. "Master. We've got him in containment." Raising an eyebrow, the man was intrigued.

"You captured him?"

"Yes... and no."

Scowling at the worm Digimon, the man slammed his fist once more. "What do you mean yes and no? It was a simple question, Wormon."

"Well our scans suggest that his spirit is no longer within his body, Master. And without a spirit, the body won't do anything."

A twitch of the man's eye showed his frustration. "Well find a way to either capture that spirit. In the meantime, put a dark ring on him, and let me control him that way."

"B-B-But Master. You risk destroying..."

"YOU HEARD ME! NOW GO! OR IT'LL BE YOUR SPIRIT INSIDE HIS BODY!"

"Yes Master." Slipping back out of the door, Wormon disappeared back into the vat chamber. Again, the Digimon Emperor took it into overdrive, and again he was on the chopping block. If only he was back to the person he knew him to be.

Suspended in a green vat, Naruto's body just floated. Eyes still closed, they showed no movement, nor even if he was still alive–the equipment all around him, though, proved that he still was breathing. The mask around his face still injected air into him, keeping his body fresh.

When he had been captured, his spirit had been broken, by the Digimon he was suppose to be taming all the while. But now, it seemed futile for both to be reunited again–with the Digivice really containing the essence of the man hovering in the tube.

"You heard the man, we need a Dark Ring!" Wormon shouted, clearly agitated. Today wasn't going all that well with all the failures they had in getting the blond boy even here–and even so, he still didn't understand why it had to be the blond, and not anyone else. The two that had been drawn by his Master could have done fine, right?

Digimon hurried around, activating controls, pulling levers; trying to get the blond out of his stasis. The water had drained, and masked removed, giving them a view of the pant covered Naruto leaning against the back of the vat. "Open it, now!"

Doing as told, the vat was opened, and a Dark Ring was placed around Naruto's neck. It was only a matter of moments until those green eyes had shot open, turning slightly crimson in the center. Wormon was a bit glad at that, it was the first thing that hadn't failed so far today. Taking a step out of his stasis chamber, the blond just stared in front of him–his mind only doing that which was told to him.

"You must find the others and bring them back." The Digimon Emperor entered the room, smiling. "And don't let them slip away."

"Understood." Holding out a hand, his eyes closed. "Digitize!" Having the memories of his former self, Naruto created a replica of his black Digivice–only it turning completely white instead of it's original color. "I'll bring them back for you, Master."

Chuckling, the Digimon Emperor was clutching his own marble. Since this Naruto had one of the four marbles that he had found, all was to be right. It was all fitting together and it seemed that even if they had found the other marbles, the other cards, they wouldn't stand a fighting chance.

Stumbling through a black portal, the group found themselves rolling on the ground until they ungracefully hit a few trees. "Ugh." Takato finally stood up, readjusting the goggles upon his head, to look around. "Where are we?"

Henry followed quickly after, with Terriermon settling upon his head. "I don't know." Checking on his body, he hoped to find the Digivice still there, sighing in relief when he came across both of them. "At least we still have Naruto's Digivice–hope it can help us."

Takato snorted to his friend. "Right. And maybe another Digidestined will fall from the sky to help us. Things like that don't happ–" Quickly shut up by a body collapsing onto his, the brunette groaned. Again, he had gotten hit with something heavy, and the wind was knocked out of him.

"OUCH!" The shorter brunette mumbled, rubbing his head. What his luck, falling from a tree in which he tried to see all around him. Standing up to dust himself off, he gave a few blinks to the newcomers, along with their Digimon. "Uh... why are there more humans here?"

Henry looked at the kid, up and down, before tilting his head to the side. "Tai. That's your name, right?"

Tai nodded, "How'd you know?"

Finally coming out of his daze, Takato jumped up–just as Guilmon started to sniff the new digidestined. "TAI! WOW!" Grinning, he fixed his own goggles before holding out a hand to him. "I'm Takato, and this is Guilmon... Hey Guilmon, don't sniff him!"

"But Takatomon, he's got Digimon scent on him."

"Well, yeah. He is Agumon's tamer."

"Who are you guys? And how do you know about Agumon?"

Henry cleared his throat, before extending a hand to Tai. "I'm Henry, and this is Terriermon. We know about you because, well, we saw you on TV."

"TV? How am I on TV? I've been in the Digital World, along with my friends." Though, Tai did take the offered hand to shake.

"Long story short, Tai. We're just not from your World. And well, you might not know it now, but that blue Digimon that's napping by the tree is someone connected to you. But, I don't think we should be totally meddling in your affairs." He was smiling a bit, though he was truly hiding the fact that he was angry. Angry at how he and Takato could have gotten here.

Tai shrugged a bit. "Alright. Well, have you guys seen any of my friends?"

Both tamers shook their heads. "We just got here, but where is Agumon?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that he was out getting us some food, since we have been separated from our friends."

Guilmon still went to sniff Tai, before tackling him and giving him a few good licks to his face. "He smells a lot like a Digimon." Tai had to hold back a blush. Of course he'd smell like a Digimon. Him and Agumon were a bit closer than well normal Digimon and trainer.

"H-Hey, get him off me." Though it was a futile effort, Tai still tried to push the large dragon off of him. Yet, the only thing he managed to do was accidentally grope Guilmon, who jumped. That caused the brunette to blush furiously, since he was so trying to be innocent and not do anything that would cause suspicion.

Being always naive, Takato only brushed off the jumping Guilmon as something normal. It wasn't unusual for the dragon to even jump around as they played. "Come on Guilmon, leave Tai be. Sorry about that." A nervous chuckle escaped the brunette's lips, "Sometimes he can be a hassle, but I love him the same."

Tai understood that. That was how him and Agumon were for the longest of times. Just playing around, being friends. Just one night it went overboard, and since then, nothing had been the same between the two.

The blue dragon began to stir a bit–whining as he did so. Everything ached for him, especially his ribs. "Kyuu..." He muttered to no one, save for the group of five who had noticed he was waking up.

"Shit..." Henry ran over to the waking Veemon, lifting him up. "Um, Tai, you said Agumon went to get some food, right? Well mind if we crash at your camp? We'll find our own food, it's just better if we're all together."

"Sure, why not. Though, what's up with him?"

"Well, I'll explain in a little while, just we should get to a place where we can stay."

"Whatever, it's this way."

The fire crackled a bit, as Veemon shivered on the ground. Tai nodded to Henry slowly. "So, this Naruto–who owns that black Digivice thing–disappeared after you fought him, and he was Veemon's trainer? Wow, well I hope you find him. At least for Veemon's sake. He does look adorable though."

Takato chuckled, "Yeah, well I can say that his trainer is a block head. Whenever we told him to wait, he just ran ahead."

"Sounds like you Takato, so I don't think you have anything to say against that."

Blushing to what Henry said, Takato huffed slightly. "Hey hey hey. Calm down you two."

"Tai. I got some food for–oh, hello. Are you friends of Tai?"

"You could say that. We just managed to run into someone we knew. Hi, Agumon. I'm Henry, and this little guy is Terriermon, and those two over there are Takato and Guilmon." Nodding to them, Agumon put the food on the ground, wiping his brow as he did so.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the still sleeping Veemon.

"Uh, another friend. Veemon, is his name." Takato said, with a smile. "Still can't believe I finally got to meet both Veemon and Agumon, along with Tai. I just hope I can meet Davis."

Nudging Takato in the stomach, Henry cleared his throat again. "Hey, Agumon. I asked Tai this, but I was wondering if you ran into a blond while looking for food. He's Veemon's trainer."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't run across any other human other than Tai and his friends, and now you guys."

"Well, I guess that is to be expected."

Suddenly jerking up, Veemon panted for breath. It already had been a few hours since they arrived, with the sun settled beyond the horizon's line, and yet to Veemon, he was thinking they were still fighting his trainer. "Kyuu, stop!"

Sighing to himself, Henry got up, letting Terriermon sit on the log they were on together. "Hey Veemon. You can calm down. He's not here anymore." Kneeling beside the blue Digimon, Henry smiled at him. "So you don't need to worry about fighting."

"He's.. not here anymore? WHERE IS HE!?" With silence, Takato and Henry, along with their Digimon, wouldn't respond. "I asked you, where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Veemon. He just vanished. All we have left is this." Holding out the Digivice, Henry looked to the side. "It seemed as though whatever destroyed mine and Takato's world took Naruto away."

Staring at the device in Henry's hand, Veemon shook his head. "No, he's still here!" He slapped the Digivice from the boy's hand, standing up. Though tears streamed down his face, he retained a strong stance. "HE'S STILL HERE!"

"He isn't, Veemon. Do you see him with us?" Takato stated stubbornly. "Don't you understand. The idiot was taken away by something or someone."

Growling at the brunette, Veemon almost overlooked Tai and Agumon. Almost. That was where he was torn apart. Davis. He had almost forgotten about his real trainer until he saw two of his friends. "T-Tai?" Rushing over to him, he couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Is th-that really you?"

Tai just gave a blank stare at the blue Digimon. Maybe he was thinking something was off, but that could have been the dinner from last night. "Uh, yeah. Do you know me from somewhere? Like them?"

"Do I know you? Yeah! We fought together against the Digimon Emperor. You and Davis both share the Courage seal. You have the Crest, and he has the... Digi Egg." Looking over at the Digivice finally, Veemon felt a pang of guilt for tossing it aside. It was Davis' then Naruto's, both of his trainers. So why was he angry at the fact that it was left?

Blinking profusely, the brunette stared at the other two for help, then at Agumon. "Hey, Agumon. You remember a Davis?"

"No, Tai."

"Alright, then why should I know you, Veemon?" Not really hearing Tai, Veemon was over at where he slapped the Digivice to, picking it up and dusting it off. In his mind, he was just thinking of the blond who was there for him these past few months, and the fact that he wasn't here at this moment seemed to irk him. Something was wrong, definitely wrong, since he hadn't seen his trainer–even when he was a Digimon–turn against him or any of the other trainers. Maybe it was just something to do with him being a Digimon again, or maybe it was something that had happened. He had seemed weirder after his little walk. "Hey Veemon, I'm talking to you."

"Oh. Well, I guess I know the older you. The one that was in High School. Forgot to really tell you that Agumon had sent his regards when I first saw... er... Kyuu."

Henry was silently putting this information aside. So Naruto was a Digimon once before. It explained the fact that there was both Digimon and Human DNA in his system, so it could have happened. But how was a different story for the boy to try and understand. "The older me? You guys are really weird, but... I guess I have to believe you, because you do have Digimon and haven't tried to hurt us."

"Heh. We're just here because we have no other place to go." Henry jabbed Takato in the stomach again. "Hey! I'm just saying what is the truth."

"No other place?"

Henry sighed. "I left out the fact that our world was apparently digitized, or at least looked like it. It happened around the time that we saw Naruto as a Digimon."

"Digimon? A human becoming a Digimon? That's new."

Shrugging, Takato chuckled. "Well, I guess you could say that. Never really thought it could happen myself, but then again, Naruto was really weird. Came from a different world than all of us, so I don't even know why he had a Digivice."

Veemon's eyes watered even more, staring at the device in his hands. No, Naruto was still here. He could feel it. Just something about holding the device made him believe that Naruto was still around, and that he'd come back to be with the blue Digimon. That promise, it was binding, right?

Both brunettes looked at each other, before they heard their stomachs rumble. "Uh, hehe. I think we should all eat." Tai stated a bit happily. "Then we can figure out a way to find my friends and hopefully for you guys to get back to wherever you came from."

"Alright." Henry said, looking at his own Digivice. Something had to give with all of this. Something indeed.

As they all slept, Veemon stayed awake, staring at the stars. He remembered these stars–they were in a Forest Region he had taken Kyuumon to train. The mountains to the south were the ones that Kyuumon had first Digivolved, and the wastelands to the east were where they all went on their final battles. But there wasn't a Dark Spire in sight. Apparently they were in the past of the Digital World. The past that Izzy and Tai and even Matt were in long ago.

Still keeping the Digivice close to him, the blue Digimon had tried to fall asleep–though the feelings of something around him kept the Digimon awake. Sitting up, he looked around for what could be the cause of the movement, only to realize that both Tai and Agumon were missing. Maybe they went out to get some wood. The fire was dying down. But the movements around the camp made him want to check what was going on.

Sneaking up, and around a few bushes some yards away from the fire, Veemon heard the sounds turn to moans. Okay, maybe there were a few Digimon around here that were having sex–that would explain a lot, since Digimon did need a way to reproduce. But as his eyes peeked around a final bush, he was taken aback. Not the scene he had been expected, there was both Agumon and Tai–with a loss of clothes, as well–together on the ground, entwined in a kiss as well as both bodies pressed tightly against each other.

Thinking that all of them had been asleep, Tai nudged his partner awake. "Hey Agu, I think we should... go have some fun." The Digimon blushed, nodding to his trainer. Every night or so they would be together like this, and it was fun–as well as it helped their bond together grow. And because of that rainy night where they both were so close together, they were inseparable.

As they had slipped away, both thought the spot where they had been the night before would have served for a good cover–even if someone found them missing, they could disappear and stop. But they hadn't expected someone to be quiet as they found the duo, or even be aroused by the scene.

Pressing his lips against Agumon's, Tai really could get enough of the taste that his Digimon had, nor did he even want to get enough of it. His hands had already begun to trace along the dragon's back, taking in the comforting feel of his partner, as well as sneaking down to rub against the Digimon's tail. Agumon had repaid the favor by rubbing one of Tai's nipples in between his claws. The gasp that had come afterwards, only seemed to entice the dragon to continue his tweaking. With his other hand, Agumon started to stroke the human's cock, the slightest touch made it grow harder from thoughts of nights gone by.

Arching his back, while managing to pull Agumon into a deeper kiss, Tai found himself longing for the Digimon in him. It had been quite a while since their roles had been reversed. Even the thought of being taken by the Digimon had a reaction on the brunette, causing more pre to come from his own throbbing erections. Whispering into the Digimon's ear, he felt himself blush, but Agumon nodded. Licking his trainer's ear back, the dragon laid him down before presenting his cock to him. It was always better if they had lube, and this was the best that the both of them really could think of.

Tai leaned up, licking the tip of the cock just barely–causing a light moan from his Digimon in the process. The taste was incredible, only making Tai want it even more in him–whether it was in his mouth or in his ass. Taking more than the tip in his mouth, the brunette sighed inwardly, giving more and more licks to the tip as he sucked briefly on the cock in his mouth. Pre that had already started to come liberally from the dragon's cock, seemed to squirt down Tai's throat at a quicker pace. Longing for more, the brunette took the whole cock, sucking greedily for as much pre as he could get–letting the taste sting his tongue before swallowing it down with even more greed. Love or lust, Tai really didn't care. Every night it had been this way, and every night the two found themselves just relaxed and even happy that it had happened.

Staring at the two, watching Tai take the cock deeper into his mouth, Veemon couldn't help but gape. Here was a taboo thing–just as taboo as two male Digimon getting together–happening in front of him. Not only that, but it was arousing him even more than usually. Finding himself beyond the point of even caring, the blue dragon began to stroke his own aching erection–the scene playing before him enough of a visual interpretation for him to think of himself and Naruto, or even Davis with him in the throws of passion.

Without even noticing the clearly masturbating dragon in the bushes, Tai pushed the cock deeper and deeper into his throat, until he couldn't take anymore. Of course he felt his gag reflex kick in, but it didn't matter. Swallowing around the cock was his main priority and did it feel good. To him, this was the most important thing he could be doing, and he required nothing in return save for a good ass fucking. But that was besides the point.

Agumon really couldn't hold back the moans that were gathering inside of his own throat. More and more, the warmth collected in his groin–almost to the point at which he couldn't take it. Before it was going to happen, the Digimon pushed his trainer's mouth off his cock, before blushing. "I want to be inside of you." He muttered, before having a blush cross his face. It was possible they could just suck each other off, but as they had found out with a few nights it wasn't really enough for them. They needed more. They wanted more, and they did more.

Nodding to his Digimon, Tai laid back totally, smiling up at him. Taking it as his cue to lift Tai's legs, Agumon licked his own lips, before licking his trainer's. Leveling Tai's ass out so that he could take the brunette easily, the dragon Digimon started to press his cock into the awaiting hole he desired. Wincing at the pain–it seemed so long ago since he was taken that his ass had become tight, which was good and bad–but reveling in the pleasure that was to come. Pressing himself further back upon the impaling cock, trying to take it as swiftly as possible without letting a tear or a whimper escape him.

Both had managed that, as Agumon thrusted deeply into his trainer while kissing his lips. He found it to be the fastest and most effective way to make the pain stop. Tai understood that, though felt the effect of what rushing in always did. Calming himself down, both trainer and Digimon stayed in the kiss, trying to pass moments by with a grope here and there. Tai's hands were all over Agumon's nipples–it was one of his favorite parts of his partner–as Agumon's hands found themselves upon the aching erection once more, stroking it gingerly and smoothly, as to keep his trainer writhing in pleasure. It worked, as Tai felt himself start to relax even more–the cock inside of him starting to feel at home instead of just in pain.

Knowing that soon his trainer would become restless, Agumon started to pull out of his ass, taking it slowly to feel the tightness around his cock. Something about it always cause a shiver to run up the Digimon's spine–as though it was teasing himself. Shoving his tongue into Tai's mouth, Agumon tried to silence them both from moaning so loud to cause a ruckus back at the camp. The brunette accepted, being just as greedy with it as he sucked gingerly on it, letting his own tongue dance with the dragon's. Pushing back into the ass before him, Agumon grunted into the kiss–starting to find a pattern for him to follow, a great one in that as he started to stroke Tai's cock in the same rhythm.

Seeming to enjoy the set rhythm, both Digimon and trainer grunted and moaned into the kiss both shared, thrusted back and forth within each other's grasp. Somewhere within the excitement, Tai's hands hand found themselves to be toying with the tip of Agumon's tail, just as one of Agumon's had found its way to the brunette's hair, brushing through the goggleless place for the few moments they were not there–which were far and few in between the times they had in public and in private, but even as they were, the dragon Digimon truly enjoyed them only because they let him enjoy the feeling of the brunette hair without restrictions.

Both, entwined in something neither could totally comprehend at the moment with smells crossing their minds and bodies, let their instincts take over. With Tai thrusting constantly backwards, meeting Agumon's thrusts, the brunette couldn't help but break away from the deep kiss to let out a few loud moans. It was all too much to keep inside of him–even Agumon had to compliment it with his own moans. The chorus that came by between them only was accented by the pleasure that washed over their senses–clouding their judgment far beyond normal circumstances.

All the while, Veemon was trying to suppress his own moans as his hand started to move faster upon his pre soaked cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself and Naruto in the same position–a great fantasy accompanied by the moans both would produce. Like before when they were Digimon, they would share another kiss, without any inhibitions, for they wouldn't be held back. Although, the thought of Naruto not even being there disappeared as the chorus of moans became louder and louder.

So tied up in their actions, the duo still never heard the moaning outside their own little world. To them, all that existed was the set of moans they both gave, as well as the sweet pleasure that came over them. With Agumon settling into a constant stream of hits, the dragon digimon found himself hitting Tai's prostate, enough to cause his trainer to gasp and moan out even more. Both felt the heat surround them, the sweat that accumulated between the two slicked their bodies as they rubbed against each other. The sweet smell of musk became heavy in the air with each movement between the both of them–a smell that made them work harder, thrust faster, and kiss deeper.

A forever torture it seemed to Tai. Pleasure ebbing and flowing with the thrusting of his digimon. Emptiness followed by the extreme feeling of being full to the extreme. Inside, he really couldn't wait for the moment both knew was coming closer by the second, the moment both hated and loved. Groaning louder, Agumon thrusted deeply into his trainer, ultimately finding himself swirling in stars. Moans that both could have never figured they could manage leaped out into the air–swirling and mixing in with the musk that grow deeper.

Closer and closer, Agumon continued his rhythm, the feeling of warmth inside of his groin escalating with each moment. Pleasure clouded his mind as he thrusted harder into Tai's ass–his animalistic instincts coming over him. Soon enough, his thrusting became erratic, his tongue licking at Tai's lips, trying to find an outlet within all the movements. The sweat deepened between them as their lips collided–a kiss that wouldn't end too soon as Agumon thrusted once more into his trainer.

Cum began to rush out of his cock into the warm, tight confines that it split apart. Groaning, Tai's own cock twitched between them as it started to shoot his own load onto his stomach. With their stomachs brushing back and forth against each other, his cum started to make them both sticky–an act that they both loved more than the whole sex itself. Feeling Tai's ass clench down tightly on his cock only drove Agumon to thrust harder as he still reveled in shooting his cum into Tai's ass. He wanted to mark him and keep marking him with each spurt. With as much cum as he produced, Agumon's cock began to squelch with cum as it started to back up, leaking out of the man's ass liberally.

Tai couldn't contain himself as he yanked Agumon deeper into the kiss they both shared. Shoving his tongue down into the digimon's mouth, Tai licked all around, enjoying the taste that succumbed his senses. Feeling his own ass so full it was leaking out, the brunette's cock wouldn't stop shooting its load upon them, quickly having it spread all upon their stomachs and even on their necks.

Finally, the swirling euphoria that encompassed both of them ended, letting their senses reach the ground that they both were laying on. By this time Veemon had already shot his load onto his own chest and hand, licking it up quickly so that he could get back without the two noticing. However, the two had other plans for the moment. With Agumon breaking the kiss to lick his trainer's neck, he was readily smiling. "You want me to?" He asked.

Nodding to his digimon, Tai blushed. Both knew the act was even more dirty than the one they just performed, and both thought it was erotic. Thrusting a bit more into Tai's ass, Agumon began to let himself go, pissing into his trainer's already overflowing ass, letting it seep deeply inside. Even though his cock had started to become flaccid, the brunette found himself hard once more, squirming with the liquid entering him.

The feeling of piss inside of him sent him over the edge once more–letting Agumon feel the imploding hole around his cock as he still pissed inside of his trainer. The added clenching man him moan aloud, finding the pleasure still there. As his stream began to trickle down, piss and cum still leaked from the brunette's ass, leaning its scent to linger still in the heavy air. As he began to pull out, Agumon heard Tai whimper. The feeling of being full left quickly, but he clenched his ass shut to keep most of the liquids in. No sense in wasting it at the moment.

Being able to see the mess around them, both laughed a bit. Tai began to lick at Agumon's chest, cleaning off the cum that had mingled there, as his own digimon cleaned his chest. Both stayed like that, for a few hours, before they decided it was time to head back–after a bit more of a foreplay. But they knew that if the others woke up and they weren't there, there would be a lot of questions to answer–both of whom didn't want to answer them.

Veemon was already ahead of them, pretending to sleep where he was before, finding tonight to be a good night. It made his own mind wander to better thoughts other than never seeing his trainers again.


	6. Snowfall

A/N: Morning, or afternoon

A/N: Morning, or afternoon. Here's the sixth installment of Breathless, Snowfall. Although I really don't know if it's getting to the climax of the story (Only because I believe there will be more than three more chapters) I do think it's starting to wind into the middle part of the story. In this, there is a reference to two things. One is the anime Mai-HiME, though I don't really know if you can spot that, and the other is to a song called Boats and Birds. I don't own either of them, nor Digimon and Naruto. Hope this strikes your fancy, and well I can honestly say, things start to spiral in the next few chapters. Starfall and Rainfall will be the next two, so look for them when I post -twh-

--

As morning came and went, the digidestined started to wake up at their own times, Henry and Tai being the first ones up, talking about what they had known about digimon. Takato snored loudly throughout the talk, giving both of them a good laugh of the situation. The digimon all stayed together, though Veemon separated himself from the group of three. He was in his own mind, trying to put together the pieces of everything.

Questions crossed his mind. Why did he still feel Naruto there, when they all said he had disappeared? How could he know that it wasn't just a lie; a dream that soon he'd wake up, knowing that none of this happened. He pushed that thought aside. None of that was something he wanted to really think about, because it would have hurt him to know that Naruto wasn't real.

Clutching the Digivice, Veemon stared up at the sky. "I know he's still here. I can feel him inside of me. So where is he?" The winds wouldn't answer him, he knew that. But it still felt good to ask something. Beckoning to the device that he had before him, Veemon closed his eyes. "Kyuu, you promised to never let anything happen to me. What happened to that?"

Just as he muttered those words, the Digivice started to shine, making the blue digimon almost drop it, but his hands only held it away from him. Henry and Tai were distracted from their conversation by the shining light as were their digimon. Everyone stared as an image showed before them, split and shaking. Veemon and the others knew it was some form of the blond that all had known from their own world, but how was it possible?

"Hey Vee." The image chuckled nervously, before getting a stern smile. "So is this what you guys call finding out more about what happened, Henry? Sitting and talking? You know, you should just stop trying if that was your approach."

"Naruto, what do you know of what we're dealing with? It's always best to find out more about the situation before rushing in."

"That's boring." Looking over them all, he sighed. "You really want to know what happened?"

Henry sighed. "Well, yes. We would."

Naruto shrugged slightly, image shaking even more. "Let's just say that I'm not one person no more. Figured that out when I saw my body disappear. I should thank you Vee, you broke me out of that form but unfortunately I don't really know much more than that, save that Takato was right in that rumor, save they are true. Those eight cards, they exist, and I've found out that four remain. Seems we need to get off our butts and do some adventuring."

"How do we know if they exist here? We don't even know how we got here entirely." A known statement between Takato and Henry.

"Didn't you wonder why my Digivice digitize you guys? I was trying to help you all out of there, and to the closest card that I could sense as I got separated from my body. Oh and Vee, I'll be with you soon. Just need to sort through the data that was encoded into this thing, though that'll take some time. Never was good at thinking, as Sasuke always bluntly put it, 'If I think too hard, my brain'll explode.' Well, go on. Figure out the rest for yourself, but I think you need to keep your digimon close. They would feel the same way as Vee if you were to disappear, so spend as close of a time with them as possible. Agumon and Tai, right? You two both understand that." With that, he winked at them, and disappeared, leaving Veemon with hope.

Both Agumon and Tai blushed. Had he known about their acts? How else could he say that they understood the closeness needed between trainer and digimon? But something else was president. Cards? Things were getting complex for both of the original digidestined. Why were they brought into whatever war these three waged against this unknown force?

"A card is near?" Henry stared at Takato. "We need to find it." He sighed to himself, before getting Terriermon onto his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Hey hey hey. Wait up." Tai wanted answers. "Was that this Naruto guy? And what are these cards?"

The blue digimon smiled up at Tai, hugging the Digivice. "Yeah that was Kyuu, and the cards? I dunno. I just want to find whatever they are and get my trainer back." Davis slipped into the back recesses of his mind, lost among the thoughts that he didn't need. Naruto was priority and that was that.

"Hey Tai, is there anything that you found weird around here? Because we might find–" Takato stopped immediately as his Digivice began to beep. "Huh?" Looking at it, he tilted his head. It began to point somewhere away from his own digimon.

Walking over to his friend's device, Henry got a good look at where it was pointing to. "Guess we'll soon find out where it goes, come on." Still confused Tai called Agumon over as Takato began to run in the direction of the red arrow, following quickly afterward. Henry didn't want to be left behind, grabbing the blue digimon on his way through the trees that both brunettes took towards.

Veemon really didn't like being carried by Henry, it just didn't feel right, but right now speed was what they needed, and him being separated when his own Digivice had a connection to the only person who truly understood what the hell was going on was important to the whole group, but even more so to him. Staring around at the trees going by, his eyes crossed Terriermon's, who smiled at him. "Hey Vee?"

"Hmm?"

"Momentai." The blue dragon was completely confused by the word, having nothing in his own language having that in there.

"What?"

"It means 'take it easy.' You look tense." Terriermon smiled, keeping his ears wrapped around Henry's neck so he wouldn't fall off of him, though his vision went back to the front of them. Veemon still was confused. Shrugging it off as if there was no reason to worry about being tense, he resumed looking at the trees passing by until they stopped. He stopped. Realizing that everyone was staring at a cave in front of them, Veemon wriggled out of his little carry-all position to walk over to Takato.

Even he was amazed at the look of the cave. A dragon's mouth agape, carved out eyes staring at the group in front of it. Colossal in size, it's mouth was taller than even Growlmon, making Takato take a step back. Still the beeping came from the device, pointing ever forward into the mouth before them. Looking at both Henry then Tai, Takato took a step forward, then another, continuing a slow pace till he was inside of the cave. Not only a bit scared, he was unsure of what they would find here.

Guilmon stayed right by his trainer, occasionally looking up at him, but always sniffing the air. Finding a smell that he didn't understand, the red dragon ran forward–Takato left alone from surprise as he tried to catch up to his digimon. "Hrmm... Takato." Sniffing at an alter in front of him, and at the marble that was situated upon it. "It smells funny."

Takato finally caught up to hear his own digimon speak; eyes settling upon the blue orb in front of him. "Whoa." The others had to make due with being behind the two, giving them room with whatever laid there. He looked at his Digivice, which pointed directly at the marble; this was it, the thing that seemed to draw his own device towards. The light shined off it brilliantly, giving a blue glow to even the stones it surrounded. Not wanting to just stand there, Takato's hand went to it, hesitating every now and then from not really knowing what would happen if he touched it.

Fingers wrapped around the orb, picking it slowly. Though, as it moved in the air, it shifted into a card in Takato's hand. "Is this what we needed to find?" Takato asked, spinning around to show them the blue card in his hand. It looked exactly like the card that had spawned his Guilmon, though had a few slight alterations. They all shrugged. Had they known what it was that created Naruto's digimon form along with Sasuke's, they would have been ready to find it.

Sighing to himself, Takato flipped it back towards him. "It looks like it goes in our Digivices, so want me to try?" Henry was about to speak up, but was cut off by Veemon.

"If Kyuu told us about them, then maybe you should. It was found by your Digivice." Takato bit his lip. Although Veemon had a lot of trust in the blond that had appeared with him, he didn't know if he could trust him himself. Swallowing heavily, he held the card to his Digivice, before sliding down.

As the card left, his vision faded to black, almost as if darkness swallowed him whole, but as he looked to his left hand, he watched as static surrounded it. It looked like the data that had been sucked in by Naruto and his own Digivice. Thinking back to that, he moved his digivice against it, scanning his hand. "Biomerge Digivolution." Words he didn't know echoed through the static; his body being held against what he could only think of as a green grid as he watched his digimon digivolve. It didn't seem like a normal digivolution to him, though, seeing as the dragon digimon didn't reform by himself, but around the brunette.

Scales and crimson flesh surround the lightly tanned body–giving it protection, but also newfound strength. Muscles and bits of armor hefted upon his body as the grid faded and eyes closed. The ground almost came to soon underneath him, left without a form of himself, but of both him and digimon. Emerald eyes opened from beneath the visor that had been created over his face; a vision of the world returning from blackness. Inside of his mind, a voice called out to him. Not of his digimon, but a familiar voice nonetheless. Beogrowlmon.

He knew of the name of him, but didn't. It all came so fast to him; the card, and the strength from it. Everything seemed perfect from it, except for the faces before him. The two tamers that had watched it unfold were afraid of what had happened. The new digimon that stood over them, spikes going down its back with armor surround both arms and head; crimson skin that glowed slightly, just like those emerald eyes beneath the visor.

"T-T-Takato?" Henry managed, "I-Is that you?" This was something new to all of them, something that also made them wary of what was going on. What if Takato was like Naruto, and attacked them. They would surely face defeat if that happened, because of the immense structure of the beast before them. Though, as they looked around, none of them saw Guilmon, or any trace of him left save for the form before them.

Beogrowlmon nodded to Henry. "Of course its me."

"L-Look at yourself." Wondering what the fuss was about, Beogrowlmon stared at his arms, then at the tail that swung back and forth behind him. The vision of his digimon digivolving around him was true. It had happened, and it made him a digimon.

"Takato, what's going on?" Guilmon's voice came from beneath the visor, emanating from the digimon.

Breathing out slowly, Henry rubbed his temples. "Maybe... I don't know. Maybe you two became one. It seems that's what is going on."

"I don't care." Takato's voice came from the digimon as the tail whipped over the other's heads, making them have to duck to make sure it wouldn't hit them. "This is cool!"

"HEY WATCH IT!" Tai was a bit annoyed that Takato was being an idiot inside whatever was going on. "You could hurt us if you don't be careful."

Shrugging, Beogrowlmon stared at the metal claws that were on his hands. It was like a dream come true for Takato. Being a digimon, something that seemed an impossible feat, had happened. And now they were all ruining his fun. From the inside of the digimon, he still seemed to be held back by a grid, but as he moved the body of the digimon around, as well as hearing Guilmon's voice around him, he understood that he could move the body without moving himself. "You guys are spoil sports." Jumping over them, making sure to not hit any of them, Beogrowlmon left a deep impression in the ground, before he ran off. "I'm going to have some fun."

"Wait Takato!" It was no use for Henry to even scream that, since both him and his hybrid form had run away too fast, leaving them in the remnants of memories. All of them looked at each other, wondering what they should do. It wasn't everyday that this happened, like anything else that had happened since the blond had met Takato and Henry, and yet, it seemed like they were deeper in the hole than they ever had been, now that Takato had just left them, to go and have fun in his new digimon form–a normalcy for the brunette who wasn't exactly the perfect tamer in the world.

Sighing to himself, Henry looked at Terriermon and Veemon. "Seems we have another runaway." Face-palming a bit, he looked back at Tai. "I'm sorry about what you saw–sometimes he's a bit like that. Always running off, yet not thinking of what might happen when he does so."

"Well, I don't know if you should have a tamer like that, though I can see that he is a unique one. All of you are, since I've never seen any digimon like yours. Guess we better go find him right?"

Nodding to Tai, Henry looked down at Veemon, wondering if he wanted to be picked up and taken like that. Veemon had already disappeared though, making them wonder what the hell was up with the blue digimon. "And now, another one. Lovely."

Sometimes, in Veemon's mind, things needed to happen fast. It was mostly because of having a trainer like Davis. Something about it, seemed to have an intoxicating atmosphere to it. Himself running in the forest, not exactly looking for Takato but maybe some how to get back to Naruto, he didn't even think twice about leaving the party.

Rushing by trees as if they weren't anything, the blue digimon didn't want to stop. He felt if he did, things would crash even further down, leaving him all alone in a world he knew a little bit about–though with the knowledge he had, it wasn't enough to let him survive here, or at least keep his sanity. The mountains deeply covered by trees slowly crept towards Veemon, letting him see a place he recognized, a place that was special in itself, by both creatures.

Without turning back to see if anyone was following him, Veemon found himself at the foot of a large mountain–the first place both Kyuu and himself trained together. Panting a bit from his sprint, he looked around to make sure no enemy digimon were around. Veemon held his Digivice closely, knowing how to digivolve himself without his trainers. Behind him, out of sight, a digimon kept a watch on the blue dragon–even as he digivolved into Flamedramon.

The digimon was impressed, more at the fact that the digivolution had happened without a trainer present than anything else. Peeking further out, his horn stood apart from everything else–save for his fur. It had given him a more animal like look instead of digimon. "Who are you?" It asked Flamedramon, stubbornly walking out into the open hoping to show that he wasn't a threat to the new digimon.

Flamedramon spun around, blinking–immediately he felt like he had to hide his Digivice, just because he didn't want any questions about it to rise up. "Uh, Flamedramon." His eyes focused a bit more on the new digimon just to realize him to be an old friend of his. "Gabumon?"

The other digimon nodded, "Yeah. How did you digivolve without a trainer?"

"Uh... Well..."

"Hey Gabumon, where did you run off to?" Another familiar voice for Flamedramon, he backed up a few steps, watching as Matt surfaced from the brush. "Oh there you are..." His eyes crossed Flamedramon's, finding himself wanting to defend incase this digimon had black gears in him. Without Izzy around, he couldn't figure out who the digimon was, but it didn't matter, since Flamedramon was readily answering his question without him asking it.

"I'm Flamedramon. Guess you're searching for Tai right?" Calm only because it was a familiar face, the dragon digimon stared, still keeping his Digivice behind him. "Right Matt?" He tried to make the human respond, though it was a bit far out to see if the kid would attack him or not.

Eyeing the digimon warily, Matt nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where he is?"

"Well, I just saw him a ways back near a friend of mine, but I need to go somewhere." Not even waiting for an answer from the digidestined, Flamedramon jumped up and started to fly deeper into the jungled-mess of the mountain side, wanting a place alone.

Deeper and deeper he went, tress still soaring pass him, letting feel the sun in small spots of no cover–in front of him the clearing that he wanted, the clearing where he could stop and think. With feet hovering over the ground, Flamedramon settled down, looking from tree to tree, making sure there was no one else here. Not that much had changed since the last time he had come back here–even though this time was the fact that it was previous to them even going there to train. It didn't bother him though, it was just a place he found a peaceful atmosphere to it.

"You can sky rocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by." The blue dragon sang low, looking at the device before him. He wasn't sad as much as a bit lonely. In his mind, all he cared about was the Digivice that he had in his hands. It was the star dust he whispered to the winds about. Gusting a bit by the time the words were done, the wind had seemed to make it become a lot more chillier than it had been before.

Shivering in the coldness, watching as the storm clouds above him starting to descend upon the side of the mountain, he was left with little to no warning of the blizzard that started to rain down on him. Snow blocked his vision, gusting within the winds, as it began to pile up beneath him. He tried to hover a bit, but it wasn't any help; the snow was already up to his ankles as well as rising quickly.

Flamedramon was left without much help, trying to trudge through the snow as it rained down. The fact that his armor was weighing him down didn't help matters. Alone, within a blizzard, the dragon whispered to his device, hoping Naruto would hear. "Kyuu, it's snowing..." Chittering his teeth, he whimpered. Naruto wasn't hearing him, and nothing was helping him in this mess. Running off alone started to settle down as a bad idea for him–especially since no one really knew where he was.

Resting against a tree, curling tightly into a ball, Flamedramon shot a Fire Rocket to the ground, melting some snow, but not a lot. At least it had given him a place on the ground to stay warm for as long as he could. He closed his eyes, still keeping an ear to the snow and wind about him as it piled up. Maybe this was a dream, and because of that, he wouldn't be hurt–save for the fact that Naruto wouldn't have been real.

--

Staring up at the mountain, Matt winced. The Flamedramon had gone right into a blizzard–one of the things that Matt had hoped he wouldn't see in the Digital World. They were worse than the ones in the Real World. Looking at Gabumon, he held his Digivice tightly. "Come on Gabumon, we need to save him."

Nodding to his trainer, Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon. Matt jumped on his digimon, letting Garurumon take him up the mountainside, hoping that the digimon they both saw go up there wasn't in any trouble. With his wolf digimon rushing, he saw the blizzard creep closer and closer, holding on tightly so that he wouldn't fall off. "We're almost there, Matt."

The blond knew that, and he was glad. Maybe they would just find the digimon safe and sound–impervious to the weather that seemed to surround him. That was the best hope he could hold onto, one that in the back of his mind, Matt knew was a slim chance. The trees began to collect snow around them, as the storm's center closed in. He looked in front of him, holding his arm up to shield the snow from his eyes, trying desperately to see if he could find the dragon digimon that he saw fly up here.

The whiteness continued for a while–always shifting in the winds–until he saw a blue figure, shivering slightly. Matt knew it had to be Flamedramon, and he needed help by the look of it. "Garurumon, get him and we'll find a cave to wait out the storm." There was really nothing else that they both could do–especially with a digimon of Flamedramon's size. Garurumon picked the dragon up by his teeth, before jumping away. Searching for a cave was a just as hard find as was getting to Flamedramon, but it yielded the same result; both parties had found themselves in the safety of a cave, with Matt trying to start a fire for the unconscious digimon that he had helped.

This was the perfect day; finding out that his friend was closer than he expected, and yet being drawn even further away because of the digimon he had talked to–who had told him of his friend being close–had gotten himself into a pickle that he knew was going to happen as the dragon had disappeared from his sight. Putting the fire together for the three of them, Matt continued to check up on Flamedramon, making sure that he wasn't dead or anything like that–not that he knew if digimon could die like that. He sighed to himself, looking back at his own digimon, who had de-digivolved back into Gabumon. "What are we going to do? I want to go and find Tai, but..."

"We do need to keep a watch on him." Gabumon finished for his trainer. He himself was a bit torn at it all, but here was a fellow digimon in need of help from them. "Anyways, we can't really go back out into that." Pointing to the mouth of the cave, Gabumon showed his trainer that the storm had grown even fiercer than before–and thus they both knew that they were stuck in this place with Flamedramon.

Matt nodded to his digimon, before resting on the ground. Gabumon had already created the spark they needed for the fire, but with the limited resources they had, both knew that the fire would last only so long. Neither cared, though, as they both figured they'd be out by the time the fire smouldered out.

--

Grunting a bit, Flamedramon began to stir from his slumber. Eyes winked open slowly, focusing on where he was first. He wondered how he had gotten into a cave, especially since he remembered being against a tree for the brunt of the storm.

"Hey. You're awake." Matt walked over to him, staring into his eyes for a few moments. "So, find the blizzard to your liking?"

"Matt, be nice!" Gabumon retorted to his trainer, not liking the way he was treating a digimon who had just been in a situation like Flamedramon was.

Rolling his eyes, the blond shrugged. "That wasn't smart rushing up the mountain without looking for the storms that come by. You could have gotten yourself killed you know."

Flamedramon looked down, saddened by it. Though the strength he would have needed to sigh was too much for him to even muster–as his body de-digivolved down to his rookie form. The cold had taken a lot out of him, and even so, he wished it wouldn't have ended. He had remembered the last snow storm both him and Naruto enjoyed–one that he wouldn't forget any time soon. "I don't care."

Both Matt and Gabumon sighed slightly. "Be happy we followed you. We could have easily went towards where you said Tai was."

Holding his knees to his chest, Veemon stared at the fire. "I don't care." His eyes seemed to be glossed over by something; it wasn't allowing him to even take in the seriousness of the situation he was in. But Veemon was deep in thought. Some how, he'd make sure that Naruto appeared again, and with that, he'd have his trainer and lover back.

Rolling his eyes, Matt went back to staring outside. "You should. It's a terrible storm out there." Going back to watching the fire, he poked it thoroughly. "Why did you go up there anyways."

Veemon shrugged. "Just needed some space, that's all." Thinking for a few moments towards why he was there, he remembered his Digivice. Almost freaking out, he looked around, knowing it wasn't within his hands. "Where is it?!"

Matt quirked an eyebrow, before holding up the device that he had seen in the digimon's hands when they put him down in the cave. "This?" He tossed it to Veemon, "Found it when we got here. Is that a Digivice?" Making an effort to catch the device, Veemon looked down.

"Yeah, it is."

Wanting to know why the lone digimon had a Digivice, Matt prodded further. "You got a trainer?" The blue digimon nodded. "Where are they."

"Lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah, he got lost."

"How?"

"..." Veemon didn't answer, as he just kept staring at the device. He really didn't want to explain things to Matt, even though he had wanted someone to help him through it all. Matt wanted to go further, but the look Veemon had made him stop. He figured if the digimon wanted to explain, he would.

Even so, Matt didn't like the silence that settled over the three of them. A silence that only seemed too long until Matt's Digivice began to beep. A red dot from deeper in the cave was showing up on the small device. Looking at it, he didn't understand what it meant. His first thoughts were that maybe one of his friends were in the cave.

Barely aware of the beeping, Veemon looked over at Matt with inquisitive eyes. "What's up with your device?" A good subject change for him, since he really didn't like to explain how Naruto disappeared to the blond in front of him.

"I really don't know, but it's telling me someone is deeper in this cave."

"Maybe we should check." Gabumon was all up to checking, since he did want to reunite his friends. Veemon shrugged a bit, though he wouldn't mind going to check. Matt was his friend, as were all the others that were in this world. So it wasn't much of a toss up to try and find something inside of a cave, especially with the blizzard going on outside.

Getting to his feet, the blue digimon stared at the other two. "Well, we have nothing else to do, right Matt?" Nodding to him, Matt clenched his device. With two digimon, there wasn't that much to worry about in fighting. Giving a look to both of them, he began to run deeper in the cave, with the two digimon quickly following him.

The walls of the cave began to shine with water as the cave dipped lower into the mountain they were in–almost as if leading them into an underground spring–but none of the group really put much thought into it, as the red dot began to come closer to the three of them. With water dripping from the various stalagmites above them, Veemon stared around. This cave was something he never saw in his own travels to the Digital World, but then again, this was years before his ventures even began.

Those thoughts made him a bit worried, but then again, he was with Matt and Gabumon, so there was a safety net in case something happened. Drawing ever further towards the dot on his Digivice, Matt looked around for anyone that would be a familiar face to him, but it was to no avail even as the dot seemed to almost reach them.

His momentum had a consequence as he tried to stop before the water in front of him, hurtling him into the warm waters where the dot had led them. Surfacing, Matt took another look at his device, seeing that the dot was around him, but as he looked around he saw no one of his gang–in fact he saw nothing around him. Sighing to himself, he peered at Veemon and Gabumon, who were totally dry as they kept a decent pace to not lose balance. They held no answers to why there wasn't anything around, but why would they–they hadn't led him here, it was his Digivice.

Veemon felt a bit disheartened. Even though they had followed the signal, he saw none of his old friends. He sat down, sticking his feet in to the warm water only to rest a bit. It felt nice against his skin; with the blizzard outside, anything warm would have felt nice to him. His eyes stared down into the water, gazing at the shimmering blue that gave a light glow around them. Reflecting back was his own image, showing how sad he truly was. That only angered him, as it reminded him of losing Naruto–and though he had seen him come from his Digivice, it gave no solace to the fact it had happened.

Ready to throw a punch into the water, Veemon's eyes shifted towards something else, something that sparkled even within the water beneath them. Focusing a bit, the digimon realized what it was–another marble like the one Takato had. Maybe that was what brought them there. "MATT!"

"Huh?" He looked back at Veemon, wondering why the digimon screamed his name.

Pointing down at the marble, Veemon told Matt to swim down and get it, though he really didn't explain why it had to be gotten. Still confused about all this, Matt did as he was told, getting down deeper into the warm waters, grabbing the green stone that shimmered even beneath the bluish hue that surrounded the large cavern.

Matt reached the surface once more, staring back at the green glow that surrounded the stone in his hand. "Why'd you ask me to get this?"

Veemon called him over to climb out of the water; though Matt was a bit wary of the whole situation. Why would Veemon be interested in a stone that seemed to hold only a bit of value. Coming over to the blue digimon, Matt climbed out of the water to look at Veemon. "I asked you why you wanted this."

"Because, I think this is what brought us here." He managed to get out, as his eyes were captivated by the green hue. "Hold it to your Digivice, it might show you what I mean."

Reluctant still, Matt didn't know if he should trust the blue digimon or not, but what the hell, he had no other explanation as to why his Digivice brought him here. Holding his device with his other hand, Matt placed the marble on top of it. Green light shone from both as the device morphed into something like Veemon's Digivice–a card reader as the stone turned into a card.

"Slide it." Already knowing a bit of what would happen, Veemon wanted to see it once more–it would give a bit more insight into the Eight Card theory that Takato had told them about, so it was worth a try. Sliding the card into the device, not really understanding any of this, Matt felt a bit weird. As the card left it, it disappeared. Yet something else had given him the weird feeling as his Digivice gave a voice around him.

"Biomerge Digivolution!" Data from his right hand appeared, the device sliding across it. Immediately, Matt felt himself held against a wall, as his hands were held out away from his body. Around his vision, blackness kept itself known until he saw his own digimon in front of him. Slowly, Gabumon began to disintegrate before his eyes, wrapping around him like a cover.

The feeling of being pushed against the wall faded as his eyes closed–letting the digimon digivolve around him. His arms were carried in front of him, letting the fur cover his skin, with claws coming in quickly. His chest felt lifted as fur and armor wrapping around him, just as his feet felt the warmth of fur there. Even his face wasn't left without the bluish fur. But upon his chest, was a slight green pattern, a bit like the crest of friendship, but not totally.

Slings appeared around both of his shoulders as guns appeared behind him, just above his furry tail that flicked back and forth. A muzzle appeared, as his face was almost completely gone–fangs showing themselves immediately with the slight roar that escaped. Around his waist, underneath the small leather armor, were three holsters, each with their own specific gun.

Slowly once more, the blackness faded around the boy–revealing the new hybrid that was once him and his digimon. With another flick of the tail, the darkness totally receded away from the world around them, letting Veemon see who was before him. "Cerberusmon." His digivice spoke once more, letting him know what had happened.

Veemon was taken back by the sheer firepower that the single digimon had, as well as the new stature that seemed to become of him. Cerberusmon looked at each of the furry arms, and his own tail, before eyes went wide at the guns that seemed to be all over him. This was a new digivolution to him, especially since he had heard Gabumon speak inside of his own head. "Matt, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"You two digivolved together." Veemon stated slowly, understanding the significance of the cards that were being found now. "You two are one." Still new to him, the blue digimon did understand a bit about it. They were meant to digivolve together, and if things were the same for when Naruto came back, maybe himself and his trainer would digivolve too. That was the hope in Veemon's thoughts–a hope he wanted to make a reality of.

"We... digivolved together?" Both said, a dual of voices leaving Cerberusmon's muzzle, entwined together just like their bodies were at this moment. Veemon only nodded to them, looking back at his own Digivice.

Fiddling a bit more with it, he walked over to the larger wolf hybrid. "That's the power of those cards. Guess you're part of the gang..." He shrugged a bit. "We should find our way back, maybe the blizzard is over." His monotone voice hid his true emotions at the moment–trying to keep him looking as strong as he could without breaking down.

Watching as Veemon walked back the way they came, Cerberusmon followed, keeping his eyesight always on the blue digimon. "I don't understand this."

About to speak up back at the digimon, Veemon halted. His own eyes crossed paths with emerald eyes. A sickening grin crept across the tanned face, making the blue digimon wince. "You're coming with me, you two." The voice was almost like Naruto's, but a bit distorted. Neither digimon moved, though, even though the voice commanded a lot more strength behind it.

Looking closer at the orange clothes that Naruto was wearing, Veemon spotted a dark ring around his neck, the same kind of dark ring that usually controlled digimon. How was it possible for a human to be controlled by the same device? Not really wanting to think about it, Veemon held his own Digivice close, letting himself digivolve back into Flamedramon. The strain on his body from before, showed itself, as Flamedramon tried to keep himself up.

Dark Naruto smirked still at them, holding his Digivice to his other hand, scanning it completely. "Spirit Evolution!" Voice cracking a bit, Dark Naruto began to transform back into Neokitsumon, though the armor around him had a darker hue. BlackNeoKitsumon stood on all fours once more, growling at the two of them, before he charged at the weakened Flamedramon, easily pinning him to the wall. "I said you're coming with me."

Nearly choking at the brute force, Flamedramon felt himself de-digivolve back into Veemon, strength still failing him at the moment. Still pinned, blackness started to surround Veemon's vision, keeping him out of commission.

"STOP THAT!" Cerberusmon shouted at Blackneokitsumon, wanting to try and end this all. But as the fox hybrid's eyes looked over at the wolf hybrid, a snarl escaped from the armored fur, with the tail lashing out at them.

"Rasengan Tail!" The tail stopping in front of Cerberusmon, began to spin around, forming a ball of energy. Not really understanding the new attack he saw, Cerberusmon felt the slamming force of the tail in his stomach, ground being lost to the brute force of it.

Wincing to the attack, Cerberusmon spun around one of his guns from his shoulder, holding it in front of him. "Hydra Shot!" From the three-barrel shotgun, a trio of energy bullets shot out, spinning around as they did so. Each had a direct hit on the fox hybrid, knocking him back just a bit–enough so that Veemon could collapse to the ground.

Snarling back at Cerberusmon, Blackneokitsumon charged at the wolf hybrid–with his large maw open. "Dark Bang!" Spinning his body around, Blackneokitsumon became a twisting body bullet, aiming for Cerberusmon's chest. Holding his fists in front of him–keeping his guns out of the way in doing so–Cerberusmon tried to keep his ground, using all of his force to try and level the playing field.

Though out of breath from being held against the wall, Veemon was still able to move. His eyes settled on the duo fighting, feeling a bit helpless in it all. Yet, as he looked closer, he saw one of Cerberusmon's guns on the ground. Thinking that the two pushing against each other would only cause harm to both of them, he bolted towards the gun, rolling into grabbing it, and pointing it towards the two. Veemon closed his eyes, biting his lip, just as he pulled the trigger, watching as a large energy bullet shot out from the gun, purple in color.

Both digimon heard the blast, but felt it first, as they found themselves crashing into the side of the cave with a loud bang. Veemon wasn't safe either, as the kickback managed to launch him into the wall, knocking him out. Wincing from the pain, Cerberusmon wavered in standing up. His eyes immediately went to Veemon, realizing that the blue dragon digimon was out for the count. With his defenses down, Blackneokitsumon rammed his head into Cerberusmon's chest, throwing him backwards.

Stumbling a bit, the wolf hybrid found himself panting from exertion. Things weren't going good for them, not in the least bit. "I told you, you're both coming with me." Blackneokitsumon stated matter-of-factly. Standing ground, his growls seemed to get louder and louder to Cerberusmon, until he heard a slightly high pitched note. More and more of the notes continued to echo through the cave, causing the fox hybrid to groan.

Black light shown from Blackneokitsumon as he de-digivolved back into Dark Naruto, who covered his ears. "This isn't over!" He shouted, disappearing quickly and leaving them alone for the time being. Cerberusmon found himself out of strength from everything, splitting back into Gabumon and Matt. Both digimon and trainer fell backwards against the wall, staring out towards the light from the cave. A figure seemed to walk closer to them, slowly at first, but it began to speed up towards them.

Their eyes closed before they even could get a good look at it–save for the small flute that came with them.

--

She sighed to herself, looking at the three that were laying on the ground. "They were lucky I came." Humming a tune to herself, she propped them all up against the cave wall, and let her lips touch her flute once more, playing a soft tune that rang in the air. The notes circled around her–a calm sensation in the chaos she knew was around her. Closing her eyes, she let time pass her by, with the tune keeping her company.

Squinting slightly as his eyes opened, Matt stared at the woman in front of him, watching as she played her instrument masterfully. It was almost like his own harmonica, the melody sweet to the ears. Groaning a bit, he shifted from his sitting position. "Who're you?"

She stopped immediately, before looking at him. "Mikoto Nagi." Matt looked all around Mikoto, trying to find a digimon partner, but noticed she was alone, save for her flute. Her eyes closed, as she just let the silence pass by. "If you're looking for Tailmon, she's... gone."

Matt looked at her sincerely, before blinking a few times. "Gone? Do you mean..."

"Yes." In her voice, was a heaviness that even hurt Matt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she was just protecting me." Her black braids seemed to stay still–they had been bouncing back and forth with the music in the air–as solemn air drifted all around them.

Veemon was the next to awaken, then Gabumon. All three watched as Mikoto went back to playing her flute, each wondering why she was so calm about something that would have torn all of them apart–something that even ripped at Veemon heart because of Naruto. Standing up, blue digimon stared at the ground.

His Digivice began to glow, making him stare at it–along with everyone else, with Mikoto stopping with her flute–as Naruto's figure appeared before them. His image shook a bit, but it was more steady this time. "Hey Vee." His head tilted to the side with a smile. "Don't look so sad." Getting closer to the Digivice, Gabumon and Matt blinked a few times, wondering who he was. Naruto blinked back at them. "Oh, who are your friends?"

"I'm Matt, and this is Gabumon. And she's..."

"Mikoto." She stated simply, staring at the hologram of the blond boy.

As Matt got a better view of the boy, he immediately stood up defensively. "He's the guy who attacked us!"

Shaking his head, Veemon frowned. "No. He didn't attack us. He's been with me since I came here. That... that was his body."

"Body?"

"Yeah. He got absorbed by his own Digivice before we got here." Saddened more by this Veemon stared at Naruto with wondering eyes. Had he finally found a way to get out of there?

Rubbing a finger underneath his nose, Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, something like that happened. And well, since then, I've been trying to get out of here. But, Vee, don't worry. I'm almost done finding parts of me in here. You just need to find the third Chosen One."

Playing her flute again, Mikoto didn't want to hear about being a Chosen One or anything. She knew that without Tailmon, she wasn't even a Digidestined anymore, and so, she was stuck in a place with only herself.

"But Kyuu... I want you back now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll get to you as soon as I can, alright?" Another Digivice began to beep–Mikoto's–as Naruto finished speaking, making him smile. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to figure stuff out. Till I can see you Vee, I'll be near you always." The image disappeared, though Veemon's hand went out to it, trying to grab it tangibly.


	7. Starfall

A/N: Well, I'm back with the seventh installment

A/N: Well, I'm back with the seventh installment. As of now, I know a lot more of what is going to happen (Including three more digivolutions ). And stay tuned for the last chapter in the series, because in there I will be putting together a Soundtrack for Breathless. By the way, I can't say when the next chapter will be posted, because it's currently in the works as we speak, but I can say that soon the next 'Arc' of this story will take place.

Left alone once more, Veemon sighed to himself. Again, he was close to having Naruto back, and again Naruto couldn't come to him. But his depression was put aside as Mikoto looked at her Digivice–which had looked like his own, and what Matt's had turned into. Walking over to her, he blinked a few times, looking at the dot on the screen.. "I think... you're the next one."

Mikoto shook her head, grasping it tightly. "No, I'm not. Tailmon's gone! How can I be!?"

"Calm down." Matt said, irritated with the way she was acting. "Tailmon isn't gone! She's just a Digiegg now, and you need to find her ag–" Slapping his face, Mikoto glared at him.

"Don't you dare say things like that! She's gone!" But that didn't stop her device from beeping–with a red arrow on the screen pointing outside of the cave.

Veemon hated the fighting between the two; it was getting them nowhere fast. "GUYS! JUST STOP IT!" he shouted, hoping to get their attention. Those Mikoto was crying slightly, both her and Matt looked at him. "I don't care what either of you think. If Kyuu says we need to find the third Chosen One, and her Digivice is blinking, we should just check it out. It won't harm anyone in trying!"

Looking down, Mikoto let a few tears touch the ground beneath her. "Why? Why should I go there, if I have no digimon with me."

"Because it's worth a shot, Mikoto." Gabumon stated, trying to help Veemon. "So?"

Wiping her eyes clean of tears, she just shrugged, and stood up. Defiant to the end, she wouldn't get her hopes up. Tailmon was defeated–she remembered that clearly–and because of that, she disappeared. All for her trainer, that was what she said to her as her data was disappearing.

Veemon led the way, yanking the girl with them as they exited the cave. The blizzard that had been out there–driving the group into the cave earlier–had ended sometime when they were out, giving just a blanket of snow around them. Though mostly weakened by the battle they had with Dark Naruto, they all found some strength in the belief that Mikoto was the third child they needed to fight whoever was doing all of this.

Staring down the mountain, the blue digimon saw Takato slightly in the distance, as well as Henry by him. Seemed as though they had fought something too, at least to Veemon anyways. Not worrying about that, the group followed the arrow, and it's ever pointing southward march. Though it was in the opposite direction that Veemon and the others came from, it still was at least a clue to what was going to be.

The blue digimon stopped for a moment, only to signal to the two on the northern side of the mountain to come follow, then began to still drag Mikoto–who fought with him all the while.

Dipping through a forest, and then a valley, Veemon began to see something in the distance. Sparkling within the valley, seemed to be ice in the distance. Running ahead of the group, he tried to make it out better, wanting to see if it was what they needed to find for the third Chosen One. But as he closed in, the ground began to shake, causing him to fall backwards, and stare in awe as a child rose up. "Welcome, Digidestined."

His onyx eyes stared at the three who came up from behind; Matt immediately went to his Digivice while Gabumon stood beside him, with Mikoto behind them both. "Who are you!?"

The boy snickered, his eyes turned from black to red–the once perfect black shirt now changed into a crimson shirt, with black pants. "Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." A chuckle echoed in the valley, making Veemon angrier. Holding the Digivice close, he was ready to try and fight whatever came out around him, for his sake and for Naruto's.

Snickering to them, the boy took out his own Digivice, before scanning his left hand. "Spirit Evolution!" Swirling around him, dust blew fiercely, before it disappeared, leaving Razimon in its place. "Now, are you going to come easily? Or do I need to beat you down like the weaklings you are."

Growling at Razimon, Veemon looked at the ground for a few moments, before using his own Digivice to transform into Flamedramon. He was still a bit weak from being shot back into a cave wall, and for the lack of food he had in his system, but still he wanted to fight. "Fire Rocket!" Fire erupted around him, as he flew up and dove down into Razimon.

Pulling two swords from his back, Razimon deflected the hit and slammed Flamedramon into the ground. Groaning, Flamedramon tried to stand up, but the swords slammed back down into his back; and with the remaining strength leaving him, Flamedramon found himself back as Veemon, defenseless on the ground. Ready for another strike, Razimon held the two swords above his head. "Serpent's Bite!" Both swords glowed black as they started to slam downward, aiming to destroy the blue digimon who thought to go against him.

Though, as they hit Veemon, a yellow light shined from his Digivice, surrounding the blue digimon. Thinking he was going to die, but finding out that the blades didn't hit, Veemon looked up to see Naruto hovering over him with the blades in his own back. "Hehe... Told you I'd protect you." Gasping for breath, blood came out of Naruto's mouth as he held the blades from hitting his lover. "I never go back... on a promi–" The blades pushed harder down on Naruto's back.

"Heh. Come back to save your little lover, huh? You were always the pathetic one." Pulling his blades back, he let Naruto fall down onto the ground beside Veemon. "Wasting your life away for these creatures? Why would you?"

Looking over at Razimon, Naruto winced, "Because... Because... Because they're my FRIENDS!" Coughing up some more blood, he tried to stand up, but Razimon kicked him back onto the ground.

"Friends? Friends hold you back. Friends Let you wither and die. There is no use for friendship!" Wincing more at the pain he was enduring, Naruto found strength enough to chuckle.

"Friends are... are always there for you, that's why I won't let you... let you hurt him." Though, his words were strong, his body was weak from the attack. He couldn't even fight against the pressure being pushed against him.

"Fool. You can die here and now because of your ideals." With one sword held over Naruto's neck, Razimon smirked. "You did deserve a fool's death." As he tried to pull it back to slash downward at Naruto's neck, something caught the blade.

Staring up at the snake hybrid, Veemon's eyes shimmered. Tears had been falling from his cheeks continuously while he watched his best friend, his lover, hurt from the creature that stood over them. "I won't let you do it!"

Angered by the creature attached to his blade, Razimon flung him away with a simple shake. "I don't care what you won't let me do. I'm the one who's above you now." Falling onto the ground and skidding, the blue digimon tried to get back up, still defiant to the digimon who was trying to quell him. "Heh. So you want me to finish you off first?" Each step taken towards Veemon seemed like an eternity, eyes looking up at Razimon as he closed in.

"Biomerge Digivolution!" In the distance, Gabumon and Matt couldn't take just being on the sidelines. Forming together in a digivolution that they had only tried once more–and in doing so, weakened themselves–all in order to try and protect Veemon. Cerberusmon growled, pulling out two of the guns in his holster. "Stop it!"

Crimson eyes peered over at Cerberusmon, watching as the guns were pulled against him. "You pulled a trick? Heh. Like that's going to save you!" Jumping up into the air, Razimon spun around, bringing his twin blades down onto the twin guns that were held in defense of Cerberusmon. "Soon, you'll see. The paradise that will rise up!"

Trying to keep his ground, Cerberusmon pushed the guns hard against the blade, but it seemed to be no use. The battle from before with Blackneokitsumon had taken its toll on all three of them. Though, Mikoto stood there, staring at Veemon trying to get back up; at Naruto's body stayed still with no breathing, and at the two that merged into one to try and stop Razimon.

Images robbed her vision, letting her relive the death of her Tailmon. The flute that she carried, fell to the ground, one last reminder of the last battle she faced. Tears fell to the ground, dripping onto the once pristine instrument she treasured. "No... Stop... STOP IT!" Screaming as loud as she could, Mikoto wanted to find a release for the sadness that took over her soul.

Within moments, her Digivice started to glow; a grey light shooting out from it towards the crystal waterfall. Too much into her breakdown, Mikoto didn't even see the ice shard that shot towards her, as the waterfall began to flow once more. Though the piece seemed like it was going to slice into her, the ice shattered in front of Mikoto, a marble rolling downward towards her flute.

A few more tears fell from her face, now closer to the groundfrom her falling to her knees. "No.. NO MORE DYING!" One of the tears hit the red marble. The shine from it made her stop shedding tears, and stare down into it. Her flute, that had been once there beside the marble, hovered a foot in the air. Forming around it, seemed to be cat paws, as a solemn song played.

Watching the cat materialize from nowhere, Cerberusmon and Razimon both stared, though Razimon took the opportunity to push Cerberusmon onto the ground. As the song finished, the cat paws moved the flute away from its mouth. "Don't cry, Mikoto. I'm here."

Scared at the visage of her digimon, Mikoto screamed. "YOU CAN'T BE! I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

"But I'm right here beside you. I'm not gone." Cat eyes stared at the scared human, pleading for her to stop. "Don't be afraid." But before Mikoto could respond, the marble caught her eye, shining still a brilliant red. "Take it, Mikoto, and we'll be together forever."

Reaching down to pick it up, albeit slowly for she didn't understand it all, Mikoto stared through the red hue, before it transformed into a red card. Her hand shook as she flipped it back and forth, before pulling out her Digivice. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mikoto slid the card through the reader, watching as sparks flew outward. "Biomerge Digivolution!"

Her body felt yanked back up to her feet as she watched her digimon disintegrate into red sparks before her. Another scream tried to escape from her lips, but was quelled as she felt fur wrap around face and her body. Mikoto closed her eyes, letting the warmth caress her all over. A long tail formed behind her, as cat ears sprung from her face. The white fur that was once Tailmon, started to tighten up, creating clothes around the body that was to be one with her.

The flute that had fallen from the cat's paws hovered in front of the merging duo, changing shape to become a long sword. Wings sprouted from Mikoto's back, with the clothes settling down upon the fur. Pink and white mingled together, with the pink laced clothes covering up her essentials.

With the force that was holding her up depleting, Mikoto had to hold her own self up. Everything seemed to be off, even as the red light around her faded. Looking out, she watched the water running in the distance, and heard her own digimon's voice inside of her head, "We're together now. Angetailmon." The sword hovered in front of her, waiting for it to be taken by its Chosen one.

Startled by the fact that she was now a digimon, Angetailmon was confused as to what she was doing–but seeing Razimon run towards her made the angel hybrid hold her hands out in front of her. The sword grew crimson all over, before spinning around in front of her rappidly, creating a shield to stop the upcoming sword strikes.

Annoyed by the shield, Razimon spun around ready to smash the weapon away, but Angetailmon's hand had already grabbed it and deflected the attack, watching as the sword lengthened, almost becoming half of her new height. Spinning it around her, she brought it up to slash at Razimon, wanting to end the fighting, though just adding fuel to the fire that was erupting around them.

Cerberusmon had already de-digivolved back into Matt and Gabumon, both of whom watched the resulting battle take place. It was all they could do, with almost all of their strength depleted. And it seemed that Angetailmon had things under control, with the adeptness that she displayed with her own sword.

"Archangel's Wrath!" Spinning her sword around once more, Angetailmon lifted it off the ground and stabbed downward–black obelisks shot up all around her, shooting towards the snake hybrid. Holding back his offense, Razimon had to defend himself, slashing into each black pillar that had been fired at him, though one of them had struck his right arm, making one of the swords drop to the ground and disappear.

Almost growling at them, Razimon held his right arm, "This ain't over!" Fading back into static, Razimon had disappeared, leaving the group all alone once more. Angetailmon had begun to pant, her own energy level decreasing significantly. Both Mikoto and Tailmon de-digivolved, finding themselves laying on the ground, watching as the world faded to black as sleep came over them. The rest followed suit–with Naruto disappearing into a gust of wind.

Jolting up, Veemon looked around, watching as the night sky hovered above him. Wiping his brow, he blinked a few times. Weren't there a few people near him? None of them had been there when he awoke, leaving him alone. "What's up, Vee?" A familiar voice came from behind the blue digimon, making him spin around quickly and jump at it.

"KYUU!"

"Heh. Who'd you think I was?"

Veemon looked away for a moment, "I thought you were hurt... protecting me." The blond chuckled, placing the digimon on the ground and sat next to him.

"That would be something I'd do, but I've been going around finding some food for us." His smile seemed to quell fears in the blue digimon. "But I kind of lost track of time. Sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto handed a fruit to Veemon. "Eat up."

Veemon took it, munching on it quickly. "But... I swear it happened!"

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned back staring at the stars. "When I left, you were sleeping, Vee. So it must've been a dream." His cerulean eyes glistened in the starlight. "You looked so peaceful too."

Looking up to watch what his lover was watching, Veemon sighed to himself. "I see. But I'm glad I still have you." Veemon leaned against Naruto, smiling to himself. "I never want to lose you, Kyuu." The blond wrapped an arm around Veemon, before pulling him onto his lap.

"You won't, Vee. I'll always be there for you." Stars twinkling above them, made both stare in awe. "No matter where you go, I'll be there, just like these stars will always follow you." Leaning down to kiss him, Naruto blushed slightly.

As they stared, a shooting star shined into their view, lighting up the sky for them. "WOW! Kyuu!"

Naruto smiled, "Make a wish, Vee. It'll come true." Closing his own eyes, the blond made his own wish, a wish for him to never be split from his lover again. Veemon's wish, however, was that even if that dream was just that, a dream, that one day he could digivolve with Naruto, and feel even closer to him.

Both opened their eyes, staring at each other for a few moments, letting the star's memory stay with them. "Kyuu..." Veemon looked at the ground, blushing for a moment.

"What is it, Vee?"

"No matter what happens, you won't disappear, right?" The dream's memory still clear within the blue dragon's mind.

Naruto could only chuckle, leaning close to Veemon as well as lifting the digimon's chin. "Why would I ever disappear? The only one I want to stay near, is you Veemon. No one else; no one can take my breath away as good as you can. No one can dance in my thoughts all day long, and stay within my dreams all night long, except for you. To me, even the sunsets we've watched, can never compare to just one night with you."

Throughout Naruto's explanation, Veemon blushed. Each and every word, it seemed to even reflect his own feelings. The thoughts of the dream fading even more, with the nightmares that were within it. "I'm glad you're my tamer, Kyuu, as well as my... one love."

Both went back to staring up at the sky. "As am I, Vee. And tonight, we can see these stars, that light up our paradise."

"Yeah. Our paradise within the Digital World." Thinking for a few moments, Veemon spoke up again, "Hey, did we ever watch the snow from a balcony?" The fragments of what was left of the memory seemed to make him wonder if it was somewhat true.

Blinking a few times, Naruto looked over at Veemon. "Snow? I think we did, yeah. It was a peaceful setting." But, as the words left the blond, Veemon still began to wonder. Inside, something felt wrong, as if this wasn't the way things were meant to be, and that hurt him. Though, he didn't want to think of that; all that mattered was that Naruto was next to him.

His eyes seemed to glaze over, with memories he tried to remember and thoughts he wished would leave him. Still, to him, he couldn't understand that fantastic dream–even though it was just that, a dream–only making him wish that he could maybe finish it, and find out what would become of them, of the ones he saw, and the ones he knew. "Kyuu..."

Looking back over at Naruto, Veemon began to see him start to glow with green sparkles. But as they shined, they began to rise, letting the questions that Veemon wanted to ask in the dust. "KYUU!" Naruto peered back over at him, smiling.

"What is it?"

"You're disappearing!"

He looked at himself, before sighing. "I guess... I guess the time has come for me to return to my own world, Vee."

"KYUU!" Tears started to stain his cheeks as he reached out to touch Naruto's arm, only having it pass right through. "I don't want you... I don't want you to leave!" Veemon screamed as loud as he could, until Naruto's lips touched his. The green sparks still rose in the air, even as he pulled back from the slow kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here with you Vee. And maybe... maybe there will be a day when we can meet again. Just stare at the stars, and you'll see. The skies, they're all the same for us, and each star will shine, from me to you." One of Naruto's hands caressed Veemon's cheek, wiping the tears away from it, before it too became green sparks. "I'll always be with you."

With the few words he did leave with, Naruto looked back up at the sky, as he started to drift away, "And I'll come back, I promise." Finally, all the green sparks had lifted into the air, spinning around like sprites before they rose up and disappeared.

"KYUU!" More tears drifted down his cheeks, as he cried out. It seemed that even this paradise got ruined; a paradise he wished to only have with Naruto. "Kyuu..."

Jolting up, and wincing, Veemon touched his cheeks, feeling tears already there. "Kyuu..." Though, as he found himself crying and hurt, he also saw Matt and Gabumon, along with Mikoto and Tailmon; all apparently sleeping. Another thought crossed his mind, Naruto was there, he defended him, but all the was left around them was a few black obelisks.

Nothing. Nothing was left of the lover he had so clearly felt touch his cheek, and kiss his lips. Was it all a dream? That he had watched Naruto disappear into green sparks? Or did it happen, since he wasn't anywhere to be found. Wincing still at the pain he felt in his chest, Veemon stood up, peering through the canyon towards what seemed to be a waterfall in the distance. Lightly, he could hear the roar of the water, as it drowned out his own thoughts. Wobbly, the blue digimon started to go towards it, wanting to wash himself, at least of the dirt and gravel that seemed to hurt his body.

Eyes winked open, of both Gabumon and Matt, seeing that Veemon was leaving them, almost in a trance. Both tried to say anything, but found that the strength they once had had left them. Closing them again, both felt sleep follow again, liking the numbness that the darkness gave them.

Over the ridge, Takato and Henry raced towards the signals on their Digivices, finally seeing the group that was in front of them–though it seemed that Tai was left in the dust behind them. However, he too surfaced from behind the mountain, catching up quickly. As they closed in, they also saw Mikoto, lying on the ground with a digimon next to her; a woman they had never seen in any of the records of the Digital World. Then again, having Naruto in this world seemed to draw unknown forces together.

Running towards Matt and Gabumon, Henry panted, kneeling down next to them. "Hey, what happened?!" Barely returning to the reality they were in, Gabumon was the first to sit up, though badly bruised.

"Two... Two fights... Cerberusmon is... we've found... marbles... Mikoto..." What he was saying seemed to not even make sense, until Matt came back, groaning at the pain that he had felt.

Looking at Henry, then Takato, he blinked, eying the two digimon next to them, until he saw Tai racing towards him. Everything seemed to be weird to him, and the others, as they finally met each other. "Who... who are you guys?"

Tai sighed, resting his hands on his knees, "They're... They're other Digidestined, from another world." He had finally managed to not be left in the wind, aware of only the four Digidestined around him.

Eyes of both Takato and Henry scanned, seeing only Matt and Mikoto with their digimon next to them, though Mikoto and Tailmon seemed to be totally unconscious. "Where's Veemon?"

Matt went to point at the waterfall, but he noticed that Veemon was nowhere to be found, as if he was taken away by the winds. "He.. He was here, along with a blond.

Henry and Takato stared at each other, both knowing who was there, "Naruto?!"

Shivering at the name, Gabumon seemed to go defensive, "He attacked us!"

"Not this time, Gabumon, he saved Veemon. Whatever that digimon was that attacked up–even if it wasn't a digimon, but a human, it seemed as though they knew him." Matt muttered, wondering why he was protecting the blond, who had appeared twice, once to take them away, and the other to protect just one of the digimon.

Thinking about what Matt had said, Henry realized it had to be someone from Naruto's world, someone that Naruto knew personally, else he wouldn't have had such conviction to stop an attack on Veemon. Though, the thought of it made him shiver, he knew that the group needed to be rested and fed if they needed any chance against whatever may lie in wait for them.

As Veemon walked towards the waterfall, the world seemed to race around him; the stars flew above, as the moon raked closer to the place he stood. Watching it all, he became dizzy, falling down, not upon gravel but soft grass. "So... sleepy." Muttering to himself, he couldn't understand why he was still tired even in a place like this, when he got sleep before. "Kyuu... where are you?"

The stars wouldn't answer him, nor would the ever closing moon that seemed to engulf the sky in red light. Staring at it from the ground, the blue digimon sighed. "Is this... is this where it ends? After all that... is this where I die?" Yet, as the moon came closer, it's red hue began to shine brightly, as if something was holding it back from coming down. His vision slightly failing him, Veemon tried to see what was doing it, only catching a glimpse of a large digimon, before a star raced towards the ground.

With the heavens opening up, rain began to drip down onto his face, cooling his body off. To Veemon, it felt like the sky was crying, not for him, but for Naruto. The ground around him was getting wet by the ever constant rain, making the blue digimon shiver under the cold. "Kyuu... you promised..."

As he muttered those words, it seemed as though through the moon shot a star, the moon shattering like glass as all the pieces began to collide with the earth near Veemon, each seeming to fit a design. Even the star, that had hit the moon, fell right above Veemon, completing the spiral around him.

The Kyuubi symbol, what once was on the blond's belly, and then his Digimental, was set aflame all around the blue digimon, like a spell etched into the grassy earth. Veemon's eyes shut completely, not witnessing the digimon in the sky fading away. Within his cloudied mind, he could feel a caress on his cheek, then a kiss, as the rain continued to cascade down on him as well as the flames that grew white.

"Don't worry Vee... I always keep my promises." The wind let the voice echo in his ears, causing him to smile unconsciously. "Just a little while longer, and I'll never leave your side." A chorus of whispers entered the wind, as white orbs started to spin around in the spiral, flowing towards the digimon who laid in the center. Each one seemed to land on Veemon's stomach, bringing together what looked like a white marble, sparkling in the still starlit sky above him.

On Veemon's stomach, the last of the eight cards showed itself, though he really didn't even realize it. Before long, even the chorus in the wind ceased, leaving the fires to burn out. With a final farewell, one orb had kissed Veemon's lips one last time.


	8. Tumult

A/N: Gomenasai, I had thought I'd get this done a week ago

A/N: Gomenasai, I had thought I'd get this done a week ago. I had half of it done then, and well... at the time I felt tired and took a nap,and then procrastinated. This may not be as long as the others, but it has a lot of action going on, thus I believe it is in balance. And the next chapter, it will begin the final arc of this story. And don't hurt me for what happens in this chapter. There is a reason for everything.

+

By the time Veemon awoke, the rain had ceased, along with the fires. His eyes winked open, as the cool wind crossed his damp body., making him shiver. Looking up at the moon still hovering above him, and its red hue, he wondered if it all had been a dream; surreal enough to be real, but not. But as his body lifted from the ground, the white marble rolled off him, circling around in front of the blue digimon. "It...wasn't a dream?" Picking it up, he squeezed it to his heart, next to the Digivice he had kept always close to him. "Kyuu... Come back... We've finally got our card—our bodies can become one."

But nothing heard him, not even the wind that still came by. Staggering up, Veemon begin to look around, wondering where he was and how he got there, since it all had been a blur. Nothing around him had seemed familiar, save for the moon that hovered close; he was still in the digital world and he knew it. Taking a step forward, then another, Veemon wished the water on his body would dry off, so that he could keep warm—but it wouldn't happen, nothing he wanted would happen.

With each step, he watched the world around him start to twist and turn, changing from a starry glade, into another broken wasteland, dead trees lining every which way. His eyes scanned the horizon, only seeing everything the same as he still walked, a piece of his mind lost somewhere in the dream of the night before. To him, this looked like a graveyard; death seemed to seethe from even the ground. "Kyuu..."

Still, no answer, no help, no one close by. His feet still trudged through the burning sand beneath him, him wincing, though enjoying the warmth that came through his body. Each tree, it seemed to repeat itself within every yard traveled, each stone, a reflection of another. In the distance, however, he could see an image—though it wavered back and forth. A woman stood there, looking down at the ground, clutching something to her chest, a red ribbon.

Finally, it was someone, and Veemon felt not so much alone anymore. Running to her, still clutching both the marble and Digivice to his own chest. "HEY HEY " He screamed, hoping to get her attention. But that was what he didn't want, especially when he saw what was around her arm as the ribbon fell—a dark ring. Halting immediately, Veemon went defensive, seeing her eyes crimson as she looked at him.

"I've been waiting..." In her left hand was a digivice, one that she scanned against her right hand. "Spirit Evolution " Her body changed, turning into a dragon hybrid, making Veemon step back. She was one of the ones against them, one of them that wanted to take away Naruto, and himself. Tymemon smirked, as she stared at the blue digimon, who was small compared to her. "Crimson Claws " Stabbing down at him, she barely missed as he jumped to the side.

Worried that she might actually kill him, Veemon stared at the marble. Swallowing the knot in his throat, he closed his eyes, flipping the marble around to turn it into a card. Scanning it down, he hoped for the best, "Biomerge Digivolution " Out from his Digivice, Naruto shot out, smirking at Veemon. "I'm back." He whispered, before he felt himself held up against a wall.

Closing both of their eyes, Naruto felt fur start to wrap around his skin, as Veemon turned into data. Three tails flicked out from behind him, as his body slowly turned blue. On his back, a shuriken began to appear, as his muzzle extended, underneath it, the white fur peeked out, going down to his chest, a sheath even beginning to appear. As his ears perked up, two crystal earrings appeared, hanging down from the twitching ears. "Tasomon "

Cerulean eyes opened, to stare over at Tymemon, a smirk crossing his lips. Though, before he even tried to attack her, Veemon made Naruto look at himself, almost squealing in delight. "KYUU WE'RE TOGETHER "

"I know... Now lets—" Before he could, Tasomon had to dodge an attack, red claws scraping against his shoulder, making him wince. "Vee, we need to calm down.." Panting slightly, Tasomon took his shuriken off his own back, letting it slide onto his arm. "Spiral " Spinning around, the wolf seemed to almost turn into a whirlwind, slicing into the armored dragon.

Backing away from the new digimon hybrid, Tymemon tsked. "You shouldn't even exist But the master wants you " Slamming her fist into the ground, "Dragon's Claws " From beneath Tasomon, a large hand shot up, grabbing him, squeezing. He started to feel the life squeeze out of him, as it squeezed even harder.

"S-S-Starlight's S-shot." Tasomon muttered, watching as the shuriken began to spin, slicing through the hand, letting them fall down. Gasping for breath, they looked at her. "Rasengan " In his paw, Tasomon began to form Naruto's special attack, though this time it seemed to grow larger and larger. Thrusting it forward, it was met with the crimson claws of Tymemon, being held back. Chuckling, she spun around, kicking the wolf hybrid back, dispelling his attack.

"Don't try that, idiot. I know how to stop you " Holding her claws together, Tymemon smirked, before lunging forward, "Dragon Flight " Her body seemed to turn into a fire bullet, hitting Tasomon in the chest, pushing him down, enough for her to put her claws on his neck. "I should have done this back then " Pushing down harder, she was ready to kill the hybrid beneath her.

"Giga Breath " A fireball shot towards her, knocking her off the digimon she was hovering over, her scream seemed to be only because she was caught off guard. Wincing and looking over at where the attack came, Tasomon saw Beogrowlmon, Henry and Terriermon on his back. "Sorry we're late, we had to pick up a few friends." Angetailmon flew towards them, along with Cerberusmon running up closer. "Now guys, attack "

Both Angetailmon and Cerberusmon got their attacks ready, only to be cut off as Razimon jumped down, slashing a sword at them. "Tsk tsk tsk. Tymemon, you were suppose to kill him before he could Biomerge."

"I'm sorry, Razimon. But I didn't realize he had the card "

Razimon didn't care at the moment, as he turned to face the group of three who backed up Tasomon. Twirling his swords around, he laughed, "Snake's Coil " Rushing at them with speed greater than before, he started to hit them, only stopped by Beogrowlmon, who held him back. Growling at him, the large dinosaur tossed him to the side, opening his mouth to shoot another Giga Breath at him.

Tymemon didn't want to be left there, against the three, charging after Tasomon again, ready to slice at his neck, but Angetailmon came to defend, holing up her own sword. "Like I'd let you hurt any more people YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED TAILMON BEFORE "

Both girls pushed against each other, only splitting up as another twirling bullet went through them, from Cerberusmon. However, it hit another metal, as Blackneokitsumon rose from the horizon, jumping over the girls to tackle the other wolf hybrid. "We never finished our fight from before "

Watching as all three of his friends battled, Tasomon couldn't help but feel left out. Almost ready to let his shuriken fly, he felt his arm grasped, and turned around. A caped man, with glasses, and black hair spiked smirked, punching the blue wolf, knocking him back. "I've finally found you "

The others, all distracted, didn't even see the fourth of the enemies come up towards Tasomon. His blue eyes stared down at the man, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Reading his own fist to punch the man, Naruto's reaction to anything attacking him, he stopped as a card showed in the hand. It slid down quickly, passing through the Digivice—purple in color, the final of the eight cards. "Spirit Evolution " The data that swirled around the man stopped the attack, as the man digivolved into in his own hybrid.

Black scales shined, as a large tail appeared behind him, an even larger neck shot up from it, a pair of horns from it showing. The data disappeared, leaving a large demonic dragon in its place, "Balthasmon." Standing on its hind legs, the dragon smirked down at the smaller wolf. "It's now my turn to fight you, and to finally take away your destiny "

A fist slammed down towards him, with strength enough to squish Tasomon, but the digimon had moved just a bit back, watching it dent the ground. His own eyes went wide, as the tail slide around, hitting him in the side. With an ouf, he slid away, trying to grab the tail, only failing. The attacks continued, as well as fire breaths came down onto the blue wolf, barely deflecting any of them. With another slash of a fist, Tasomon found himself on the ground again, though now with a footpaw on his stomach. "You shouldn't even exist here "

As it pushed down, the wolf gasped for breathe again, his shuriken on the ground away from him. It seemed to be the end for the hybrid, until his earrings shined. "Twilight Star " The bright light knocked the dragon off of Tasomon, causing him to back up and try to catch his own balance.

"Curse you "

+

Angetailmon jumped back from the claws, her sword trying to come around to hit the digimon in front of her. Though, with each time she tried, it was easily blocked, another attack coming at her. "Dragon Slam " A fist slammed into her chest, causing the angel hybrid to cough up blood, her eyes wincing in the pain. "Heh, you are just as weak as you were before." Tymemon baited Angetailmon.

Angered by what the dragon hybrid said, the sword slashed around, "Heaven's Might " The sword grew bigger, finally cutting into the armor of Tymemon, an electrical jolt shooting through it. Stunned by the attack, Tymemon jumped back, clenching her fists. "Dragon Flight " Turning back into a flaming bullet towards Angetailmon, Tymemon was ready to kill Tailmon once more, as well as Mikoto. Though, all she hit was the sword.

"Shield of Light " A bright flicker appeared around the sword, holding back the attack, but being pushed back herself. Tymemon, realizing she couldn't break through the shield, started to just punch at Angetailmon, constantly going forward. Having to back up with each attack, Angetailmon continued to deflect the hits, until her back hit a dead tree, any escape blocked. With a dead on hit, Tymemon smirked, as she grabbed Angetailmon's neck.

"Perfect." Pushing hard against the tree, Tymemon knew she had the advantage now, as her other fist slammed into Angetailmon's chest, causing her to gasp out into the tight hold Tymemon had her in.

+

Twin swords continued to spin around as Razimon charged Beogrowlmon once more, being stopped only by a slash downwards, though the swords held it against it. "Why do you pathetic weaklings keep trying to stop us? We just want the blonde's spirit." Growling down, another fire breath attack made the snake hybrid jump back.

"Because Naruto is our friend "

"Friends. Hah They hold you back " Slashing up, Razimon jumped towards the dinosaur's neck, wishing to do a deathblow. But as it almost connected, teeth clenched down on it, Beogrowlmon ready to burn the snake hybrid to a crisp. Though, the other sword went, hitting the dinosaur hybrid in the eye, making him drop Razimon. Hissing out in pain, Beogrowlmon could barely see the hilt of the sword slamming into his chest, knocking him back so the swords were at his neck. "They are the weaknesses of everyone."

Two paws slammed around Razimon, tossing him off the dinosaur, though the snake hybrid rolled, easily getting up. His training in battle had helped him before all this, easily able to get back close enough to smirk before he disappeared. "Shadow Clones." Four more Razimon appeared, each focused on fighting the large dinosaur. "Prism "

The five snake hybrids flew around Beogrowlmon, their swords pointed at one another, until they each slashed forward, landing into the next clone; five attacks in all, Beogrowlmon stumbled back, his body ravaged by the swords that were attacking him.

"Give it up."

"We won't "

A kick upwards from Razimon, knocked Beogrowlmon down onto the ground, with the snake hybrid holding a sword to his throat again. "Then you shall die a fool like the rest of them "

+

Jumping back from another spiral, Cerberusmon had to yank out his guns again, spinning them around to deflect a second attack. "Why don't you just go back to the hole you came from ?" He shouted at the metal fox, whose mouth was opening once more.

With a crocked metal smile, Blackneokitsumon shot another black blast towards the gun-toting wolf, not even pleasuring him with an answer. Shooting bullets at the large blast, Cerberusmon had to roll out of the way from getting totally hit, but found his arm grazed by the attack. Wincing in pain, her stood up, facing him. "Go back to hell " Holding his guns up, he shot five blasts, before letting them drop to pull up his second brigade, firing wildly at the beast attacking him.

Blackneokitsumon only chuckled, as it swung its tail, the splash of bullets hitting it, deflecting away easily, before the tail slammed into Cerberusmon's stomach, launching him backwards, into a tree. Snapping underneath the pressure of the digimon on top of it, Cerberusmon found himself on the ground, a paw on his stomach. "I'll send –you- to hell." Grimacing underneath the pressure, the wolf couldn't budge from beneath Blackneokitsumon's grasp, finding breathes hard to grab.

+

Barely on his feet, Tasomon stared at the ground, breathing in slow breathes. His eyes went to the others, each one in their own battle, each one failing. Tears started to form as his fists clenched, his eyes closing before he faced back at Balthasmon. "You..." A utterance, more than a growl, but it was enough to get the black dragon's attention.

"...It's because of you... all this pain... this suffering " The tears dripped from his furried cheeks as he stood there, opening up his eyes to glare at the dragon. "IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE THIS PAIN TO US " From around Tasomon's neck, Naruto's crystal formed, it fluttering in the wind with its blue hue shining out. "YOU "

Forming in his fists, a long sword appeared, a crimson one that drew the crystals towards it. "I won't forgive you " It seemed as though his own chakra was seething out of his body as he launched himself at Balthasmon, the blade growing black as it slashed towards him. Stumbling back from the attack, the dragon growled at the wolf before him. In his mind, he was right. The blond was the key to everything, the key to what needed to be done.

Opal eyes stared at the crystal that had formed, before his claws reached out—the next attack coming almost knocking him back. With his claws around it, Balthasmon yanked, breaking away the crystal, dispelling the sword that had appeared, as well as making Tasomon stumble back. "This... This is the key "

Like his heart was wrenched out of his soul, the wolf grabbed his chest; pain flooded his senses as he dropped to one knee, trying to catch his surroundings again, but it was to no avail. "ENOUGH We have what we need Now let's get back " The black dragon dedigivolved back into Ken as he held the crystal close to his own body. "No wonder you survived outside of your body." Turning around, he began to walk away, the other three following after with their human forms coming back.

+

Henry couldn't do much but watch, as his friends all got hurt, and were lying around, bleeding as they returned to their own forms. Tasomon still retained his form, watching as the four walked into static—watching as if he couldn't do much else. A chorus of groans came from each of the other digidestined, their bodies wracked with pain, their eyes staring up at the reddened sky. Henry went to each of them, making sure they were all right, before he looked over at Tasomon, watching as a spiral of green began to surround him.

Words couldn't escape the wolf's muzzle as he too dedigivolved, looking the worst as Naruto's body became surrounded with the green sparks. Veemon looked over at the unconscious Naruto, his dream relived once more. "KYUU " His own tears began to fall as he reached out, to the slowly disappearing Naruto, clutching him tightly in his arms. "NO I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE "

+

'No wonder you survived outside your body.' Words that had echoed in the darkness, words that seemed to be too true to him. A spirit severed from a body would normal move on, the body losing its sights, fading away like time. But for Naruto, he was encased in his own creation, something else bringing him back to this world.

As his blue eyes stared up into the darkness, watching as he himself started to become green sparks, Naruto could feel tears falling on his skin; tears that were cool to the touch, like a summer's rain. Reaching up with his right hand, he caressed where he believed the cheek was where the tears were coming from, feeling the cheek he had always loved to touch late at night. "Vee..."

Smiling down at him, Veemon clutched Naruto tighter, his tears never ending. "I...I won't let you go. I can't let you go... No...I...I can't...I can't... live without you...I... I LOVE YOU KYUU " Naruto chuckled slightly, his hand falling from the digimon's cheek, touching the ground once more.

"I love you too, Vee..." The green sparks continued to flow up as his body still disappeared, even within the blue digimon's arms.

+

Mikoto got up, following the other digidestined as they stood around Naruto, each feeling their own pain. They might have not known him as long as Veemon had, but they felt the pain in the dragon digimon's heart. Each one closed their eyes, their own tears forming, falling all around Naruto—no one was able to even keep himself or herself from shedding at least something.

+

Echoing all around him, Naruto saw the others appear in his darkness, as they all looked down, letting their tears fall. None of them, from what he could see, wanted this, or wanted anything like this to happen. His eyes went back up to Veemon's, as he smiled one last time. "Don't worry... I'll still be right here." He managed to tap his finger against Veemon's chest, as it disappeared, along with the rest of him. "I'll never leave your side."

+

Falling forward, Veemon slammed his fist into the ground, the green sparks escaping his grasp. His cries were loud, never ending—the one he had cherished even more than life itself had just left him, this time it was worse. He couldn't feel the blonde's presence in his Digivice, or even in the air. Naruto had truly left him this time, and Veemon knew whose fault it was. Pushing himself up, his eyes glared at where the four disappeared, teeth clenching. "YOU TOOK KYUU AWAY " Veemon jumped up and rushed over, wishing to do something other than cry at this very moment in time.

They all stared, not knowing what else they could do, watching as the blue digimon began to punch the air blindly, seeing even in his anger, he was still overbearingly sad. Their eyes closed, trying to think of other thoughts, though hearing the grunts and whimpers escaping Veemon.

"Veemon... That's not going to he—" Death like eyes stared at Henry for speaking up, Veemon bolting towards him, slamming his head into the boy's chest.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? "

"STOP IT " Mikoto cried out, holding her arm slightly. "WE DON'T NEED TO BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER "

+

A gust of wind approached them from behind, a light hearted sigh coming from within it. The sands rose, a figure almost being drawn out of them. The others became defensive, Veemon even more so because of what had happened. "..." Green eyes opened to stare at them, the sand slipping down onto the ground once more. "You are the ones who were called to save us?" Almost groaning, he dusted off his red suit. "Leave it to someone else to choose the worst looking gang to save all of us."

Henry scowled at the man, as did Matt, "Who the hell are you?"

Blinking his green eyes, he couldn't let up a small smirk, though it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Gaara..." His crimson hair blew in the wind, showing off the kanji on his forehead, the others still defensive about the man before them. "I've been sent to...get you off your asses. Staying here will only result in much more being lost than the blond idiot."

"HE'S NOT AN IDIOT " Veemon was almost seething with anger as he stared at Gaara, fists still clenched.

"You don't know him that long, I'm guessing. Anyways, you all need to come with me–and soon you'll find your reason for being who you are now."

Growling, Veemon walked over to stare up at the red head, attempting to slam a fist into his chest, only to have it blocked by sand. "I'm not going with you!" Gaara's hand held down Veemon as he tried to pummel through the sand barrier.

"It doesn't matter. You are needed in another world–this one's soul has already died." His green eyes closed, his sand starting to swirl around them all.

"NO NO NO! I'M NOT GOING!"

"Don't you wish to be reunited with the blond idiot?"

"K-Kyuu? NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"I wouldn't lie to you all. Naruto...He's still alive. You just need to get back what's his, and the only way you can even wish to accomplish this, is by following me. You all need to go to Konoha."

The others just stared at Gaara, trying to figure out if they want to believe what the red haired man had told them. "Why should we believe you, though." Takato had actually thought his question through, which was a rare thing for the goggleboy to do.

"Because, if you don't... you'll be lost here along with the rest of these creatures. This world has already died–its soul was sucked out with the time you dwindled away in the wind. But here's your chance. You can give life back to this world, and any other world that was destroyed because of those... those people. And stage a last revolt against them–and I would like to say that you all would be a good part of the resistance in Konoha. So, will you come, or do I need to force you all to come with me."

Biting back any words, the others stayed silent, save for Veemon. "YOU'RE STILL LYING! I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

Opening his eyes to stare down at the blue creature, Gaara held out his hand, "Sand Coffin!" Sand wrapped around Veemon, though not as tight as it usually would.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. You all must come with me." The others nodded as they came closer. Holding his hands in a seal, Gaara sighed to himself. "I hope that he knows what he's doing–because I don't like this." With a gust of wind, sand spun around them all, whisking them away. Behind them, the gust of sand continued, blowing across the deserted wastelands they left behind; a last memento of their trials here.

+

Their eyes were greeted with a large stone sculpture, as the sands disappeared–reflected upon it was the setting sun that had looked so dead from where it was heading. In awe, they looks around, seeing buildings all around; buildings that were on fire, ravaged and broken down. This once paradise was destroyed, with a large Dark Spire in the center of it, broken into a large tower that seemed to be the central point of this place. "This is where you are needed now, Chosen Ones." Gaara's voice was grated, as if sand had gotten into his throat. "This is where your destinies have led you."


	9. Homecoming

A/N: Alright

A/N: Alright. Just to start this, I would like to thank all the readers of this story. When I first started writing it, it was purely out of boredom, and then it grew on me, much like it most likely grew on you. Now now, I'm not putting this in this chapter because it's the last one. Nope. But it's good to always thank those that wish for something like this to continue--the epic that I've seen it be.

For a second note, I would like to state that I -WILL- be writing the sequel to this. I know this, because I've already have concept art being drawn for me from a friend of mine. With that said, I hope you enjoy this, and every other chapter that I write. Oh, and this chapter, I'm writing as I go. Wanted to try it with this story instead of waiting till it was done. Makes me have to work.

+

The clouds passed quickly through the stone window. With the fading light of the day, he knew truly that this was to be the last stand; this place was perfect in its architecture to hold them all. Closing his eyes, he remembered the way he had found this place, and all the beautiful knowledge that came with it.

--

Within the air, the stagnant smell of death surrounded the boy. The structure around him seemed ancient, even foreign to the land he was in. Dragging his hand against the wall, he felt each and every stone that had been put up for the long corridor forgotten all those years ago. "What is this place?" An utterance for him, one that nagged at him ever since he found the two that were adrift in between worlds.

Questions. There were a myriad of them, all wanting to be known--each one faught to find themselves at the tip of his tongue. More and more, he wandered further into the underground passageway, eyes scanning anything and everything for something that he knew. But there wasn't anything that he could find in this place, save for the cryptic ruins they were in.

Moss grew on the walls, their moisture adding even more stench that filled the air. It was almost enough to make him lose whatever he ate, but he strode through it. Deep inside, he knew that there was something inside these caverns, these man-made hallways; there had to be.

His mind wrapped itself around as much as he could take in; each step, each odor, each feeling. Somehow they all made sense to him, and yet they didn't. He couldn't figure out why, but he didn't need to--especially with the wall coming up in front of him. A dead end. Muttering an oath, he punched the wall. This was the seventh dead end he came across in the labyrinth underneath the mountains.

Under his strength, the wall began to crumble slightly. Pebbles and debris fell from the wall, giving a small enough hole for air break through. And as it did, it seemed to purge the air of everything except for the moisture. The death that had seeped into the walls had left altogether, finally giving him some breathable air. Gasping, the boy leaned forward, putting his eye level with the hole. Beyond, he knew not what would happen--

And what did happen, was that his eyes crossed upon a larger room, one that almost blinded him with his first few blinks. Being almost in complete darkness, the boy had become used to the darkening colors all around him--that is until his eyes were beset by the large white crystal in which a figure was hovering in. Going wide, those eyes blinked a few more times, wanting to see if this was just a pleasant mirage from all those days of wandering beneath the mountains, but the crystal was still there.

Stepping back, he looked at his hand. It was bruised. He'd need some medical attention to it so it would get better, but he wanted to know what was inside even more--

--

"Master!" The word almost made him jump out of his thrown-type chair. In his reverie, he hadn't noticed Sakura had come up in front of him. "I've come to your call!" Staring back at her, his eyes scanned up and down on the woman, noticing her new clothes. Pink and black. It was the same colors that drew him to seeing her while he was working on the Digital World.

Blinking a few times, he tried to remember why he had called her. "Oh..." It finally occurred to him. "I need a status report of those little weaklings. Can't leave them be, especially since they got their powers." Relaxing back, looking almost uninterested in it, he rested his head upon his palm.

She got to the point really quickly. "They have arrived here along with one of the Resistance!" Sakura's eyes, though teal, seemed to be colorless--a side-effect of the Black Rings--as they stared at him. "It also seems that the Resistance has become more of a nuisance than before. Though their numbers increase, their skill doesn't."

He listened intently, noting down everything he can. "I understand. Do you think you can summon the other two and get down there with them to quash the Resistance." Within his words, he could see her bit her lips. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...Sasuke and Naruto are... a bit indisposed at this moment." She tried to hide the sadness that would come about from the thought she knew the two were doing. "I can do this myself, Master!"

Raising an eyebrow at the reason, he just motioned his hand. "Alright. Just deal with it. And when those two are done with whatever they think is more important than my orders, tell them that they need to come see me." The inflection in what the boy said made Sakura's skin crawl.

Although she was under his control, she still had her own mind that did what she wanted to do; and following Ken at this moment was what she wanted to do. It made her forget that the other two had a history together, and now were missing at the moment, in god know's where, doing the unthinkable to her. "Y-Yes!"  
Giving another look at her, she stood straight, before jumping up and disappearing. Finally, he was left alone again, and his mind wanted to remember what had happened on that day.

--

Grumbling to himself, Ken pushed against the stones with his entire body. He knew that it couldn't take too much pressure, from just the punch he had given it. Within no time, he had knocked the wall down, enough so that he could climb into the room. Ken walked over to the crystal, and placed a hand upon it. Feeling warm to the touch, he wondered again.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you sealed?" He blurted questions out to the large wolf held in stasis, moving his hand to put it against one of the crossed arms of the large wolf. Inside, it seemed to be sleeping to the boy, sleeping inside of the crystal like it was just a vat.

Ken removed his hand from the crystal totally, backing up to look around the whole room. There were other crystals, yes, but none that compared to the large one he saw first. "Was this all that was hidden?" Another question he blurted out without thinking, but it was a valid one. One that he'd have to figure out when he got that large crystal out.

Spinning his vision over, the boy looked at the crystal--or where the crystal was once. It disappeared, wolf and all, from the room, the only imprint of it left was that upon Ken's mind. "What the..." Before he could even finish, the ruins began to shake.

'Take heed, Awakened One. This life shall be naught soon enough, unless thou creates the sun's strokes, and the moon's phases. Her Palace that flies, a city upon the stars, I give you; a last gift of those Ancient enough to remember.' Words that he had not spoken, ran through Ken's head as he tried to run away from the large room. Debris was knocked loose from the ceilings, as it crumbled down upon the boy who still wished to get out, and get out alive.

--

"Uh Ken?" Another voice knocked him out of another reverie. "Why are you just staring out the window?" He knew who it was this time, and he was rather angered by it.

"WORMON!" His voice was strong, almost like a growl. "How many TIMES have I told you? Call me MASTER!"

"Y-y-yes M-master." Recoiling back from the scream, the worm digimon looked up at his 'master.' "Wh-what are you doing?"

Ken gruffed a bit, closing his eyes once more. "I am planning another invasion." A lie befit for a king. "So leave me alone!"

"Ahh! B-b-but I f-found the other t-t-two..."

His attention was won back, "Oh? You've found where Sasuke and Naruto are?"  
Wormon nodded.

"Then where are they?"

"I-I-in your private bedroom. I don--" Ken immediately jumped up to attention, his fists clenching tightly. "M-Master?"

"Shut it, idiot." He jumped off the dias he was on, and ran towards the door, ready to pound some sense into the two who decided that there was enough time to be laxing around and sleeping.

She grinned from the tree she was in. After twilight had set in, the world became dark, and she was much better suited for this. Sakura watched below, the Resistance slowly making their way back to the Head Quarters they had made for themselves inside of the Hokage Cliff.

The clouds overhead seemed to darken even in the night sky. A rumble echoed through the chamber she was close to. Sakura knew what was coming--another thunderstorm to wash away the blood about to be spilled. Her guess was acknowledged as the rain began to pound hard upon her back.

Growling to himself, Veemon followed the group. Though a bit unwilling, he understood that this was the best chance for him to find his trainer and lover. "Kyuu...I'm going to get you back. That way you'll never leave again." His eyes settled upon the leader of the gang--Gaara--and held such distaste it burned him to the bone. "He's not an idiot," he muttered loud enough for the sand master to hear.

If Gaara had heard, he hadn't let the words get to him. The others had a lot to learn about Naruto to understand what he believed. The red head knew that the blood may have been an idiot, but he was the shrewdest one that he knew. With the rain pouring from the sky, wetting the ground they walked upon to get to the Hokage Cliff, it barely was noticed by the green eyed man. It was normal for the rain to come down, especially after the Four had come here.

"Let me speak first." He said to the group. "They only know of you by rumors, so I'll have to take you immediately to our leader. But until you meet him, you should stay quiet and close to me--they aren't too fond of your creatures."

"I don't care." Veemon interjected, but it fell upon deaf ears. Takato and the gang understood a bit why Gaara was being cautious. All of them would be the same if they knew nothing about Digimon.

Closing in on the door hidden by everything, Gaara knocked a few times before muttering, "It's the Kazekage, let me in." Shuffling was heard beyond the door, before a few locks were undone. The door opened slowly, revealing another 'boy' with a pony-tail. His eyes scanned Gaara first, before looking at the others.

"WHo are they?"

"They're with me. We need to see Him. So don't worry."

A scoff, before the boy let them pass. "Butter slip by the others quickly."

Nodding to his fellow ninja, Gaara walked in, with Takato, Matt, Henry, and Mikoto with all their digimon. His pace picked up when they were in the underground compound, trying to weave the others past the ninja that took residence in this solitude. It hadn't stopped a girl who had come up to Gaara. "G-Gaara. Why do you have those a-animals in here?" Her voice was soft, but behind it something strong could be heard.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get to Him."

"B-but they aren't allow here."

"They're with me. I know you'd doubt I'd bring them in without knowing who they were and all that."

"I-I guess."

"Alright Hinata. Go tell the others to let us pass."

Hinata nodded, going back deeper into the cave-like structure. She had let them pass, but everyone wanted to know how bad things had gotten for Humans to not want Digimon around. Their minds wouldn't have enough time as they stopped for a final time, seeing a tall white haired man. "Kakashi. I've brought the Chosen Ones."

He looked up from his book, before closing it. "Good. Let's get the others together and have a briefing."

Gaara nodded to Kakashi. "And update them on the plan."

She snickered in the darkness around her. The rain seemed to not chill her, even though her entire body was soaked to the bone. "Excellent. They can all be destroyed in one simple strike." Jumping down from the tree, she stood in front of the door, a hand on her hips. Sakura knew this was the chance they all were waiting for. A last stand, a last battle for both sides.

The door creaked open, as she ran behind a tree. Right now, Sakura didn't want any attention drawn to her. Peering from the tree, she saw a few ninja from the Konoha families that had entered the Resistance. "Well well. I might even have a little fun."

They looked around, before waving a few more to run out. Seemed to Sakura that this was a hunt for some food for the rest of them. As they ran towards the town, then the forest, Sakura kept a good distance on them, but followed.

"So you understand what you need to do?" Kakashi's voice was a bit gruffer this time as he talked to the other ninjas, whom the group found out their names: Hinata, the one they met before, Shikamaru, the boy who was the guard detail at the door, Temari, a woman that had a fan to her back, and finally Gaara, the one they were with. They all were the main force, the ones that had a lot more strength than the others, and the ones that would lead the main assault against the castle, in which they found out was a hovering palace in the sky.

Hinata nodded, keeping her hands close to her chest. "Y-yes. So me and T-Temari are the decoys?"

Kakashi smirked, though it was hidden behind his face mask. "Yes, and you two need to draw Sakura away from the others. She is the most powerful one with her strength." Shivering at the memory of the new fight against her and Naruto, the one where he truly gaged their strengths. "And Shikamaru, you will need to slip in with Gaara, and help Takato and them get past Naruto and Sasuke. That way we can destroy the last of their defenses."

"What if they use their powers?" With his naturally disinterested voice, Shikamaru had known of the secondary things that Team 7 now had. "We may be strong enough to take them if they just use their learned abilities, but if they turn into those..those things--"

"We're called Digimon" Terriormon spoke up.

"Digimon...whatever. It still will be hard to deal with, especcialy if you have nothing to fight against it."

Takato chuckled. "I think I'll go with you and Gaara. We just need to take them out in a quick battle, and then we can all meet up with Matt. And Mikoto, would you mind going against Sakura."

Her eyes squinted, "I'd love to. She still has a lesson to learn about destroying a Digimon." Tailmon pawed at her trainer's leg. "It's alright Tailmon. We'll defeat her easily."

Kakashi's hand motioned towards the Chosen Ones. "See? We'll have back-up."

Veemon didn't want to stay silent anymore. "I'm not a lead weight! I want to help to."

Henry sighed as he knelt down to the blue digimon. "Dude. You're trainer is gone...er...missing in action. You can't--"

The dragon digimon didn't want any part of that sentence. "I don't give a shit! I will help!"

Sighing once more, Henry just shook his head. "Just don't do anything rash." That was far in the back of Veemon's head. He just wanted to get Naruto and have him by his side once more.

"Then it's agreed." Temari smirked. "We all attack at dawn."

All nodded, as they punched their hands into a center. "Let the Resistance take back Konoha!"

Finding himself blushing as he left his bedroom--although he was still as furious as ever that they decided to use -that- room for their act--Ken just leaned against the wall. "I'm going to have to burn those sheets, that bed, the table...EVERYTHING." Groaning, he just closed his eyes, letting him remember the past again.

--

Hearing the voice spooked him, but he was more afraid of the falling debris. If he was caught in here, he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted. Yet, as the rumbling increased, he felt himself fall down onto the ground, with the rubble stopping their assault on his body. His heart wouldn't stop racing, though, but he didn't care. At least his life was still in his clutches.

"W-what the f-fuck..." However, as he spoke those words, he felt his heart jump up his mouth and get swallowed down once more--The cavern felt like it was rising into the air, rising so fast that it made his whole body sink into the ground.

Pushing himself up once more, he ran back through the passageways, attempting to get back out to the castle ruins. Tripping only once, Ken stumbled through out into the lighted sky. He squinted, being blinded by the brightness after the darkness, but it evened out quickly, letting him see the spectacular--

--

His door slammed, pulling him back from the past once more. "Hope you enjoyed the show." Being as snide as he could, Sasuke closed his shirt before walking away from the room, Naruto grinning and staying next to him. "Maybe next time we'll invite you to join." The raven haired shinobi looked back and grinned at Ken, before winking at him.

That caused him to blush even more, and Ken hid his face in his hands. "Shut up and get to your posts." He tried to use anger to hide his clear embarrassment. It helped just a bit, as they slipped around a castle corner. Another attempt at remembering how he got this castle, Ken just sighed to himself. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'That'll make this be better.'

--

--castle. It looked like it rebuilt itself to its former glory. He couldn't stifle a gasp that escaped his lips, looking at the marvel. Yet, something else caught his eyes. The clouds seemed to grow closer, themselves winding in the wind without a care. Double-taking, Ken ran over to one of the few broken walls, and looked over at the mountains that had hidden the castle from everyone's eyes. "Damn!"

Understanding a bit at the fact that he had just awakened something from the Scripture he had found in data fragments. "The Sky Castle will rise when the Ancients are called. A Crystalline Keep, A Crystalline Forest, A Crystalline Lake, A Crystalline Valley. Of the Four Winds, the Crystals call forth their Masters." He stopped reciting it, before he grinned.

"And the Obsidian Princess will awaken at the call of the Crystal of Strength..." Through a talk with both Sakura and Sasuke, Ken heard about a necklace that their friend, the blond that had some connection between them, would never take off. "Seems I'll need to take it.." Yet from the information he had, he couldn't take something that had seemed to be missing from the boy as he became a digimon.

"Better fix that..." With that, he disappeared back into the castle, his Digivice lighting up next to the marble he had on a chain. "Yes, better fix that..."

--

Now he remembered. That was what started the blond's troubles. Once he found out about that, he wished to call forth the Obsidian Princess, the controller of Fate. "I need to fix that together, so I can have everything I've wanted." His flushed cheeks returned to normal as a sickening grin came across his face. "And take over all the worlds."

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, watching the six ninja wander through the forest, hunting for some game. "Wonder how I shall deal with them." Her words stayed with her, from the echoing rain that stained the scents of the wild. Flipping a wrist, she took a kunai from her pack to hold in her hand. "I know."

While they were separated, she dove down to the first one, the blade closing in as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Say hello to the others when you reach there." A quick jerk, and her kunai raced across the man's neck, easily making his blood trickle down his kicking body. The struggling ceased, and she dropped the body, flicking her kunai clean of blood. "One down."

Rustling happened behind her, before two of the shinobi jumped at her, trying to stop the lone girl who just so happened killed another one of them. "Right." Her elbows shot back towards them, hitting both in the gut. Spinning around, she stared down at them holding their stomachs. "Can't really touch this frame guys. It's not yours." Sakura's eyes glazed over for a moment, thinking of how she could get Sasuke towards her with each death. "Yes...It's not yours." She threw two kunai down at them, hitting them directly in the heart. Stepping on both blades, she made sure that they went into their hearts--watching as they squirmed a few times, their life draining from their eyes.

She smirked. This was fun to her. And she knew that there would be more fun with the last trio. Scanning around her, Sakura wondered where the other three went. In the distance, she could hear their voices carry even through the rain. "Perfect."

Bolting towards the voices, she caught two more off guard, the third watching as she sliced at both of their throats. Blood seemed to just cascade down within the rain, mingling both together at her feet. With a frightened scream, the final ninja decided running would be better than facing the woman before him. He made it out of the forest, but as he looked back, he could see that Sakura was quickly at his heels.

And with his vision becoming blurry within the rains, he found himself tripping on the soaked ground. Attempting to get up and run, he felt her foot kick down at his back. Inside, he knew that the kick had snapped his spine, along with rupturing something. Though, that didn't stop him from trying to crawl away. "P-P-please l-let me l-l-live."

"Sorry. Can't let that happen." And in moments, he felt his neck snap, and blackness came. Leaving his lifeless body on the ground, she hummed to herself, before a bright idea came to her. "Ahh...I'll leave a little note with them." She chuckled, and hefted the large body over her shoulder. "Show them what they are dealing with." She disappeared, letting the rain just settle upon the two spots that once held bodies. And once more, the streets became stained--those that had been all around while she waited for the six to get into the woods had found themselves with their throats slit.

Bloodied, the water carried the red river down towards the Hokage Cliff, the only remnants of what had happened, the massacre caused by just one woman. Sakura Haruna.

+

End A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this. Took a while, but I finally slipped into a new mind. And yes, the climax is closing in, along with the final tie in of everything. Enjoy this chapter, and await the next installment.


	10. Revolt

A/N: Again, hello and welcome to the tenth installment of Breathless

A/N: Again, hello and welcome to the tenth installment of Breathless. As you can see this isn't the last chapter--since I can tell you that the last chapter will be called Breathless--and well this isn't the first. Enough of that stupidity, in here, this chapter, this will be the longest, and most straightforward chapter of them all. I know this because of what has gone down till now, and what will happen. Enjoy the long bloody battles.

The sun rose slowly, behind the rain clouds. Though it became dawn, the sky looked as though it would not let the light through. But everyone inside of the compound knew it was time. All had been up all night, practicing, getting used to their new allies, and even extending their endurance. And even before they were getting ready to leave, they had a feast--well a feast of what they had left--to mark the last day of hiding.

"This may be our last battle..." Kakashi was pretty blunt with that fact, "So...eat up and stand ground! Today, they feast as kings, and tonight, they'll eat like rats!" He called all to order, as they stood behind him, nodding in appreciation.

"Aye! Let's roll!" Veemon's voice was happier than it was the night before. Now, he knew that he had his lover's hands within his, so close they could almost touch. "Kyuu...I'll soon be there..."

As they donned their gear, and the Chosen Ones got themselves psyched up. Trainers stood by their digimon, and Veemon stood at the head. He was going to go with Matt and Takato up to face Naruto and Sasuke. 'Both are always close by,' Hinata had told them, '..and as so, they will be together up there, in that flying fortress.' That was all Veemon needed to know, to willingly accept going up with the two.

"Now... remember your part. Hinata and Temari, stay together with Mikoto. If Sakura uses her Digivolution, then let Mikoto take charge. Shikamaru, stay with Gaara and myself and get those five up there. We need to make this perfect if we want to take Him down." Kakashi was just going over their orders, and all agreed.

And once more, Veemon ran ahead, this time to just shoot open the door--the door to the most decisive battle any of them had to fight--and let in the rain that was falling from the sky. Growling, he moved forward, slinking into the rain to nod the others to go by.

All exited the compound, and stared forward, before each grimaced. A mixed thought of 'at least we don't need to hunt her down' and 'what a disgusting end' came to each one as they stared towards the lone tree in front of the Hokage Cliff. Hanging from the bottom most limb was a body, and not just any body. It was the body of one of the six ninja that had gone out the prior night to get food, and never came back.

His intestines had been ripped out, and wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping a 'hangman's noose' around him, even though by the shape of the neck, it hadn't been needed. Blood dripped down in the rain, washing over each and every part of the body that had been skewered--skin was flaking off, the lungs were easily shown with a large incision up the stomach, while any traces of the lower organs seemed to be missing in action. "So glad...you could all make it."

From atop the limb, Sakura stared out at the group, her face in a sickened grin. "Welcome to Hell..." She made an advancement towards the group, and Temari immediately struck back with her wind, motioning for the others to run off. The pink haired ninja had been thrown off just by the suddenness of attack instead of defense, that she hadn't noticed the others leaving.

She growled--a part of her that could be drawn from the Digital DNA in her system--and flared back up, her chakra thinning out, and going under the most precise control. "Bitch..." She fished into her bag, to grab a kunai, but had to dodge a running forward hit. Hinata's Byakuugan was already up, ready to find each pinpoint of the other woman's body to touch. "Die..."

She shot out four kunai, before jumping up, doing hand seals quickly. "Hurry, Temari...Strike her!" Temari did just that with her slicing wind, aiming it at the tree and at Sakura--though as it hit her, Sakura disappeared leaving a tree trunk to get hit. The others swung around, as they jumped back from a kick. All three girls heard about what would happen if just one kick or one punch would hit, and each wanted none of that.

Hinata concentrated, and slammed forward with her hand, letting the Hyuuga Gentle Fist style work at her advantage, getting in a few hits, before she attempted to do her 100 Palms technique. By that time, the very defensive Sakura had kicked on the ground, and let it splinter below her as she jumped up. Hinata, in the middle of her attack, had been knocked backwards by the splintering, getting pieces of rocks shot into her body.

She screamed out loudly, and that scream was enough for Temari to rush up with her steel fan, using it at the movement forward while doing her summoning jutsu. Sakura, always ready for anything, kicked at the tree to knock it down towards the Sand Sibling, destroying any type of attack from that. The only two 'standing' foes against the pink haired shinobi, were Tailmon and her trainer Mikoto. "We still have yet to finish our fight!"

And both sides faced each other, their digivices out quickly.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Biomerge Evolution!"

The bright light from both evolutions had shined up into the sky, letting the other group see what was about to happen.

Kakashi sighed to himself, still running ahead towards the flying castle. "Gaara, get us up there!" Gaara had been way ahead of the silver haired shinobi, summoning up small mounds of sand to rise up with everyone on one of them. Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriormon, Matt and Gabumon, Shikamaru and Kakashi, and finally Gaara and Veemon--the blue digimon didn't like being brought up with the Sand Sibling next to him, but it was his only chance to really get up there and find his lover and trainer.

The five mounds hovered in front of what seemed to be a destroyed wall, and their carriers had jumped off towards it. "Alright...Stay close, who knows what might happen!" They all nodded, rushing together in groups of two to make sure they would have a 'buddy' system, one already chosen before this all. Veemon constantly looked around at the large castle walls as they entered inside, watching the various drapes flap in the wind.

Leading the group was actually the blue digimon and his sand counterpart, each one wanting to get deeper inside, so that they could solve this problem of theirs and finish this today. Sliding only lightly into another antechamber, the group stopped only to peer around. There were two roads, two roads that meant for them to break up or go down the same one. They decided only to split up partially, letting Veemon, Gaara, Takato, Guilmon, and Shikamaru be one trek, and the other be Henry, Terriormon, Matt, Gabumon, and Kakashi. Agreeing on coming back after two hundred paces, they set off.

Running forward with heads up high, the two groups followed their respective corridors down until they actually met up once more, being in the largest antechamber they had ever stumble into before. It was an open glade, letting the rain trail down upon their already soaked bodies. Thunder roared, while lightning streaked, lighting up the two faces standing upon a guard tower.

Both sets of eyes stared down, one of green, the other of onyx. "Hey dobe..."

"Eh, teme?"

"Seems we have some visitors..." Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's waist, keeping them close. Both chuckled, before Sasuke dipped Naruto and kissed him, not only on the lips, but down to his neck--suckling lightly. "And they seemed to have interrupted our fun..."

"Then we need to fix that, so we can have more time together."

"Aye." Bringing Naruto back up to kiss him once more on the lips, the raven-haired shinobi let go of his blond. "Rasengan!" Holding his hand behind him, the blond started to summon his age old technique, one that was just as devastating as...

"Chidori!" Sasuke's right arm started to crackle with lightning energy. Both ninja held their techniques up in the air, before they jumped down, aiming both at whomever would be there.

Veemon was just staring up, staring right past the attacks, to see the two that had kissed, the two shared something more than they should have. And inside the little blue digimon's head, something just snapped.

His eyes stared at the blue ones next to him. "Hey Vee..." The voice was soft and sweet, "Remember our first kiss?" Veemon couldn't help but chuckle at the fox next to him.

"Of course... You freaked out when you fell... but I told you to not leave..."

"Why was that?"

"Because even that early, Kyuu, I fell...for you. And it doesn't matter now, does it?" Kyuumon's tail flicked a bit, before he shook his head.

"No. It does matter." The tail caressed Veemon's stomach like it had so long before, and it made the digimon smile, "It does matter, because...I fell for you back then as well... I longed for your kiss once more..." The fox leaned over, with the dragon leaning just as much for both to touch, a kiss to remember always.

--

More images, other than that memory of the forest, with them alone, came to Veemon's head. Each one was of a different touch, different laugh, different emotion. And each one, had the fox right next to him, enjoying it. Down to teaching attacks, to making love in the bed of their trainer, to even laying out in the snow. All of that was so perfect, so paradise-like that it was the life he wanted to have, the one that he didn't want to give up to anyone.

And this anyone included the raven-haired ninja with a lightning attack against him. Ready to stand his ground, Veemon had to be pulled away by Kakashi, as the other spread apart, each one ready to attack the two ninja down in the ground zero of their attacks. "LET ME GO!" He squirmed, wanting to get away from the silver-haired ninja. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"No you don't...You want to see what would happen if I hadn't done this?" He lifted up the digimon, and turned him to face the ground shattered and crumbling from what had just transpired. "See? If that was you, you'd be dead."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO FIGHT THAT NINJA! AND GET BACK MY KYUU!" Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. His eyes went to both Matt and Takato.

"You think you two can buy us some time?"

Both smirked at Kakashi, and nodded. "This is what I've been waiting for." Takato was extremely pleased, especially as he pulled out his own digivice, "Ready Matt? We can do what we were training for."

Matt nodded back, and pulled out his own, staring at the two ninja before them. Sasuke grinned, Naruto smirked; both were experts together when fighting--being on the same team had helped that to happen. "You think we're letting you get by, Kakashi?" Sasuke gruff voice held all the arrogance in the world. Kakashi just shrugged, and began to run to the exit of the large antichamber.

Scanning their hands quickly, all four let out their evolutions; Cerberusmon, Beogrowlmon, Razimon, and Blackneokitsumon all came from spiraling data. Blackneokitsumon started for the door to block the rest of the group from leaving, but Cerberusmon was quick to shoot at the top of the arch when all six had made it through the doorway. "Sorry, Naruto...It's us you fight, not them." Growling at the wolf hybrid, the fox spun around and started to open his mouth, ready to shoot them down.

Cerberusmon jumped back onto Beogrowlmon, his guns aimed at the two. "Matt...Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be... Let's beat these bastards and show them what being a Digidestined truly means!" Razimon chuckled, holding up his sword.

"Hah, being friends to the end. How sweet. Come on, dobe, let's finish them and go to hunt the others."

"Alright, teme."

Dodging through the various corridors and hallways, making sure that the rubble didn't stop their movements, the group of five now went deeper into the castle, towards the thrown room. They knew that this was where the leader of this gang was. But as they went around, and moved down a right wing, the left wing started to fill up with ninja, controlled ninja for the opposition.

Looking behind them, Kakashi and Shikamaru fell back, letting Gaara take point. "Gaara...get them to the center of the castle. We'll hold them off." Nodding to his leader, the Sand Sibling pushed the other three quickly. "Ready Shikamaru?"

The lazy ninja sighed. "As much as I'll ever be." Both held a hand sign--Kakashi only after he raised up his hitae-ate to let his Sharingan show itself. The gang of ninja running after the group halted in front of the two ninja, their own kunai drawn.

"Then let's show them what the Konoha Resistance means." Kakashi was already quickly pulling through his tricks, ready to halt the ninja as much as he can. Two against a hundred might have seemed one-sided, but both ninja were past Jounin level, ready to slice through anything in their way.

Henry looked back, watching the two look like they got run over by the group, though they had seen a large shot of water, before the rubble blocked the way once more behind them. "Look ahead, Henry. We can't be surprised by any groups...We're still a bit of ways away from the central chamber." Gaara's words were correct. They had some labyrinth ahead of them, one that would be very difficult to go through hadn't they been buddied up together.

Veemon soon took point once more, rushing way ahead of Gaara and Henry, wanting to deal a hard blow to Ken, the man that had taken Kyuu away from him and subjected him to what...he didn't even want to think of that. His soft growls were enough for him to drown out the shouts he heard all around; digimon and ninja, both controlled by the same man. "Stupid bastard." He muttered under his breath.

If Henry and Gaara could hear his utterance, they would agree with his name calling. This man was responsible for a lot of deaths in this area, and who knew how many worlds he had destroyed. The three behind the blue digimon stayed close to him, speeding up to wind through more older caverns. It seemed that the further they went into the castle, the more ancient it became. But none of them would word what they thought was behind the walls, nor what would happen if they failed.

At last, they came to a large set of double doors. It almost seemed -too- big to be of normal workings. All stayed quiet to catch their breath, and went to touch the doors, but as they almost got out into whatever chamber this led to, loud snarls came from behind them. They all turned to see digimon crawling up the hallways: Agumons, Biyomons, Tentomons, and others. Henry looked down at Terriormon and smiled. "You ready for your part?"

"Yeah Henry. Let's do it!"

They both looked at Gaara and Veemon, who nodded. "We'll close the doors behind us, so just stall them as much as you can." Henry and Terriormon both nodded to Gaara's orders, and stared back at each other. In a bright flash of light, Gargomon appeared, his guns all faced to the horde of digimon behind them.

"HURRY!"

Pushing open the great doors, Veemon and Gaara slipped into the larger room, and began to push the doors closed. Henry helped with Veemon, letting the doors slip easily back into their original state. Both couldn't rest for long, or even feel any calmness, as a voice behind them made them turn slowly.

"So, you both are the last ones?" Ken was sitting in the larger than life thrown, staring out the window to watch the rain fall from the sky, and lightning flash through its small window frame. "And I thought they would send the strongest ones of their party to face me." Held up by his hand was the small crystal that used to be Naruto's, swinging back and forth. "Pathetic..."

Cerberusmon jumped into the air, spinning around to start shooting three round blasts at Razimon, whom began to spin his sword to deflect them. "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to even beat us." Smirking down at the snake hybrid, Cerberusmon flipped his guns from around his shoulders. "Silver Cartridge! Ice Breaker!" Finding a new attack better than the old ones, the wolf hybrid shot down two bullets, each one hitting the spinning sword, and Razimon in the shoulder--freezing immediately on contact.

Beogrowlmon chuckled as well, opening his mouth to the fox hybrid, "Sonic Stripper!" Howling and growling to Blackneokitsumon, echoed waves hit the fox digimon, knocking him to the side. His attention was turned back to Razimon, as he shot a Giga Breath down at the Ice, wanting to do the most damage. Cerberusmon followed up with two more Silver Cartridges.

The snake hybrid howled in pain from both hits, staggering back. Though, as the pain began to ebb, he stared at Naruto. "Tri-Edge!" He split into three, each holding its sword up high. Blackneokitsumon smirked at the attack, and charged up his own. "Terra Blaster!" His mouth opened up wide, a black orb forming from the energy around the controlled blond.

Razimon ran forward with his two clones, and jumped up to Cerberusmon, each one slashing forward, until himself was left, lunging forward with his serrated blade. Blackneokitsumon's attack shot towards Beogrowlmon, hitting him square in the chest. Not only did it hurt, but it sent electricity through the large dinosaur's whole body. Howling again in pain, he shot back a Giga Blast, hitting something, as dust came up. Though, what he hit had only been the ground, as the fox jumped towards the dinosaur, and bit him on the arm with his armored fangs.

Cerberusmon had a cut in his side from the lunge, and attacks, himself moving only to avoid a deathblow. His guns moved around, "Gold Cartridge! Triple Bang!" Shooting a large triple blast from both shotguns he had, he pushed Razimon back, hitting him harder than he had been hit from the snake hybrid.

It just seemed, as they attacked each other, one would never get the better of the other, as stronger and stronger attacks were unleashed--parts of the castle coming apart in the drenching rain, slicking up and adding more danger to the area they were in.

A large sword hit against Tymemon's chest, pushing her back. Both Hinata and Temari were left to just watch the battle, both being hurt seriously by the falling tree. They saw sparks fly with each movement of both digimon, neither one of them give up much ground to the other. "Archangel's Wrath!" Stabbing the large sword into the ground, Angetailmon let the black obelisks shoot up to knock the dragon hybrid back. "Just die already!" She mumbled, seeing that the attacks had only angered Tymemon.

"Dragon's Flight!" Spinning around, she turned into a large blazing dragon, blasting towards the angel digimon. She was dodged, and slashed into the large mountain, creating a large crater. Wincing at the large attack against their monument, both female ninja moved away from the battle, letting Mikoto take over totally. They did not want to, though they understood, in this state, the only way to stop Sakura, was to face her with the same strength.

Spinning her sword out of the ground, Angetailmon stared over at Tymemon. She held her paws in the air, and drew back with the sword, creating an aura bow with the large sword being the arrow. "Angel Strike!" Releasing the string, the sword went flying towards the dragon hybrid at high speeds, and almost hit her in the chest, if it weren't for her metallic claws grabbing the bladed edge.

Mumbling an oath under her breath, Tymemon let the sword drop. Not only did it cut into her armor, it burned to the touch. "..." Leaving her words aside, she jumped towards the angel digimon, slashing with her claws to send back the wound. But with each swipe, Angetailmon had jumped backwards, letting it just slice at air. Before, Sakura's strength was decent, but now, from the strength she had witnessed not only in regular battles, but even now in this one, she knew that it would be devastating if she got hit with one attack.

So, in retaliation, Tymemon stopped her assaults and stood back, before punching the ground, "Dragon's Claw!" From beneath the angel, a large dragon hand made completely of a red aura. She let it squeeze the life out of Angetailmon. Just watching the angel hybrid struggle for dear life, made Tymemon smirk.

Just giving a lackluster care to the two in the room, Ken groaned to himself--still not moving from the thrown. "You really are stupid... Rushing into my castle and believing you could destroy all that I've worked for. Hah." He finally rose from his seat, pulling the necklace back into his hand. Slowly, he tied it around his own neck, and stared directly at Veemon. "I bet you want this back... Try and get it from me."

Veemon went to run at Ken, but sand stopped him from moving. "You'll only get in the way. Let me deal with him." The sand from Gaara's gourd began to spill out onto the floor. He could hear something being said by the blue digimon, but tuned it out as he faced the final of the four. "I'm your enemy, so fight me."

Shrugging, Ken pulled out his digivice. "Be my guest..." He slid it against his hand, and let the dragon part of himself wrap around his body. "Spirit Evolution!" Balthasmon once again appeared, his black scales shining in the dim light of the room. The Sand Sibling was barely taken aback by the large creature. He knew his duty, and he'd bring it out.

"Sand Coffin!" Holding his hand out to let the sand stir up around the dragon, so he could encase him, and kill him like he had done to so many before. The sand did surround Balthasmon, but when it was squeezing--or attempting to squeeze--the life out of the dragon, it failed. Those scales were almost bullet-proof.

Balthasmon only chuckled at Gaara's futile attack. He swung his body around, letting it break free of the sand trap, as well as slam right into Gaara, or so he thought. Always like before, the sand shot up to soften the blow to Gaara, even as he slammed into the wall. His left eye twitched ever so slightly as he shot three sand shurikens towards the dragon, only to have them hit the tail as it came up to slam down on the Sand Sibling, who barely dodged out of the way with a Sand Clone.

Angry at the dragon for being so big and buff, Gaara summoned up his sand to take over the whole room, slipping it into the cracks of the ground and stone. He hadn't let the dragon know of his attack, even after the fist came shooting at his body. Quick hand seals summoned up his ultimate defense, letting the fist hit stone and sand ground together in a perfect mix. Snickering down at the ninja, Balthasmon opened his mouth to shoot down black flames, melting almost anything and everything.

If either of them knew of Itachi's fire, they could make the connection of both being almost exactly the same.

As more and more sand slipped through those cracks and mixed itself with the grains all around, Gaara kept toying with the dragon, letting him think that the small attacks were all that he had. That is, until he halted another fist with the same defense. "Desert Burial!" Immediately, the ground started to shake, as sand piled up, eating out the large cavernous room's floor. It began to devour the large black dragon, sucking him down into its depths.

Veemon only stared, and watched as more and more of Balthasmon disappeared from view, until the whole digimon was no longer above the ground. Almost panting, Gaara lessened his stature, letting the sands take the last breaths of air from the digimon. But, even as his 'victory' was short lived, the dragon dove up from the sands, flying with his enormous wings. Gaara just stared, knowing he had no more strength left, with all of it being poured into that final attack.

Seeing an opening finally to attack the Sand Sibling, the dragon dove down, wanting to use his momentum and speed against the ninja. But, he was driven away by a large fire ball. "Armor Evolution...Flamedramon." Staring into those black orbs that the dragon had held for his eyes, Flamedramon squinted. "I won't let you hurt another person! Fire Rocket!" His whole body became a large flame as he flew towards Balthasmon, hitting him over and over with his attack, noticing that he was taking away a lot of strength of the behemoth dragon.

The rain made his sweat disappear, only a bit, as Cerberusmon stared down at the two digimon attacking his friend. He was trying to catch his breath, and tune out the constant bleeding from his side. In his head, he knew if he didn't stop this soon, all four of them, or at least him and Takato would both be killed, not beaten but killed. "Platinum Cartridges! Explosive Blast!"

Shooting down two large bullets, Cerberusmon let the explosion drive away the two opponents attacking his ally. Jumping down and flipping to ease his fall, the wolf digimon fell upon the dinosaur. "Hey Takato...We need to end this.." He placed a paw over the cut in his side, "Before we die..."

"I was thinking the same thing...But how?"

"Didn't Veemon say something about a weakness."

Beogrowlmon shifted his whole body, letting his tail knock back the two advancing digimon. He began to think. "WAIT! Yeah...He said something about Dark Rings..."

"Dark Rings..." Shooting another stray bullet at Razimon, he let the snake hybrid jump around, "...I...I remember that Naruto had one around his neck when he first attacked me and Gabumon..." Both Cerberusmon and Beogrowlmon stared at Blackneokitsumon. They saw the blackness surrounding his neck, like a piece of his armor. It hit them both as hard as the tackle that the fox digimon gave to the wolf digimon, knocking the breath out of him as he stepped on the hybrid's stomach. "GET IT..."

Nodding to his partner, Beogrowlmon slashed forward with his claws, only to get them caught up on the blade from Razimon. "Nice try.." The blackness that had been around Sasuke's arm before, still stood in his digimon form, on his right arm was a black band. Pushing down with his claws, the dinosaur howled out once more, "Sonic Stripper!" The echo was aimed at the Dark Ring, and connected totally, though only started to crack the band.

Pushed back by the loud sound, Razimon left his partner to try and kill Cerberusmon, but watched as those claws dipped lower again. "Giga Slash!" Slashing with the set of claws, Beogrowlmon targeted the large Dark Ring around Naruto's neck, wanting to end this fight once and for all. It hit, and shattered the piece of metal, making Blackneokitsumon step back and start to de-digivolve.

With the air returning to his lungs, Cerberusmon gasped, before aiming his own guns at the Dark Ring still around Razimon's neck. "Gold Cartridges! Triple Bang!" The perfectly aimed shots found themselves spiraling towards Razimon, who couldn't really dodge away from the last attack that had hit him. Again, the piece of black metal shattered, Razimon holding his head as he de-digivolved as well.

Being alone, in the rain and debris of the castle, both dinosaur and wolf hybrids felt themselves lack the strength that they had prior. The battle had taken a lot out of them as well, and both went back to their human and digimon counterparts. Yet, the four of them were still standing, while Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground, out cold. Behind his eyelids, Naruto's eyes went back to their blue color, the blackness in the card he once owned disappearing with the Dark Ring.

"Finally..." Both humans said at the same time, their bodies leaning against some rubble. They were glad for the rain now, it started to ease them, even though one was still bleeding badly--Matt--from the wound that had come from Razimon not too long ago. But their relief was short lived as the castle began to shake violently--not from the wind around them, or even the thunderstorm above them, but from something more sinister, something that tore even at their souls.

Tymemon growled as Angetailmon broke out of the attack a third time. Each and every time it took the angel's soul to even try to break free from something as devastating as that. Though, this time she was more ready for the next attack. "Rain of Blades!" Opening her hands up to the pouring rain above them, Angetailmon summoned smaller blades like her own to rain down upon the dragon hybrid.

Each strike was as bad as the last, and Tymemon couldn't help but scream out as the blades cut into her armor and down to her skin. Blood had been running down from both, parts of them had been cut up by both sets of bladed weapons they held. Only now, more blood seemed to be coming from Sakura's end, the redness in the ground beneath them traveled towards the two ninja in hiding.

Both winced at the attacks. They were more destructive than even their own. And yet, it seemed that both could withstand something that dangerous and still live on to talk about it. Their eyes were drawn to Tymemon mostly, seeing as she was the one that was now screaming in agony, and they just watched her stare at the ground, as if in disbelief of what was going on.

But she wasn't totally in disbelief. She was more angry than anything else, because of the fact that the woman before had trumped most of the things she was throwing at her. This time, though, she would win once more. She was the strongest of the two, and she totally knew that. Pulling back on her right arm, giving the two hidden ninja an eye to it--just enough for them to see the black metal around the arm--Tymemon struck forward once more, "Dragon Talons!" It blazed with fire as it slammed right into Angetailmon's stomach, making blood be coughed up in penance. "Finally..."

Though she had once again won, she felt herself drained, even when watching the angel hybrid devolve into Mikoto and Tailmon. Gathering her breath, she readied another attack, one that would finish the two below her off.

"Slicing Winds!"

"Byakuugan!"

Two shouts, the only warning Tymemon really had as two major attacks went to that charging right arm. The winds started to crack the metal, and the 'gentle fist' hit right at its weakest point, letting it totally shatter and disappear from the dragon hybrid. Roaring out in pain, Sakura felt her body drain of what was left, a light surrounding herself as she devolved back into her human self to collapse on the wet and blood red ground.

Both Hinata and Temari ran over to both of them, Hinata ready to use her Healing jutsu on all three of them first, to make sure they wouldn't die. And as both gave life back to the three, their eyes drifted up towards the castle overhead. They could see it shake violently, and drop debris down to the town, destroying it even more. "What the..."

Veemon hadn't really noticed the ground or walls shake as he ran again into Balthasmon. He was still Flamedramon, though he could feel the strenght begin to leave him. This was what he wanted it to end like; Ken winning over all of them. But he really couldn't help it that the dragon had more endurance than him, especially since he wasn't even up to par with the strength value, being only an Armor Evolution and not a Biomerge Evolution or even a Spirit Evolution.

The dragon smirked down at Veemon, watching him hit a few more times before the light of his egg went back into the digivice he carried. Wrapping his tail around the falling blue digimon, he began to squeeze hard, an attempt to kill the last remaining digimon who could even defeat him.

Wincing in pain, Veemon stared up at the dragon through one eye. "W-why are you d-doing this? Y-you're a h-human...s-so why?"

Balthasmon could only snicker at the weak Veemon. "Why? Because all of you are just pawns in my way to be the greatest human ever! I cannot let you, any of you, live... You've worn out your welcome, and I've already taken what I needed from the likes of you." Squeezing harder than before, the dragon wanted to silence the blue digimon once and for all--and then go towards the rest of them to kill them all, leaving no one to even stand in his way.

But even as he was squeezing, he hadn't realized that the blue crystal around his neck was still there on him, even swaying in the wind from the window. The last of his strength being drained from him, Veemon stared up at the crystal, and had more visions of him and Naruto together.

He remembered the first kiss again, and how great that felt. He even remembered the first night they were together. At first it was awkward but it became a natural thing for him--he even didn't care when he found out that Naruto was human and not digimon. All he wanted from him was the same love he had gotten when Naruto was Kyuumon. Watching Agumon and Tai that night gave him even more wanton to be closer to his trainer, and here and now, this Ken, this Balthasmon wanted to end it all.

"Kyuu..." He whispered, feeling the blackness start to take over his vision, hoping to all hell that he would get some response from the blond idiot he called his lover. And as that word left his lips, the blue crystal shined brighter than before, blinding the dragon digimon enough to let him drop Veemon.

Falling slowly to the floor, Veemon felt the white glow around him softly placing him down as if to make sure he wasn't hurt. He stared still up at the bright crystal shining, his mind going back to the last time he saw Naruto. 'I'll still be here...I'll never leave your side...' "KYUU!"

Around him, data began to shine just as bright as the crystal hovering above him. Blinking at the data, Veemon took a moment to realize what was going on, and just as he let it sink in, his hand went to the digivice on the ground next to him. He swiped it against his hand, and let the evoltuion take over his body. "BIOMERGE EVOLUTION!"

Again, he felt that strength he had felt only once before, when he was in the same body as Naruto. But he could feel the absence of the blond this time. It made him feel like only half his heart was here, but he couldn't let that deter him. Finally, it was his turn to take control of all this, and finish what had been started almost seven months ago!

"TASOMON!" The blue fur was once again around his body, along with the large shuriken on his back. The crystal earrings hung low from his ears that twitched, along with his body feeling like it was just like an old suit. Opening up his blue eyes, Tasomon stared at the dragon, who seemed not so tough anymore. Letting the tails behind him flick, the wolf hybrid jumped up to slash at the 'bullet-proof' scales.

Gaara could only watch in awe as he saw a new Biomerge. Although he had watched Matt, Takato, and Mikoto merge with their partners, he never saw this one. A large blue wolf, one that had a mission--it could easily be seen in those blue eyes. And Veemon had gone passed the other three in the evolution, himself only being there as he let the new body take him over.

"Starlight Shot!" His whole body spun around, the shuriken flying off his back to go into a single paw. Throwing it at the dragon, he watched as it spiraled up and around Balthasmon, going all the way up to the neck, and crystal necklace. As it sliced off the cord keeping it around the dragon's neck, Tasomon grabbed it as it fell. Growling out in pain and frustration, Balthasmon felt the heightened pain from the spiraled shot to his body.

It burned even more than it pained him. And that wasn't something he wanted to deal with now. Opening his mouth once more, he shot out black fire down to fry the blue wolf. But, before he could even hit the wolf hybrid, a large red sword was formed, slashing away the flames with ease. Jumping back to the wall, Tasomon kicked himself back to Balthasmon and began to slash. "Twilight Saber!" Glowing even more red, from the fury he held against the creature before him, he let his attacks go all around the chest of the dragon--whom hadn't expected this much pain from a simple attack.

Tasomon landed on the ground, keeping the sword in his hand just in case the dragon had something else up his sleeve, but he didn't. In the bright light that had given Tasomon his strength, the dragon was encased in the same, de-digivolving back to his human form to fall to his knees. Bleeding from cuts to his chest, Ken clenched the ground, feeling his blood drip down. "H-How can a stupid blue dragon stop me..." Anger raged through his body, anger that he had never felt before in his life.

"WHY YOU!" Pushing himself up to run towards Tasomon, Ken grabbed the red sword, forcing it back onto the wolf digimon. "DIE!" They fought for only a fraction of a second, before Tasomon thrusted Ken back onto the floor, and back to his knees. "WHY!? I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT!!" His scream finally broke both Tasomon and Gaara out of their stupor to let them notice the shaking of the room. Ken had felt it too, and the only answer he could come up with in his mind was that they destroyed whatever let this castle hang in the sky.

Not so much crying, Ken was whimpering. Everything had fallen apart right when he was about to release the Obsidian Princess, the one he wished to take for himself and rule upon all worlds. And yet, this foul creature, this DIGIMON had beaten him, a genius, and man with so much intelligence he could have created his own network--and he had done that in the digital world.

Jumping back to Gaara, Tasomon lifted him up, ready to give them both time enough to escape. Though, as they stood there, watching Ken, the whole roof above them was torn off completely. Heavy attacked by the rain above them, they stared at the large black portal in the sky, the vortex that had begun sucking anything and everything not tethered down. Pieces of buildings, of trees, and even dead bodies that were stuck in both were sucked towards the center, disappearing in the mass.

They stared, not only in horror, but fear, watching things become destroyed just by touching the black vortex. And in front of it, crimson eyes were the only thing seen. Multiple shots of crimson lined around a figure just staring back, before a chain shot down from one of them to touch Ken, wrapping tightly around him.

"Yesssss...Give me more pain. MORE AGONY!" The chain seemed to be drawing something red from the Digimon Keiser, sucking away something more than just magic or anything else. Ken was now crying, his anger being pulled through the chain, his agony and wrath disappearing just as fast. And when all was said and done, Ken fell to the side, just staring out his eyes wondering what had happened to him--like a drone of his own Dark Ring.

The chain slithered back up into the sky, as the vortex grew even larger. Those eyes stared down at Tasomon, looking straight into his soul. This was bad, and he knew it. But he couldn't move a muscle; staring right into those eyes gave him too much fear to do anything.

Gaara saw that, and decided to make the digimon move. He used a small amount of sand and let it cut into the wolf hybrid as a shuriken. That gave Tasomon enough pain to shift his whole body, and rush towards the door. Slashing at it with one hand, he opened the way to the edge of the castle--seeing Henry and Terriormon leaning against the wall with the digimon all around with their Dark Rings taken away. "WE NEED TO GO!" Staring slightly at the wolf, Henry was about to ask why, but he saw Gaara already getting to his own feet to try and get away from whatever was behind that door.

Reluctantly, they all ran to gather each other up, running back into Kakashi and Shikamaru, the lazy nin caring to a wound on the Sharingan user. They followed too, until they got to the large common ground where the largest battle between the Digidestined had happened. They saw Ken nursing his own wound, as the others rested--save for Naruto and Sasuke, who both were still blacked out.

"You...can't escape." The voice came again, booming like before, as its shadow hovered so largely above them all. "You've lost...Chosen Ones..."

Tasomon whimpered, he didn't like this and he just wanted his Naruto. Rushing over to the blond, he began to shake him. "KYUU! KYUU! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" But his words fell upon deaf ears, Matt and Takato both had tried that numerous times while the castle was shaking, just to get out of here.

But now it seemed that there would be no escape, not even from the large portal in the sky as it sucked up more and more debris from the destroyed castle--leaving the Digidestined there covered in rain, trying to nurse themselves back up to proper strength to try and retaliate.

Temari winced, she helped get Mikoto and her digimon up, only to see Hinata was failing miserably to get Sakura up. "We need to get to them..." She whispered, "Before whatever -that- black thing is destroys them."

The shy ninja nodded, though she couldn't figure out how to get up there. It wouldn't have helped though, because even on that promenade, those up there lacked the strength to even summon up more attacks, especially Tasomon as he held himself up against the wall, only staring at the blue crystal in his hand. "Kyuu...please...we need you..."


	11. Breathless

A/N: All right, I know before I had stated that there would be three last chapters, but now that I've started to think about it, I've figured out that it would be best for this to be the proper final chapter. After which, there will be an 'Epilogue' of sorts. Please enjoy.

It really was no use to try and stir the young blond, and with the overhanging silhouette seeming to smirk down on the group, it only seemed that there was no hope. But that never did make Veemon's soul stop burning. Before, even in the dreariest and hopeless situations when with his former trainer Davis, he stood up strong, stood up for what he wanted to, and what he believed in. And this 'demonic' being, whatever it was, wasn't going to stand in his way.

Growling, Tasomon held his sword once more, facing up at the shadow. "Pitiful. You think you can stop me?" Though the silhouette had still stayed in its position, something in the air changed. "Heh, I think I'll have some fun with my prey..." Words that angered the wolf spread across the promenade. With lips twitching, Tasomon held his sword in a different manner, ready for his attack.

A gust of wind drifted in front of the blue wolf, lifting up some of the debris scatted around the antechamber. Slowly, a form began to appear within the wind--without even waiting to see what it was, Tasomon jumped forward, "TWILIGHT SABER!" Slashing back and forth with the glowing crimson blade, Tasomon seemed to hit only rock and debris until something stopped the blade.

From the scattered dust, a paw gripped the blade tightly, as its owner finally showed himself. Crimson fur, draped from his arms to his body, and even his face. A black spiral seemed to glow on the arm whose paw was keeping the blade from moving. Another one was on the opposite arm, crystals hung from both. Tribal designs adorned his chest, painted in a greenish hue; pants covered the legs, showing hidden spirals at the bottom. Even his tail had one of the spirals upon it--none lacked crystals--as it twitched back and forth.

A muzzle crooked in a grin, baring two sets of fangs, was the last thing to show itself, giving light to the figure totally, even as he laughed. Crystals hung from his ears, as one dangled from around his neck. Markings went up his muzzle, to his cheeks, painted though in black. "Fool. You cannot hurt me." Pushing the blade back, the wolf snarled at Tasomon, "I am the ultimate being...I am a God, an Ancient..."

Again, Tasomon attacked at the wolf, his new enemy, only to have it deflected by another paw. Gripping tightly, the wolf yanked the digimon hybrid close, to kick him in the chest, knocking him back, and desummoning the crimson sword. "Really, you are pathetic if that's all you got."

Glaring at the wolf, Tasomon groaned, trying to get up--the others stared, before they held their own digivices in front of them. Though wounded, even tired, they wanted to try and stop whatever this being was and the large vortex in the sky that was still sucking things into it. "Biomerge Evolution!" Matt and Takato both found themselves once more wrapped in data, before coming out as their respective forms, Cerberusmon and Beogrowlmon.

"Triple Bang!" "Giga Flame!"

Both attacks, spinning together, flew towards the wolf, only to be stopped by both paws. "Arcs of Chaos!" A large arc of black energy appeared from both paws, crushing through the large blast against him, flinging into the two digimon hybrids. "Come on... Don't make me kill you so soon.. I wanted to have some fun." Chuckling, the wolf raised himself into the air, before multiple crystals formed around him. "Crystal Intercession!" Each one was either kicked, or punched towards the group, and each had a deadly accuracy.

Being hit by both their own attacks, as well as the crystals, Matt and Takato found themselves back into their human forms, Matt with an even greater wound than before. Tasomon couldn't even defend himself against the attack, though had yet to devolve. Struggling with the pain of the attack, the blue wolf stood shakily, waving back and forth.

The wolf seemed to smirk at the destruction as well as the pitiful attempt Tasomon was trying to commit. "You feel a little heart left? Aww, that's so sweet." Still in the air, the wolf dove down his paw in front of him, "Soul Shards!" His fist connected with the other wolf's chest, and phased into his body, right to the blue digimon's soul.

With eyes wide, and pain raining through his body, Tasomon fell backwards as the other wolf stood up straight. All he could do was stare at him, as the data that had been his Biomerge form started to disappear, shattered by the attack. As he stared, he watched the wolf hold the white marble that created the morph. "I should have destroyed this a long time ago." And with that, he crushed the orb, the data of it becoming just a part of the wolf's frame.

Looking at the others, the wolf held his palms out, "Fate's Shards!" Black orbs shot out of them, each headed towards a different digidestined, and one by one, their marbles had been stripped from their bodies, and brought in front of the wolf. They spun around, each color shining in its own magnificent beauty. "Now, who shall I destroy first." Eying them, the wolf spotted the yellow orb. "Ahh, yes, the one full of himself."

Reaching a paw towards it, and then crushing it, the wolf barely even noticed the scream of agony from the raven-haired shinobi. "HEY!" Veemon was angry, and stood up once more. Again, he looked like he was about to fall, but he wasn't going to just stand there. He ran towards the wolf, "Vee Head butt!" And yet, as his head slammed towards the wolf, it hit an energy barrier.

"Tsk.. You just don't learn..." His tail's spiral glowed as chains shot out to wrap around the blue digimon. "Sit tight and watch as I rip apart your friends' souls!" Grasping the green one, the wolf sneered, "Hear their screams!" It crumbled just like its predecessors. This time it was Matt who cried out, along with Gabumon. "Watch them fall into oblivion!" The orange one shattered within those words, as Sakura's scream was carried in the winds--followed closely by Mikoto's and Tailmon's as the red orb shattered.

"Let it sink in that this is the end result of your friendships!" Blue came next, along with Takato's and Guilmon's screams. From what Veemon could see while trapped in the ever-tightening chain's grasp, this was worse than the shattering of his own marble. The others, they were tied for much longer, they had become accustom to it--but at the same time, the way the wolf was torturing them and destroying the last defense of this world, he had pulled the marbles out without touching them, letting them just circle the crimson fur. Even Ken's marble wasn't spared from the destruction, his grunts heard through the castle walls.

And then, Veemon's eyes settled upon the last marble circling the wolf, the black one, and the one he knew connected to Naruto's soul. "DON'T!" The wolf froze only for a moment, before he looked over at Veemon. "DON'T BREAK HIS SOUL!"

"Heh. You cannot tell me what I can or can't do, fool! I am the one that is controlling your fate!" And with that, the powerful paw crushed the final marble, the final power of Digivolution that would have been the last line of defense. And Naruto's screams, they weren't like the others, they were deeper, filled with more agony, more sadness. Struggling harder within the bindings, Veemon howled out; he could feel what his trainer was feeling, that pain, that void of something, and it made him want to just fill that hole again.

Going back to staring at Veemon in his own little trap, the wolf laughed. "Foolish. That's what you all are. Depending on the gift graced to you by the Fates, you aren't even worthy to bear what they wanted you to." This time, the wolf got a better look at what was around Veemon's neck. A crystal, a single crystal that had been hidden in the other form, or perhaps he had over looked it. "That crystal..." His eye twitched as he leaned down, wanting to touch it. "It can't be..." Wrapping his paw around it, to get a better look at the thing, the wolf held back a gasp, as anger rushed through his veins, "YOU AREN'T THE CHOSEN ONE FOR THIS!"

He tried to rip it away from the blue digimon, but a hand stopped him; Veemon had managed to get it free, "Don't touch this! This is KYUU'S!" Though the others were mostly drained, they watched as again a shining aura surrounded Veemon. "And we didn't depend on the cards. We...we... We depended on the strength of each other!" The light got brighter, making the wolf step back, releasing his hold on the digimon. Shielding his eyes, he hissed out. "And friendship isn't PATHETIC! It's what makes us STRONGER!"

Growling at the blue digimon, but more at the fact that he had just escaped from his own chains, the wolf stared him down. "Heh, friends make you stronger? Friends hold you back. Friends let you wither and die. There is no use for friendship in power!" Words that burned Veemon's ears came from the wolf. He had heard them once before, from Sasuke, and he believed them naught.

Holding his ground, Veemon stared up at the wolf, "Who are YOU to decide this?"

Those crimson eyes flared, as the wolf snarled into a smile. "The one whom is God now." Still he hadn't revealed his name, and he hadn't wanted to. Then again, he could have some fun before killing them. "Let me show you why friends hold you back, let me show what agony can only come from those bonds!" Flicking his wrists again, he summoned two crystals. "Fate's Sight!" Both crystals flicked into the air, and sparkled with their magic. Blackness shot out of them, blackness that took over the world, over their world.

The air, it was salty. With the breeze that flew by, the sounds of the ocean could be heard. It almost seemed too serene to be there, from the waking darkness, the waking silence soothing in its care. His onyx eyes winked open to see clouds hovering in a deep blue sky. Seagulls flocked above, carefree in their wake. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his head. All around him was just a beach as far as the horizon in both ways, and water. He could see far in front of him that the water did not end.

"W-what happened?" Blinking to reality, Veemon jolted up to his feet in a defensive position, head swinging about to look for the enemy he had seen before. But there was nothing but beach, and dead lands behind him. Wondering a bit, the blue digimon thought about what he had seen, what he had experienced, and then what was around him. Nothing fit, save for the thought he had fallen asleep somewhere in the Digital World, and perhaps just dreamed it all.

He staggered slightly, walking towards the east, where beach still was. The digimon just kept walking, trying to figure out where he was, and what was going on. "Was...was it all just a dream?" Waves kept crashing, the seagulls still flying, everything felt so real. It just made his head hurt thinking about it. "Naruto..." The whispered word, he truly felt that it had existed.

As the memories of his dream slowly gave way to the reality around him, the blue digimon stopped walking. The beach truly seemed never-ending, so why waste time to walk along it? Looking around, he searched for some way out of here. Nothing really looked familiar, not even the dead lands that were beside the beach.

"Vee..." Spinning his head around, the dragon became startled by the voice. "Vee..." There it was again, coming from nowhere. That is, unless the seagulls had begun to speak to him. His heart wrenched as the voice whispered his name again. He knew that voice; it just seemed so familiar, like a lover's kiss at night. Looking around again, Veemon finally spotted something other than the beach, a small fox.

It's tail twitched and flicked, as it sat in front of the dragon digimon, tilting its head. After a moment, it sprung up and started to scurry away from him, back down the beach. "HEY WAIT!" Jumping after the fox, Veemon had no idea what he was doing, except trying to stop the only thing that had been right there. Though, even with his movements, the fox jumped too quickly, disappearing into the air far away from the dragon's grasp.

Slowly coming to a stop, Veemon just stared. It was the first thing he saw here 'out of place' and he wanted answers—but his only lead had just vanished, literally. "Wait..." Disheartened, was he, who thought he could get answers; but the dragon knew he couldn't just give up. No, Davis would have said the same thing.. "Hmph!" Folding his arms, Veemon channeled his sadness into anger.

"Heh. You angry again?" Another voice that he knew, but who was it? Looking around for wherever it came from, the blue digimon kept his hopes up, but his anger apparent.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Right." A shadow formed in front of Veemon, morphing into the shape of a human. "Wonder if the idiot realizes he's got a stupid lover," more of a statement than a question. Onyx eyes opened while arms folded.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You forgot already? That hurts," feigning pain; Sasuke only shook his head, letting his raven-colored hair dance slightly. "Guess you two do fit together, both being so dense." A sigh. "But besides that, I can't believe you are just going to stand there." A hand went out, beckoning Veemon to come closer. "Come on, don't just stand there!"

Growling in protest, the blue dragon attempted to head butt the figure, only to have himself go through him. As he was slowly disappearing, Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Veemon. "Better get going. Standing only will make this harder on you." With another lead gone, Veemon just blinked. Was this person trying to help him or just taunt him?

"Heh. Like I was just going to stand here." Turning around, the dragon continued on his way down the beach—always towards the place where the fox had first led him. "Now come on, there has to be someone here who knows more than that bastard."

Further ahead of him, Veemon began to see the swaying image of a female staring out at the ocean. Rushing forwards, the digimon wanted to make sure this person didn't get away; he wouldn't stand for that anyways. "HEY HEY!" Waving his arms frantically, he hoped to get her attention.

But she was just staring out, seemingly humming a song to herself. That is, until Veemon was huffing and panting right near her side. Her hums turned into words. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say 'Please, oh baby, don't go...'" Turning towards him, her teal eyes closed into a smile, and her hitae-ate shining with the dying light. "Hehe. Better protect him." She was giggling slightly, "Do what I couldn't do—bring your love out, bring out your strength."

"Huh?" Tilting his head at the confusing words, Veemon lost the time to ask her a question, as her body began to turn into blue sparks that traveled further down the beach. "WAIT! DON'T GO!"

She gave another giggle again, as her pink hair fluttered. "Sorry, but it's my time to leave."

Reaching out a hand to try and stop her from disappearing, Veemon found it going through the air, grasping nothing. "Damnit!" His fists clenched as they fell to his sides, his head shaking back and forth. "Stop leaving me!" He gave a good long stated at the ground, while he tried to gather his thoughts together. "Stop...leaving me..." With a heavier heart, Veemon walked again, eyes drooping as they scanned the horizon.

Even though those eyes spotted three figures ahead, he didn't get his hopes up. They, too, would disappear, right? Leaving him alone again. Seemed everything was just leaving him—his memory, his hope, every other thing as well. "Heh."

One of the three figures was waving an arm back and forth quickly, with his mouth seeming to scream something to him. But in his little fugue-like state, he really couldn't hear a word. Nothing from the goggle-boy, nothing from the flute playing girl, and nothing from the familiar boy.

"YO VEEMON!"

"HEY! NICE TO KNOW YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"VEEMON!"

Arriving just feet from them, Veemon stared at all three, his mouth closed. From behind the trio, came three digimon, each one seeming to gather around the dragon. "Hey Veemon." Came Gabumon's voice, which Veemon quickly waved off.

"You guys aren't here either, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Tailmon quickly asked.

"Heh. Just like the two others."

"We aren't going to leave, Vee." Guilmon was tilting his head before leaning closer to sniff him.

Matt just shook his head. "Veemon." His eyes traced the horizon. "You've got to understand something. Even if we're not all together, we're still together."

"YEAH! Wherever one is, the others are there."

Mikoto nodded with what the two other boys said. "Mmhmm. Our hearts hold each other close. We can never be separated—just like me and Tailmon."

"And me and Gabumon."

"AND ME AND GUILMON!"

The blue digimon started to look up at the three, eyes seeming to light up a bit. Mikoto only smiled as she knelt down to touch Veemon's cheek. "Just like you and him won't ever be separated. We're each other's strength. Don't forget that." With a kiss to his forehead, she sighed. "But, it seems you'll have to figure that out on your own. Don't stray too far away from that light, Veemon. Or you'll get lost in that darkness."

That seemed to make Veemon smile, with tears starting to stream down his face of joy. "M-M-Mikoto...Matt... Takato..."

They all nodded and smiled. "Now don't stop walking! We're all cheering for you!" Takato gave him a thumbs up, "Go get your trainer!" Nodding to him, Veemon started to run again, with the others fading away while he left them.

In his sights, seemed to come more seagulls and sand, but he now had drive. He remembered what they had meant. Him. Yes. It was Him. The fox. Grinning, the dragon started to leap in his strides, trying to get to where his heart led.

And, though his heart and happiness were high, they started to drift down as another figure drew close to him. This one he knew, and that elicited a snarl from his throat. Leaps and bounds, he still made, towards the figure that had its back to him. "KEN!"

The figure hmm'd before it turned around. "Heh." Though he wasn't in his Digimon Emperor outfit, Veemon still loathed him. "Seems you've got yourself away from your path."

"SHUT UP!" Sliding in the sand to stop, Veemon's fists balled up again. "GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Who said I'm in your way?" An eyebrow rose. "I've got no qualms against you going on your way." He smiled a dark smile. "I've just come to tell you something."

Growling again, Veemon shook his head. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say."

"I don't care." He scoffed. "Is this the best you can do? Is this your best strength? HAH! How could someone like you truly beat me? Pathetic. It was only dumb luck, now I see."

Veemon charged at the man. "YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE!" Head butting Ken, who took a step backward with a grimace, the blue digimon yelled out, "I had strength!"

"All you had was... was the luck of the gods."

"NO!" Head butting again, Veemon growled.

Ken only chuckled, holding his chest with one eye open. "There we go. That's what you need. Show me more conviction!" Clenching his fists tighter, Veemon jumped up and punched Ken in the cheek, only to find it phasing through. "Good good. You might just be able to save us all." Blue sparks faded away up into the sky as Ken's body disappear. "Go on... Someone's waiting for you. Better not let them down." A serene smile was left on the boy's face while he left the dragon alone again.

Snarling and growling still Veemon felt his anger pulsate in his body—he could almost –see- it pulsating around him. "I WON'T LET ANYONE DOWN!" Bolting forward again, the digimon knew in his heart he was so close, so close to where he wanted to be. Sasuke. That was the first kid. Sakura, the second. He knew them; they were His friends. No not 'Him,' Kyuumon. Naruto.

"I'm on my way Kyuu! I'm almost there!" Around him, the waves crashed, as the seagulls started to sound distant. The dead lands beside him started to waver into a forested pass, with the sea slowly disappearing from sight. "Almost there, Kyuu... Almost.." Away from him, he started to see the different digimon he had met along the way. Razimon. Tymemon. Beogrowlmon. Cerberusmon. Angetailmon. Balthasmon. They all seemed happy as they faded away into the trees.

Slowly, he started to remember all those battles, all those trials. The snow, the kisses, the sex. No, not the sex—the love between him and Naruto. He could slowly see it. See the form that was running still further ahead. It was Kyuumon, the fox he had first met moths ago and attached himself too. "KYUU!" The fox faded into a human running, before jumping up into the air and disappearing again.

"Veemon... Come on." Naruto's voice rang through the forest, as a light appeared in the distance in front of Veemon. "Let's fight together again!" Reaching towards the light, Veemon stopped in his tracks, panting to get his breath back. "I'll be your light again." His smile returned to its brightness, as his hand reached out.

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kyuu."

The light shined brightly, before the world around the digimon just shattered.

Rain. Again it hit his skin, cooling it down. When did he become so hot? It didn't matter, not now, not when the world started to come back to him. Groaning slightly, Veemon tried to move, tried to do something, but he found himself not able to. An eye opened; a gasp flew out. "Y-you."

The wolf growled at him. "How did you break out of my spell!? It doesn't matter." The chains around the digimon started to constrict. "I finally have you, and I can finally have that crystal." Struggling for both breath, and freedom, the blue dragon didn't want anyone to touch that crystal. It was rightfully Naruto's, and he wanted to give it back to him.

"N-n-no!"

"Hehehe. Nice try." A paw reached forward towards Veemon's neck, heading towards the crystal. However, a kunai flew by, cutting through the crystal's string, knocking both the paw away and the crystal down from the digimon's neck. "!!"

A smirk came across the raven-haired face below. The rain had kept his hair matted to his face, but he did not care. All that mattered was that he had perfect aim; he had to stop whatever the creature was from doing whatever it wanted to do. "Let him go, before you lose your life!"

"HAH! You think you alone can defy me?"

"He's not alone!" The blond was standing next to him, his own hand having a kunai in tow. "I'm here!"

"And so are we!" Matt, Takato, Henry, and their digimon all stood next to them, each ready for a fight. Though battered, they all were staring down the wolf in the air. "Now let Veemon go!" Takato's voice was unwavering, steady, and true.

The wolf smirked; his hold on Veemon grew tighter. "Make me!"

All the while, the blue crystal fell towards the ground—the long lost white digivice Veemon had on the ground below it. It hit on target, before clinking to the ground behind the group. Snarling at them Xavius peered around for the crystal. He wanted it; he needed it.

Distracted by the group and loss of the crystal, he left his chains slack just enough for Veemon to slip through and fall down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The digivice glowed blue, as did the crystal, before the blue light surrounded Veemon to lightly help him stop on the ground. Blinking a few times, the digimon stared down at the device that was blinking and beeping. He reached down and picked it up, before noticing the spiral of data on his other paw. "..."

They all stared, watched as the data grew fiercer around the digimon's hand; the once small fragment becoming larger and larger. "...BIOMERGE EVOLUTION!" Quickly scanning the data with his device, Veemon let himself be encapsulated with the data once more.

Watching the blue digimon start to take form of his lupine form, the others blinked, while Xavius just growled. "How can you –use- the power of the orbs without having them!?" Tasomon hadn't heard the wolf as his eyes slowly opened to feel the world around him once more. The rain, this time it felt so much sweeter than before. To him, it was like it cleansed everything.

He gave a look at himself in surprise before it faded away into aggression. "Xavius!" Thrusting his paw away from his body, he summoned up the sword with ease. "It ends now!" The crimson wolf just twitched an eye as his chains came quickly back to his spirals. With a snarl, he found himself in defense with Tasomon jumping at him with the crimson blade.

"Grah!" Jumping backwards, the wolf spun around before drawing in the air quickly. "Arcs of Ice!" Resting his paw into the center of the glyph, he let loose his spell; the hundreds of tiny icelets shot towards Tasomon with delicate ease, each one slicing into his fur. The wolf digimon winced at the touch of ice blades to his skin, the blood from the newest wounds starting to trickle down his sides.

Seeing Tasomon coming back lifted everyone's hearts even more–as each one held their own devices to themselves, "Want to try?" Takato eagerly asked.

"Why not..." Matt's words were coated with a smirk.

"HEY! You guys better not start the party without us!"

Temari and crew were all behind them, easily taking a landing beside the group. "Sorry Sakura.. Didn't know you got invitations as well." Naruto's voice was cool and crisp.

"Well, we -are- the girls. I think you guys can't keep all the action away from us." Giving a wink, both Naruto and Sasuke blushed. "So let's go!"

"BIOMERGE EVOLUTION!" "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Bright light shined from beneath both Tasomon and Xavius, causing both to shield their eyes. "GRAH!" Hurt by the brightness, the demon wolf backed away, recovering from such an attack of not physical, but emotional standard. Finally able to see again, the wolf peered down to see seven others standing there, their weapons each pointed at him.

"You guys ready?" Matt questioned the group, already knowing the answer. His guns were already loaded and cocked, aimed directly at the creature before them.

"Duh." The goggle boy was quick to respond, a smirk coming across him and his hybrid form.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Sakura had been waiting for this moment, with her claws positioned in attack mode.

"Hehe, I've been waiting months to finally release myself." Staring down the wolf, Ken almost growled.

"Rock and roll boys." Sasuke's voice came quickly too, as his swords were held to his body.

"Hope you can take this," Mikoto gave a pseudo blown kiss to the wolf, before she grabbed her sword into her bow.

"Vee, we're all behind you!" Naruto's words hit the most with Tasomon, making him smile and pull his shuriken away from his body.

"Xavius. You aren't going to win, not with us standing together! Come on guys, shoot!"

"Triple Bang!" "Sonic Stripper!" "Dragon Flame!" "Black Fire!" "Thousand Stings!" "Archangel's Wraith!"

Their attacks all launched together into a large spiral, the energy easily seen as it burnt through the air and crackled. "Terra Blaster!" Naruto's energy hit with much more force than the others, propelling it quicker towards the wolf on defense.

Tasomon smirked as he charged up his shuriken. "Twilight Star!" Thrusting that into the air behind the attacks, he closed his eyes, giving out a content sigh. After all this was over–which he knew it would be now–he'd steal Naruto away, steal him away to spend time lost within the past few months. "Kyuu.. Thank you..."

All stared at the wolf, watching as his face contorted into fear. Barely able to get out a scream, Xavius was blinded by another light, as all the attacks connected perfectly with his body. The attacks exploded in the air, as they shot out a large energy wave into all directions. Tasomon had to keep himself steady as to not be blown back from the shear power of the group.

When the blast died away, all eyes went upon where the wolf once was, only to be distracted by what seemed to be fireworks exploding in the air. Raining down were beautiful crystal dust, shining bright in the light finally cast off by the morning sun. What once was a destructive storm, eased away into a calm that made them all smile.

They all cheered, happy to finally see the sun rise again in the city of Konoha, and the data from the crystals drain away. Scattering to the skies, it flowed into portals and disappeared into thin air. Takato and Henry both watched some of it vanish, pondering if it could be their world returning to its normalcy. Almost sucked out of energy from their united blast, the group de-digivolved back into their normal forms, each catching their breath.

Finally together again, Naruto picked up Veemon in a happy giggle, and spun him around. "I told you we'd be together!"

Overjoyed, Veemon began to cry as he snuggled into his trainer's arms."K-k-kyuu.." Naruto only blinked at the tears, while he wiped them clean. "I...I...I missed you!"

"Shh. I know..I know.. So did I." Petting down his head, the blond sat down on the ground with his digimon on his lap. Their eyes met again, before they closed. Time felt right for a moment. Everything was back to what it was before this all happened–well except for the part of Naruto being a human instead of a digimon. "I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

"And you always keep your pr-promises."

"That I do."

Matt put his hand on Gabumon's head and scratched it, chuckling at the blond and dragon. "I'm glad they're together again. It was kind of sad to know a trainer went against his own digimon." Sighing to himself, he gave his digimon a joking punch to his shoulder. "Gabumon, if I ever do that, feel free to knock some sense into me."

"But Matt.."

"No, seriously. Do that; it'll be best for us. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"All right."

With hands holding his head, Takato grinned, swaying back and forth as he looked at Mikoto. She truly had a sense of her–well now that he had had time with her–that intrigued him. "H-hey Mikoto... You want to come back with us?"

"How do you suppose we'll get back, Takato?" Henry easily deflated the goggle-boy's ego. "I don't see a portal opening anywhere."

Giving it much thought, Takato said the only thing that came to mind. "What about their digivices?" He pointed over at Veemon and Naruto. "I mean, isn't that how we left our world anyways?"

Matt nodded. "Our digivices opened the Digital World for us when we traveled. So it should work–but there's no computers around here."

Mikoto, totally oblivious to what the others were saying, smiled at Takato. "I'm..sorry but I don't think I can come back with you."

Shaking his head, Takato took a step back. "WH-why?"

"Because my world -is- the Digital World. It's the only one I've known, so I must return back there." She giggled. "I'm sorry–but I'm glad you asked. I'm sure you can come visit me whenever, though!"

"O...okay." Staring at the ground, Takato tapped his foot against it, while Sakura only smirked at Naruto and Veemon.

"Finally kept your promise, eh Naruto?"

"Well -yeah-. I told you I'd get Sasuke-kun back for you!"

Sasuke glared, seemingly forgetting their rendezvous earlier that night. "Heh. You didn't -bring- me back. It was that portal that took me in just like it did to you I'm guessing. Whatever it was, it seemed as though it caused loads of trouble, so perhaps if we can destroy it, we should."

"!!" Veemon was alarmed. "NO! You CAN'T destroy it!"

Just a sideways glance was rewarded to the digimon. "We have to. If more of these things come through who knows what will happen!"

"But but but!!"

"Vee, it'll be alright.. I'm sure we can sti–" The blonde was cut off as the whole building began to shake drastically, making everyone struggle to keep their footing. "Wh-what's happening?!"

Mikoto shivered as she fell, her grip upon Tailmon increasing. "I don't know..."

"It's the castle." Sasuke muttered with a single hand on the ground the other upon his knee. "It must be falling."

"!!"

They all stared at each other before pushing themselves towards the edge of the promenade and stared down at the town beneath them. "Konoha will be destroyed!" Though rattled, Sakura kept her voice straight. "We need to stop this!"

"Well how?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto and Veemon had only looked at each other and nodded, before pulling together the Digivices and Naruto's crystal. "Biomerge Evolution!" "Spirit Evolution!" Both warped into their digimon forms and jumped of the edge towards the town below.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke glared and took his Digivice into his hands, "Stupid blond..." Scanning his own hand, he jumped down as Razimon's form slowly took over his body. Opening up his eyes to watch what the blond and digimon were doing, Razimon now understood what their course was. Both were attacking the pieces that fell from the castle. "EVERYONE! DIGIVOLVE!"

They all nodded, and slipped into their own forms; some flew down; others jumped down. Each one landed at different parts of the streets, and readily attacked the crumbling pieces. Swords slashed, guns shot, arrows flew. But it seemed they could never match up to the speed that it was coming apart. "It's no use!"

"Shut up and just attack!"

"We'll save Konoha yet!"

"But it's going to fast!"

Growling at the others just talking, Naruto opened up his mouth towards the castle. "RASENGAN SHOT!" The energy built up, and up, seeming endless in its summoning. Tasomon stopped and watched, letting a piece fall upon a building.

"Kyuu.."

Neokitsumon's body was surrounded by a white aura as his energy began to increase in volume. To Tasomon, he looked like an angel, even more so than Angetailmon. That is until he realized that something felt wrong. "KYUU!"

Tuning out his lover's words, the hybrid shot his attack up into the sky, towards the falling castle, making a right on hit. The explosion seemed to rock everyone back, as the pieces of the castle were obliterated, their pieces no longer crumbling. He gave a last smirk inside of his shelled body, before falling to his side. Not moving an inch, it took a second for Tasomon to realize that something was wrong with the picture. "KYUU!" Running over to him, he kneeled beside his lover and shook him lightly, "Wake up..."

Again, this all felt like a continuous loop for Veemon, for Tasomon. He'd have his lover back and then something would take him away, and then he'd steal back to keep the devilish circle running around. Closing his eyes and shaking the beast before him, Tasomon felt his heart sink even more.

But, even through the sad moment, with everyone gathering around him once more, the others hadn't been guarded against something. Through the quietness, a rumble growled between them, making each one just blink. Their digimon forms leaving them all save for the two in the center, giving Matt enough time to put his hand on his face. Sasuke reciprocated the action. "Don't worry Veemon. Seems the idiot is just hungry."

"Nnn... Ramen..."

"Yep... he's hungry alright."

It gave them all a laugh, a nice laugh needed. Not only had they destroyed what had hurt other worlds, but also they stopped the annihilation of this one. It was something that made each and every one of them smile. Soon enough, both forms left Tasomon and Neokitsumon, letting Veemon just snuggle his human lover. Everything felt relaxed in the group.

"...so that's how we found them before.."

"Really, we were on TV?"

"I can't believe it's finally over and I can go..."

"I hope the Godaime won't get mad at us. We did save the village after all." Both Sakura and Sasuke surveyed the damages to the town. It wasn't as bad as they thought it could have been, and it would be easily fixed if everyone banded together. "We should find where that portal was, and finally destroy it, come on Sakura."

Turning their backs to the group, the two started to travel towards where they felt was right–The Hokage Cliff. Always, they knew that Naruto would sit upon it and just stare out. And if Naruto had been transported to the world they had been to, then this must've been the way that it happened.

But as their feet came closer to the base of the cliff, crystal dust floated back down from the sky, spiraling in front of them. "You bastards..." Seethed the voice of the form they knew only minutes before. "...I've worked so HARD!" A paw shot out to the side. "I've gone to such lengths!" Another paw went to his side. "I gave myself life again when nothing was suppose to be given to me!" Both foot paws arrived on the ground. "And this is how you goes believe your lives should be!" His head reformed, with those piercing red eyes staring at Sakura and Sasuke. "YOU LAUGH!?"

Both back peddled, grimacing at the words that came from the wolf newly arrived. "G-g-guys!" Brought back from their little chat and relaxation, the group once again saw Xavius, making them all stand defensively. "H-how.. You.. There.. Died..."

He growled out, "I told you I am a god! I cannot die!" Snarling lips, and baring teeth, the wolf took a few steps towards them. "You... All you do is laugh and smile! You have never seen true life! TRUE DEATH!" Xavius closed his twitching eyes, and held his paws in front of him. "I'll show you all, I'll let you experience that coldness." A crystal began to appear, pulling itself from the wolf's body.

Staring partially at his paws, and then at his face, the others shivered, taking more steps backwards. "Crystalline Soul!" As the crystal found itself totally out of the body and hovering within the paws of the wolf, he punched a paw through it, before slowly pulling out a long chain. "Severing those tales you believe, the darkness will revel itself."

As the chain totally left, the crystal shattered, it's dust swirling around the wolf, slowly changing him, slowly stripping the fur, the crystals, even the eyes that seemed to stare. Then the chain wrapped itself around him, hiding whatever was happening.

"We have to do something!"

"But what?"

"BIOMERGE EVOLUTION!" "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Each changed into their forms, their weapons readily available to connect. "We're ready for you Xavius, whatever you bring, we'll turn back ten fold!" Takato's voice wasn't wavering at all, as him and Guilmon both stood strong in front of the group, the others beside of him. "NOW SHOW YOURSELF!"

Chuckling came from inside the chain cocoon, before it was rapidly pulled away into a black hand, the other behind held just away from the body easily. Fangs and wings protruded from his slender body while the chain just kept some distance in a spiral. "You think you can? Try it."

All gave a nod, as all launched forward, leaving Veemon next to Naruto on the ground. "Naruto... come on, look at them.." Though the blond was vaguely away of the world, he couldn't really find the strength in him to do anything. Pushing the blond to sit up, his partner leaned against him, wrapping one of the human's arms around his neck. "Just..watch.." He knew right now he couldn't do anything; not with Naruto like this.

Raising his sword up, Razimon charged at the chain, slashing down only when he got close enough. However, his blade was halted, even as the chain just hovered in the air. It took visible strength for the snake hybrid to not be pushed back, but even so, it was no use for the force that pushed him back.

Beogrowlmon snarled and punched forward, ready to smash through those chains. Sasuke might have been a bastard to them, but now it seemed he was helping for the better cause—seems he could use some help anyways. "Terra Claw!" With a charged fist, the large dinosaur slammed forward, large paws going against such a thin chain. It should work, right?

"Ribbon Slice!"

Rapidly the chain spun around, before wrapping around the arm to stop it. Eyes closed as the chain tightened. "Pitiful." Unraveling, the bladed chain sliced into Beogrowlmon's arm, as well as knocking him back. "If this is what you call ten fold, then I'll show you hat a hundred fold is!" The chain spiraled again around his body, before slipping into a large seal. "Fifth Seal, Fallen Stars!" Lighting up, the seal glowed black before energy blasts shot out of it, hitting both Takato and Sasuke.

Horrified, Veemon closed his eyes and looked away, not even following his own command. "V-Vee.." Naruto managed a word, which gave Veemon a chance to look back at his lover. "I...don't like this." A hand caressed the dragon's cheek while cerulean eyes watered. "We have to help."

"Shh... we can't do anything with you like this." It was true, Veemon felt like he needed to help them, but he had to make sure Naruto was safe. He'd protect him with his life—that was something he decided months ago.

They stared again, catching Angetailmon being trusted back with cuts all over her body, as well as Tymemon skidding to a halt. Even Cerberusmon's bullets were easily deflected back to the group, throwing them back further. Black fire became absorbed, swords parried to the ground, even simple bullets reflected. Nothing would get past that barrier f a single strand of chain.

"Are you done yet?"

"We won't be done!" Pushing himself off the ground, Matt stared through one eye, the other covered in blood. "We can't give up..." He looked around to watch the others slowly get to their feet, nodding in agreement. "We are the protectors of this land, and you are attacking it. We must stop you!"

"Heh. Suit yourself. Final Seal, Syi's Prism!" The chain wrapped in on itself, flowing into a complex seal in the air, before the balrog pressed a paw onto it. "Seal them and destroy them, Syi." A figure formed in front of the balrog, holding a simple sword, and covered within a black cloak. "Take them to the Otherworld!"

Shifting, the sword raised above the figure's head, the sound of chains moving echoed. A single blue eye opened to stare at the group, before it glowed orange. "Death's Hope!" Swiftly, the figure disappeared and appeared around the group, slashing at them with such speed no one could keep up. Each had their own screams of agony, and each scream added to the smirk upon the balrog's face.

It was too much for Veemon to watch once more, causing him to look away with sadness. "No..." Movement next to him alerted the dragon digimon to his lover standing up, wavering in his lost strength. "Kyuu..."

"Spirit...Evolution.." The words were strained, as the data flickered around the blond. He couldn't just lie there and watch this creature massacres his friends. The others continued to stand up, even with the wounds, with the figure stepping in front of his master. "I won't... let you hurt my friends...Not anymore."

Standing within his digimon form, Naruto opened his mouth again, "Rasengan Blast." The chains retracted and surrounded Xavius once more, a defense against the blast. Not only had he seen it hit him before, but he had watched it destroy the castle. Such brute force wouldn't be the end of him, but he was cautious all the same.

Syi slowly disappeared, leaving Xavius all alone with the seven in their forms. "You think a petty attack like that will hurt me?" Easily slicing into the balled blast, Xavius stood closer as his chain whipped out to grab the blonde's form. Razimon attempted to slice through the chain to release the blond, but was thrown back again, skidding and transforming into his human form. The others found strength leaving them as they too de-digivolved.

"KYUU!" Veemon quickly formed into his own hybrid self, charging at the chain with his crimson sword. Giving a slash down, it seemed to repel the chain. Not only was it doing that, but also Tasomon was encased in a fiery red aura. Growling at the balrog, the wolf knocked the chain loose, and stood in front of Naruto. "I won't let you hurt him!" The aura flared up within his words, his body holding an offensive stance.

Blinking at the power that was flooding into Veemon's frame, Xavius took a step back—almost recoiling in fear. "..." Tasomon looked back at Neokitsumon and smirked.

"I'll always have your back. And we do have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" He winked, and smiled, before turning back to face Xavius. Naruto moved to Veemon's side and chuckled; only staying there to fight with his lover.

"Yeah, we do have to catch up. So are you ready?" Those words came out easier than the last, as if strength began to flow back into the blonde's body. His own white aura flared, mixing in with the red from Tasomon.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Kyuubi Tail!" "Starlight Shot!" not only had the red slice from Naruto's tail shoot forward, but it encased around the shuriken flying, knocking it towards the balrog with much more force. Though the chains held fast, it seemed that Xavius was having a bit of a problem with this attack.

With energy flowing more freely, both rushed forward and slammed into the chains knocking them away from the creature to leave him open. "Twilight Saber!" Slashing at him, Tasomon opened a wound down the balrog's chest. A gasp and hiss escaped Xavius' lips, giving him a stagger backwards. Glaring, he put his hand upon his own chest and muttered a few words, letting the wound heal over, but it did seem to take strain upon the beast.

"!!"

"..."

Both were surprised at the healing, but both recovered quickly. "We can't stop now, can we?"

"Nope."

"Then let's finish this!"

"Dawn's Light!" "Wind Blast!" Flicking his crystal out of his ear, Tasomon shot it back at Xavius, with the windblast touching it to almost explode in front of him. They grinned, watching the smoke flow around the creature. But their glee was interrupted with the whip flying out towards them, and wrapping up between them.

"I should have finished you two when I had the chance." Closing one of his eyes, Xavius pulled his whip back to slice into their bodies. They seemed to be hurt by it, but they attacked again, rushing forward to hit again and again at those chains.

The others watched, wounded they were, but they felt like these two would do it. Mikoto noticed the crystal near her, and picked it up, holding it t\tightly within her hands. "They can do it..." She whispered, "I know they can."

"NARUTO! VEEMON!" Everyone seemed to shout at the same time, before their digivices reacted. All seemed to shine brightly, and all seemed to seem more filled with energy. Takato looked at his groggily, blinking a few times. Then it clicked in his head. He remembered watching the Digimon shows and seeing them use their digivices. Matt also seemed to remember this.

They looked at each other, and seemed to read the thoughts. "Guys... Aim your devices at them!" Matt interjected, doing it himself towards the panting duo. Takato followed, along with Mikoto and the rest of them—their lights shining forwards upon Tasomon and Neokitsumon. Even the crystal in Mikoto's hand shined brightly, making her point that at the two.

Peering back at them, Tasomon blinked at the group and their lights. His strength felt more vitalized, along with his body. Naruto felt the same in his own. Then Naruto felt it, the pang of his own Digivice reacting. "Naruto..."

Grabbing Tasomon's arm, he closed his own eyes and focused upon the device.

"DNA Digivolve!"

"You have awakened fully, Adarian..."

Before them, Naruto's digiegg formed, sparkling in the light that the other digivices gave off. Smirking on, Naruto nodded to him. "Digiarmor Energize! Digimental of Dreams!"

Both were encapsulated by their auras and the data from the egg. Bright light made everyone close their eyes, and shield him or herself from it. Between the lovers, they could feel each other weaving together, as Naruto hugged Veemon close to him. "Together again."

Closing their eyes, the two felt themselves changed by the data, fur and armor seemingly connecting their bodies and souls. Black furry legs formed first, and then came the black arms, one holding a gun, the other holding a sword. Moving towards the chest, a white design flowed around, together was Veemon's and Naruto's symbols that always stayed with them, before the armor coated over it, sealing everything within it's protective shell. Everything was black, except for the blue eyes that peered out of the helmet. "Twilimon, Angel of Dreams." Though they had no wings, it still seemed as though they were the dark angel of the twilight.

Smirking, the gun was aimed at Xavius, as the two cocked it. "I'll always be here." "So will I." Their eyes close as they shoot the gun. "Dusk Bang!" From the gun, a silver bullet spiraled out towards Xavius, before it grew larger with the black aura that surrounded it. Though a precise shot, it was stopped, just barely. Gritting his teeth, Xavius snarled at them.

"How can you... how can you do this? Those crystals never were meant for THIS!"

The other just chuckled, Matt speaking up first. "We're the Digidestined. We do the impossible. IT would do you well if you remembered that." Nodding the others agreed, even as they kept their devices facing to Twilimon.

"As we said, we'll give back ten fold of what you do to us. Now it's time for you to be defeated!" Takato just smirked, he was happy that this happened. SO was Sasuke—finally it seemed as though the blond was happy again; happy with his newfound friend.

"You better stay safe, dobe." A whisper barely audible to Sakura, but it was enough to make her smile lightly. "I won't forgive you if you get killed."

Twilimon rushed forward, the sword slashing towards the chain, knocking it deep into the ground. "Goodbye!" Point blank, they shot the gun into Xavius' chest, throwing him back with a devastating blow. It seemed that they had won, that they had finally killed him with a shot to the heart—but things weren't that simple, as the wound healed over with Xavius standing back up.

Wincing at the pain through his body, the balrog flapped his wings and took to the sky, his chain trailing behind him—now longer than what they had thought it could have been. Slicing it around as he flew, he let smaller blades form in the sky to go against the armored wolf, but Twilimon had summoned a blue shield, absorbing the hits as they looked up. Inside of Twilimon, Naruto hugged Veemon tighter, before he closed his eyes to form wings. He knew he could do it, it just felt right in his heart. Sprouting from their back, were black-feathered wings that flapped as well.

With a kiss to the forehead, the duo launched into the sky, their sword and shield close to defend against the constant rain of blades. Xavius only growled as he rose higher and higher, wanting to just use his magic to destroy everything—not just Twilimon. "Flame Dance!" Spinning his blade around as he rose, Xavius unleashed fire from within it, letting it rain down upon the group. They dodged the attacks, hiding within a building for cover—but it seemed that the attacks also devastated the landscape.

Staring down, Twilimon winced. It had to be ended. It had to, before more lives were lost in this folly of a battle. "XAVIUS! We're your opponents! Leave them alone!" Rushing upwards, they slashed at his body with the sword, distracting the balrog enough to stop attacking the homes and dreams of the citizens of Konoha. Hovering in front of him, they stared back and forth, shield held in front for defense, and sword behind for attack. The chain spiraled around Xavius in both.

"Valian Gale!" The chain spun quickly around Xavius, hiding him in its brilliance, before he slammed himself towards the shield. "Just DIE!" He yelled out, letting the winds cut at the armor protecting the two. "Just die and let your fate end here! Your fairy tales are not worthy of living!"

Holding the spiral of wind, Twilimon parried the attack to the side, before slashing with the sword. "We won't. We can't. This is what it means to be alive! You can't destroy love, friends, hope." In Naruto's mind, he remembered seeing Veemon's face when they first trained. And he remembered that feeling of hope that arose the more time he spent with the digimon. In Veemon's mind, he could see the others fighting for what they believed in. Even Ken had his own conviction.

Matt, Mikoto, Ken, Sasuke, Sakura, Takato. All of them were their friends. Kakashi, Henry. Gaara. Temari. Shikamaru. They were defenders of their dreams. And then themselves. Lovers and friends, and the time spent together was always something to remember. The snow, the rain, the nights. "We can't lose what we have dreamed of!"

Giving another slash, Twilimon unleashed his volley of attacks, each one hitting directly upon the chains, and each one chipping away at Xavius' strength.

Xavius fought back, his own chain going on an attack against the blade to try and stop it. "But dreams are only dreams. Nothing can come out of them!"

With a stronger strike that knocked Xavius back, Twilimon growled. Slowly he took off his helmet to let Xavius get a good look at his purely black face, with the whiskers upon it as well. "You are wrong in that aspect. Hope comes from dreams. Friends come from dreams. Love comes from dreams. They are what makes us us! They give us strength to do what we must! Ken knew that! So did Sakura and Sasuke! Kakashi and Gaara! Takato and Henry! We all have dreams we follow! We all have the strength of them that runs through our veins."

Their words seemed to strength the black and white aura that surrounded the armored wolf. "You can't stop someone with a dream alone!" They had learned that from fighting Ken. It took all of them to do that, it took their strength, their conviction, and their hope. "So you can never win against us!" Their blade began to resonate with wind around it. "We'll show you the true strength of our hope and dreams!"

An eye twitched at those words, as his chain reverted into another seal. "You are fools!" Furious at their words, and scared at the power he could feel radiating from them, he knew he couldn't just bicker and fool around. It was time to become full strength, time to fully comprehend what would happen if he didn't stop them here and now.

"Chaos Bane!" "Twilight's Eve!" Three large blades formed in front of Xavius, and launched towards Twilimon as he rushed forward with his wind sword. The blades collided, and held fast, even as the energy from both exploded outward with enough force that could destroy even the Hokage Cliff. "We won't die!"

The three blades shattered with the force behind the blast, as Twilimon's own sword slammed into Xavius' side and dragged through. Both backs faced each other, as both combatants let what happened sink in. Xavius gave a cough of blood out, as his lower body started to be covered within what came out of the large wound. Twilimon panted and winced at the pain that shot through his body.

Xavius gave a little grin, it seemed as though he would come to an end, and yet he didn't feel any different than before. There was no warmth to begin with, so the cold was just as normal as everyday life. "This is not over." Though a tear fell from his body, along with the droplets of blood, he hadn't let that bother him as his body became encased in a black aura. "Perhaps we'll meet again, my final Crystalis."

His body faded from the world, as the blackness did too—nothing was left of the wolf-balrog when Twilimon looked back to question those last words. Blinking, the pain seemed to overcome the confusion, as the two split apart and fell to the ground. Both hand each other's hands, as Naruto pulled him close to be on his stomach. "I'm falling again, but this time I have you with me..." They closed their eyes, hoping that something would stop them, and something did. The crystal in Mikoto's hand flew away from her and hovered with them.

It started to slow their decent, shining bright within its blue hue, before all three reache3d the ground safely, the crystal clinking away a bit. Giving a soft sigh, both smiled. "Is... it over?" asked Henry.

"I..think it is finally," Naruto breathed out a hiss of relief that surrounded his body. Finally, it was over, and they could rest—enjoy what they have right now before they fixed things. "We finally won.." Within moments, snoring was heard from the duo, one cuddling the other, as the other held the first. Together at last, to never be separated again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS TO GO BACK!?" Naruto shouted at Matt. "He's staying with me!"

Scoffing at him, Matt gave a glare, "He needs to return to Davis, just like we all have to go home!"

Shaking his head, Naruto punched Matt, "You're not taking him!"

"The portal's being destroyed on our end—Izzy will help us, and that means Veemon needs to come back with us." Rubbing his cheek from the little bruise the blond gave him, Matt shook his head. Luckily fro the both, Matt decided to tell Naruto in private.

Looking away from the brunette, Naruto was trying to hide his tears. "But.. we just got back together.." It was only a week after the whole destruction thing; Matt and the others had found where the portal was, and had been traveling back and forth a few times to tell of what had happened and what had to be done.

"I'm sorry, but it's been decided."

"I won't allow it."

"But you have to. He's not yours to begin with anyways! He's DAVIS'!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You better. We're taking him at sunset, so say your goodbyes. I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the way things have to go. We were never meant to meet up, this was never meant to happen. So go back to living your life as a ninja and deal with it."

Another punch came from Naruto before he stormed off. Matt shook his head again and wandered after him. Tearing up behind a tree, Veemon wiped away what he knew was going to happen. "I'm not leaving him..."

At sunset—with Naruto not even able to find Veemon—the blond was a bit worried. He went back to where he had first entered the digital world, waiting for when the blue digimon would appear. When he did, Naruto perked up and ran over to him to pick him up. "VEE!"

"Kyuu.." Snuggling in his grasp, the blue digimon sighed and smiled. This was what everyday was supposed to be like. Being in the arms of someone you care deeply for. Yes, he loved Davis—but he loved Naruto and always wanted to see him. They couldn't take that away.

Sadly, Naruto let Veemon on the ground and tried to hide his tears. "Vee..I love you..." A cares of the cheek and Naruto walked past the digimon—it was out of his power to stop him. Just like it was out of his power to stop Sasuke. Giving a great sigh, the blond kept his back to the group near the edge of the cliff.

Veemon clenched his fists, as did Naruto, and spoke out, "I'm not going!"

"Veemon, you have to.." Naruto's words were strangled, but he composed himself. "You live in that world, I live in this one."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!" Matt glared a bit, before sighing to himself. Just like Davis, Veemon had inherited stubbornness. "Matt, you can go on! Tell Davis I'm here to stay!"

Knowing full well that couldn't be the case, Matt looked over at the others. "Go on ahead with out me. Tell Izzy there's been a change of plans and the portal is staying—but be careful. Alright?"

They nodded and disappeared into the lights form the devices.

"Naruto..." The brunette closed in on the blond, before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a stranger..." With a chuckle, the brunette ran back, grabbing Veemon. "You need to tell Davis yourself about your plans!"

Struggling within Matt's arms, Veemon whimpered. "But I dun wa—" He was cut off by the light, as Naruto looked back.

"You better come back Vee..."

End Note: And FINALLY FINALLY! It is completely and utterly done. Well practically. The epilogue and extra scene will happen in the next chapter, but the storyline is finished. Sorry about the long long wait, it wasn't what I meant to happen, but now you should all like this! Hope it was worth the wait x.x' Xavius over and out!


	12. Epilogue

It truly has been a year since that fateful day

It truly has been a year since that fateful day. We began rebuilding Konoha the week afterwards, and it's still going on--though now it is starting to look like a true village again. What happened that day is just in the backs of people's minds--there, but not. There haven't been attacks on the village yet either. It's most likely because the other villages were attacked as well during Xavius' and Ken's reign of terror. Simply said, there will always be that worry of attack, but it's all good.

Team 7 is back to normal again, with everyone in its ranks helping out not only with the building but picking up slack in the missions. We can't let other villages think we're weak, now can we? What Izzy said about 'Other Worlds,' I believe him. I may not be as smart as Ken, but I do understand that they exist. I mean, so far I've seen their Digital World, Real World and even Takato's world. That's three other than this one!

Well things have slipped back into a normal routine, our efforts calmed down. basically life is like it was--safe for the new addition of select people. We've learned about technology from Izzy and them, as well as the dangers of some things. Their worlds are so different and yet so beautiful. I'm sure I'll see every part of them someday. Oh! Team 7 have agreed on something. We're not going to use our powers unless we absolutely need them. Can't have a scare, now can we? And Sasuke, he's back with us for good. He promised us to not leave unless it was necessary. Seems he's settled down too.

T.K. and Kairi, you know the ones I met in the Digital World? Well they're one of the constant travelers between worlds. They call themselves the 'Digital Ambassadors' and I believe them. Gatomon and Patomon sometimes come over to play with me and Veemon, just enough to have some fun while we're waiting for things. Davis always likes to meander to here, along with his new love. Yeah, he finally got a lover, though I wasn't surprised when I saw it was Tai. Just something about the two that set off red flags. Oh, I forgot--he likes to be called Daisuke now--Says that me being called Naruto and the others with unique names made him want one too!

Agumon and Veemon play too, we sometimes even get together and play. It's so much fun! And Veemon? He's an official member of Team 7. We've all decided that he needs a hitae-ate and got him one from Iruka. So all four of us have gone together on Missions. Sometimes we even just hang around eating Ramen. He likes the way I live, and I"m glad.

Sasuke and Sakura have moved in together and seem to be going steady. Guess she finally broke him down enough for them to be going out. I wouldn't be surprised that she intrigued him enough with her strength, and I'm glad for them. Means I don't need to worry about either of them because they have each other.

Matt likes to come back our world--well through the portal where we've created a building so it's private to come through--and hold concerts for some of our people. He's even given us CDs of his music, it's nice, though not totally my taste. Izzy has given me a laptop and shown me how to use it, and I've been keeping up with writing so it's good. I've heard Ken has gone back to school and is helping Izzy map out the Digital Worlds--as many as they can find at least.

Of Mikoto, there's only been rumors of her. Well at least I think it's her. A rogue woman and her cat digimon have been spotted throughout the Digital World healing digimon whether they be friends or foes, and staying with them. It's also been said that some nights you can hear a flute duet being played. Guess it truly was her home.

Takato and Henry sometimes stop by, but they have their own troubles with Rika. I've seen her, but only once and she wants nothing to do with this world or others. However, as a present to me and Veemon, Henry and Takato compiled a new deck--they taught me as much as they could about the cards and how to use them if the time arises.

Well I believe that's good enough to state--wait! I almost forgot something. Xavius came back... Well he did for one time and said he was coming back in a month to take me to a place where I'm needed, which is tomorrow. I'm not sure I can trust him, but he's explained his reasoning--that he had to test me for what was to come. He's also given me something, a crystal of his own just in case he would need me.

I do know that I want to leave and see this new world--and of course Veemon's coming with me. Sasuke and Sakura should be enough to protect this world, and the other Digidestined too. I'll leave Xavius' crystal here in case you need to get to us; I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a try in a desperate situation.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Daisuke Motomiya. Three close people to both me and Veemon. They'll be enough to continue our legacy of these events. They all explained what happened, and I thought you would like to know what took months out of Team 7 and why there was an attack. Stay alive and be ready for me to take your place when I get back.

Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto!

--

Closing the book, Tsunade twitched an eye. "Conceited brat..." Sighing to herself, she folded her hands in front of her face and leaned forward on the table. "Shizuru.."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what we just lost?"

"...No... Should I?"

"You should... We just lost the best Ninja in Konoha.. No.. in the entire world."

BONUS SCENE

Daisuke smirked as he yanked Tai through the woods. "Come on! I know of this beautiful place!" Grinning, he adjusted his goggles and looked forward, never releasing his hold upon the brunette.

"Daisuke!"

"Shh.. We're almost there." And with that, Daisuke yanked Tai through to a clearing with a large tree by a little lake. "Here we are!"

Tai just blinked at the scene. He knew Daisuke for a while, and knew what he liked, but this was just over the top. Never would he have thought Daisuke would have a beautiful taste in scenery. "How...How did you find this place?" Gasping aloud for the breaths he lost in awe, Tai looked over at the smiling Daisuke.

"Naruto told me about it. Said I should bring you here for.. um..." Blushing, the brunette pulled his lover close into a kiss, his hands already running down his sides to rest upon the digidestined's butt. Tai's eyes went wide before they slowly closed, him melting towards the kiss in a perfect passion.

Hands combed through Daisuke's hair, stripping him of his goggles, before they slid down around the boy's neck, prolonging the kiss as far as it could. Neither one had seen the sky darken within their kiss; only when they felt the first drops of rain upon their hands did they break away to look up, letting the water cascade down them.

Tai gave a quick chuckle, before pushing his lover back and back towards the tree they had seen. "Seems as though we're going to get wet anyways." Little butterfly kisses danced upon Daisuke's jawline, arching upward towards and ear to give a few licks to. All that escaped from the younger boy was strangled gasps. Shivering from delight, he had to force his hands to start moving again, letting them slide underneath Tai's shirt to rub at the nice warm flesh there.

Though he had felt some coldness, the older boy pressed forward, letting his chest feel the heat radiating from Daisuke's hands, and from the body he was so close to having once more. With another small lick to the ear, Tai backed down to kiss Daisuke's lips roughly letting the other boy feel his back against the tree. His tongue snaked out to rub across tender lips, as it pressed for entrance within Dai's mouth.

The rain pelted down more, drenching the clothing of the two boys, and disheveling hair that once stood tall and strong. Closing his eyes, Daisuke opened up his mouth to great the tongue with his own, caressing it back and forth as his hands drew softly across the skin it touched. It felt like heaven to him, the closeness of his lover within the summer rains as Naruto had told them would happen.

Their tongues danced together, as Tai drew the younger boy's further into his own mouth wanting to give it as much taste as it could. Under Daisuke's touch, his chest rose and fell quickly, while both of his hands moved to slip within the other's shirt. He wasn't in for keeping wet clothes upon the boy--just another excuse to see his nude form once more. Breaking back from the kiss, Tai blinked open his eyes to look at the blushing boy within his grasp and pushed up the shirt with ease. "I love you."

Another strangled gasp left Daisuke as he felt the kiss break and himself losing his shirt. His eyes stared back and forth between both of the older boy's eyes, before fabric covered his vision, making his hands leave their warm spot. Another shiver, and another almost whimper as he himself struggled to let the shirt come off easily--eyes finally meeting again with Tai's in a kiss with the shirt being tossed aside with carelessness.

Nothing would remove the blush upon the younger boy's face; they had done this so many times, and even within those numerous moments of passion and lust, he could never truly believe that within the year of life he would be so close to the man he admired, and loved. Lips quivered, locking and unlocking in the kiss before he moaned outward. Palms pressed against the crotch of his shorts, filling in the tightness with both the water and warmth. In the connection of eyes, Daisuke could see Tai smirking at him, as his kiss deepened and those palms turned into gropes; moans wouldn't even make him stop, only edge further in his teasing.

Giving in to the pleasure, Daisuke closed his eyes to let it flow over him like a river, with his body pressing forward into the gropes. Whispered words were trapped between the touching lips, but hands still traveled down to cradle around his lover's waist, attempting to not lose what was happening to him here and now.

Tai had different ideas, as his gentle and 'innocent' groping turned into being more of a way to slip those cool and wet hands into Daisuke's trousers, letting fingers glide along the throbbing shaft hidden deep within the tent. Pressing his kisses forward--as if he was trying to swallow down each sweet moan that was elicited from his lover--Tai stroked along the length, giving small squeezes here and there.

Mewl-like sounds mixed with whimpers blew by lips as Daisuke's tongue tried to keep up with each kiss and each motion--his body trembling ever more so than before. The only thing that had kept him from realizing this wasn't a dream was the gentle caressing of rain down his cheeks and body, and the warmth that radiated from the one near him. Stroking up inside of the older boy's shirt, he wished to feel the warmth again pressed firm against his palms.

A hidden gasp strangled with a moan came within a buck as Tai continued his small ministrations. It was always something within the sounds that came from Daisuke that turned him on and made him love the boy even more. Breaking away from the kiss, he licked his lips before his hands undid the button upon Daisuke's shorts, sliding them down the boy's body. He already knew that the younger boy went commando, just from the feeling of skin that closed in on his hands. His eyes watched another shudder as the ran cascaded back down the nude body before him.

Flushing at the attention, Daisuke gave another small whimper. "T-tai..." Enraptured by the eyes before him, the younger boy could not look away even if he tried. "I..."

"Shh..." A finger pressed against the other's lips, "I know." Taking a step back to admire the body, Tai slipped away from Daisuke's grip long enough to shed his own clothing, tossing it near the water precariously. Another step forward, and Tai's hands cupped his lover's cheek as he gave a gentle kiss to him; hands moving away quickly to take a hold of Daisuke's to hold against the tree. A devilish smirk drew Daisuke's attention towards the older boy's groin, and the glistening sparkle of pre mixed with rain gliding down it. It looked perfect.

It always did.

He gave a lewd grind towards Daisuke, moaning out himself at the feeling of again being so close to his lover. It reminded him of the first time the duo had been together--in the rain upon a summer's night. Together they had spent the best days of their lives entwined within each others grasp. Closing his eyes quickly, Tai let himself just enjoy the feelings. Teasing was one thing, but he didn't want to just make his own body ache for release. Later, he'd get the younger boy back, making him squirm and cream in his shorts. But for now, His thoughts had been on taking the younger brunette and making him his again.

Biting on his lip, Daisuke groaned aloud as his body pressed back; hands struggling to get free from their bindings against the tree. He so wanted to take both his and Tai's erections and stroke them. It had always come down to that. His struggles increased with each passing lewd second, as did his moans--louder and louder until he felt like he wasn't going to last much longer.

But Tai wouldn't just let him get off the hook so easily, and pulled back from his excessive grindings. "Mmm.. What should I do with the treat before me?" Licking his lips again, another devilish grin came by, before the older boy kneed open Daisuke's legs, letting them spread as far as they could and still let him stand. Dai only gave a stare as he wondered exactly if what was going to be was going to happen. "I think... I shall make him mine again." Both hands ran down Daisuke's body, eliciting another shiver from the boy, until they landed upon his waist. Cupping in between the cheeks, Tai lifted Daisuke up just enough to settle himself between his legs, and align just right.

Just a little whimper, before he tried to speak again, Daisuke found his lips meshed with Tais' again as his eyes went wide--the familiar feeling of his lover's shaft tracing around his pucker came back vividly. Pressing forward, the older brunette gave a long thrust upwards, effectively burying himself within his lover's entrance. Almost hilted, Tai pushed just a bit more to let his body be flush against Daisuke's again--a few strangled gasps and screams quelled with just a kiss. Dreamily, Tai's eyes stared at Daisuke, just watching him and waiting. He wouldn't just jump in and start thrusting. No, he wanted to make love with his boyfriend, not just have plain sex.

Those eyes relayed a message hidden between the two, as Daisuke's hands clenched around his older boyfriend's shoulders. The pain, it was normal for him to feel after just a little while of not being together, and yet it was a welcomed pain. He knew it would ebb to pleasure, a pleasure that would make him scream out his lover's name for the whole world to know who was his. Seconds passed, rain ran down upon the bodies, and their stares stayed true. Slowly, Daisuke's clenching started to lighten up, showing that the ear-curdling scream of agony was passing, reveling in the pleasureful wails of euphoria.

Easily, Tai withdrew himself from his lover's confines to the tip, and thrusted back in, shaking the younger boy's body in the process. Hair shifted; even in its sopping density, it always seemed to move within their actions. Breathing steadily, Daisuke let his eyes close, his legs wrapping around his lover's waist to keep him as connected to him as he possibly could. Nothing would destroy this, he knew that.

Grunting in his movements, Tai continued to thrust into his brunette's ass, his body melding together as his tongue came out to lash against those quivering lips open in a constant moan. Tracing over each tooth, each crevasse with his tongue, he wished to know parts of the brunette that he hadn't discovered before. Hands held fast within the thrusts, making sure not to lose the boy close to him. Daisuke found his world to be shrouded in darkness, rain, and stars. Twinkling little stars that always seemed to brighten up anything around him. Even through the rain, he could hear his lover's movements and breathing--even down to his heart beat.

Tai had to break away from the kiss quickly to give a loud moan to the skies, rain drenching with the water and hair falling to the sides. Daisuke wasn't far behind him as he screamed out a louder moan--Tai connecting with his prostate head on. Though haggardly breathing, the older brunette could gather himself into a smile. He loved those screams as well. Thrusting again and again against the same spot, he wished for more. The feeling of warmth pooling in his groin started to erupt downward. Each thrust, each clench made by Daisuke, it all seemed to draw the older boy closer to his apex.

He loved each and every movement the older boy gave to him. Those hands clenched back down upon the shouldres as he bucked downward onto the shaft within him. It was suppose to go deeper in his mind, so deep that he could feel it everywhere. Never, did he want that feeling of fullness to leave--and when it did, he whimpered out into another moan as it quickly returned. Pre continued to shoot from his own length, letting him feel himself getting close; so close to the edge and yet so loathing of that closeness.

Grunts and moans left towards the winds, caking themselves within the falling mist from the sky. Hair flew around, completely wet from the constant downpour. Warmth radiated from both brunette's letting them feel each other close. Tai's head moved back to pant moan in front of his lover's face, staring at him with eyes that showed true love and compassion. Daisuke's own face was contorted in pleasure within he movements, lost amongst the world around him even when he had felt his lover's eyes upon him.

Giving another smirk, Tai leaned forward to kiss those open lips, then down towards the younger boy's neck. His thrusting sped up, and he understood it was so close to everything ending. But Daisuke was further ahead of him. Shuddering completely from the kisses to his neck, the younger brunette let out a moan--mingled within was Tai's name--as his body froze up with him thrusting down. Rocketing through him like flames, his orgasm took over everything once more. His cock started to shoot his seed upon his own chest and Tai's. Through the thrustings, it seemed to Daisuke that it would never end, and that was something he would have been glad about.

Groaning outward and giving a hiss of pleasure, Tai felt the hole around his own length implode, clenching devastatingly around his own cock. Opening his mouth wide in a long moan, he bit down upon his lover's neck, thrusting for just a few moments longer, then stilling with the deepest thrust. Exploding like a fountain, he felt his cum enter within the younger brunette's body, and coat around.

To both, it felt like hours of the long spiral down of love and euphoria, but in reality is was barely a minute. As both gasped for air, Tai let his mouth leave from Daisuke's neck--a bite wound and a hickey seemed to be left in its place. Their eyes once again looked at each other with passion. One soothed the other's pain as he leaned forward to kiss, letting the seed between them become a mere memory.

Breathing happily into the kiss, Daisuke felt himself just lose any worries of losing his lover--everything was perfect, everything was nice. Licking at his lover's lips, Daisuke gave a last nudge, before pulling back to smirk. "H..Happy Anniversary..." With one eye open and the other closed, his arms wrapped around Tai's body as his legs squeezed harder. He was glad that there was a tree for them both to lean against so they wouldn't fall.

Surprised by the words that left his lover's mouth, Tai had to think for a moment, before a smirk came by. He hugged back and nodded. It was truly a year since they had started to go out--he had almost forgotten it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
